Fifty Shades Forever Changed
by AndyHoughwood
Summary: When Christian met Anastasia, he wasn't a hearts and flowers kind of guy but for Anastasia he was willing to changed. They are now married and Ana just told Christian she is pregnant. Will she just forgive him for walking out on her and going to see Elena? What if Hyde tortures Ana in order to get revange? Will Christian save her? or Will he lose the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

CHAPTER 1

It's been two weeks since I told Christian that I was pregnant, two weeks since he went to see _HER_, and I haven't talk to him since our confrontation the morning after his betrayal. Yes betrayal, he knows how I feel about that woman and yet, he went to her and talk to her about our private life. Now here I am, 22 year old woman, married and pregnant, sleeping along in her bed because her husband decided to go on a business trip saying that they will talk when he came back. The thing is I don't know if I really want to talk to him.

_You've been miserable since he left_.

Of course I want things to be ok between us again but what he did really hurt me. I always tell him that he can talk to me about anything and everything, just like I talk to him; he keeps me in the dark most of the time. And the truth is that, it hurts that he can talk to her about anything even after everything she has said to me the few times we have met.

I'm at Bellevue, Grace call me a few days ago saying that she wanted me and Christian to come for lunch on Sunday, so here I'm; Sawyer told me that Christian was going to return from his trip at noon so Taylor was going to drive him here.

While we are all sitting in the living room, Graces offers me a glass of wine, I rejected it by telling her that I've been taking some medication for a terrible headache I've been having for the last week. _Which is true but, they are also harmless to the baby, Dr. Greene recommended them when I talk to her a week ago._

Moments later Grace tells us that lunch is ready. While we are going to the dining room, the doorbell rings. A few moments later Christian enters the dining room and says hi to everyone, he comes to me and tries to kiss me but I move my head to a side so he ends up kissing my cheek.

At the table everyone is talking about their week, work, sports and business. I kept silent through the all lunch, when I glance at my watch I notice it's already 5pm. _Where has the time gone? _

Grace tells us to go to the living room to continue our chat; I excuse myself and head to the bathroom. When I walk out minutes later I almost get knock on the floor when I hit a chest that I'm very familiar with.

"_Are you ok?" he grabs me by my arms to give me stability_

"_Yeah, thank you" I get out of his hold _

"_Can we talk?"_

"_I don't think this is the time or place to do that Christian" I sight _

"_I really want to talk to you Ana, I want to fix this, it's my fault that we are like this"_

"_Yes it is, but, I don't want to have this conversation at your parent's house ok?"_

_He just nods at me _

A couple of hours later we are in the SUV. Neither Christian nor I say anything on our way to Escala.

Once we get there I went to our bathroom and start to prepare a bath, while I'm getting undress Christian walks into our bedroom.

"_Ana?"_

"_In the bathroom"_

He walks into the bathroom.

"_Can we talk?"_

"_Can you wait until I finish my bath?"_

"_You keep making excuses to not talk to me! Do you want to fix this or not!?"_

"_For your information Christian, this is not something that I need to fix! It was you that fucked up! And right now I don't want to talk about it!"_

"_I want to explain to you what happened! We need to talk about this!"_

"_Now you want to talk! Well, I don't want to talk! I'm tired of dealing with your shit! You are going to have to wait until I want to listen to you! Now, if you don't mind, I want to relax with a nice bath and without you in the same room!"_

I push him out of the bathroom and shut the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

CHAPTER 2

When I finish my bath I get dress in one of my nightgowns and walk into the bedroom. Christian is nowhere to be seen. I get into bed and it's when my head hits the pillow that I realize how tired I was.

_I'm outside a bar, its dark and raining…I go inside and I see them…They are laughing, and then she touches his chest…_

_He can't bear to be touch! Why is he letting her do it?_

"_Christian?" _

_They can't hear me_

_Now she is sitting in his lap…their lips are inches away from one another…_

"_I love you Christian"_

"_I love you too Elena"_

_No!_

"_I'm so glad you finally realize that you belong with me…"_

"_Always" _

_He kisses her…_

"_No!...Christian!" I tried to move but I can't _

_How could he do this? I though he loved me…I gave him everything I had, and I still do…_

_Suddenly I feel strong arms around me…_

"_No! Get off of me!"_

"_Ana!"_

"_She was right! I'm not enough!" I can't stop crying_

"_Ana! Wake up!" he starts shaking me and I open my eyes_

I'm in the bedroom…I'm shaking and sweating, I'm in Christian's arms.

"_It was just a nightmare, I'm here" He whispers in my ear_

"_She was…you were…God…" I just can't stop the tears falling from my eyes…_

"_You want to talk about it?"_

"_No Christian…I don't…I can't…"_

"_Ana please…I want to talk to you"_

"_I'm so tired Christian, please just another time…right now I don't have the strange to talk about HER" I looked at the clock, it's 3am_

"_When?"_

"_I...I don't know…" I sight _

"_I want to fix this baby… I know I fucked up, I shouldn't have left and I'm going to do everything that I can to prove to you how sorry I am"_

"_I know,…and I know all of this happened two weeks ago but it still feels like it was yesterday…you hurt me Christian…of all the things you have done and had said to me about your past, this…really hurt me, sometimes I think it would be better if I just…go…our lives would be so much easier"_

"_You have thought of leaving?" He looks scare_

"_I…"_

"_You want to leave me? You don't want me anymore?"_

"_No!...it's not that! I love you! But…" _

"_But…"_

"_Can we talk about it later? Please…I'm tired…" I close my eyes_

"_Do you want me to stay here with you?"_

"_No, I'm fine thank you…"_

"_If you need anything just call me, I'll be in the guest room ok?"_

"_Ok"_

I lie down and pull the covers up to my chin. Christian leans down and kisses my forehead…

"Good night Ana"

"Good night Christian"

A couple of days later…

I woke up before the alarm goes off and start getting ready to go to work. While I'm getting dress I can't help but think about Christian, the baby, the nightmares.

God, those horrible nightmares, they are just getting worse. I wake up at least four times at night…Sometimes they are about Christian, about that woman…even thinking about her makes me sick…

Christian it's been trying to talk to me, I really want to listen to what he has to say but I'm scared that what he tells me Is going to hurt even more…he hasn't mention the baby…not even once…

When I'm ready, I left the bedroom and go to the kitchen. Christian is there, when I walk in he looks up to me and smiles…

_Ok…is now or never…you have to listen to him._

"_Good morning Ana" Gail says while putting my breakfast on the table_

"_Good morning Gail" I smile at her_

Christian looks at me…

"_Hey…Mmmm can we talk?"_

"_Yeah…of course" _

I didn't even notice that Gail was no longer in the kitchen until I look to where she was standing just seconds ago…

We sit in silence for a while; Christian is the first one to break the ice…

"_Ana…I wish I could go back in time…I know I fucked up when I left you like that, but I was scared, scared of what I could do…I was so mad, at you…me…everybody! And I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself with you in front of me…I had to go! I didn't want to hurt you…"_

"_I know you Christian; you wouldn't have hurt me…not physically anyway"_

"_How do you know?..._

"_I just do"_

"_Before I met you, I was…a monster…and I'm scare that, that monster will come out and hurt you Ana, I would die if anything happens to you and…now we are going to have a baby…if anything happens to the two of you…I don't know what I would do…"_

He wants the baby…thank God…he wants the baby…

"_I want this baby Ana, our baby…he is a part of me but most important he is a part of you"_

I take his hand I give it a gentle squeeze…

"_I know it hasn't been easy for you been with me…I know I'm an asshole sometimes…and a control freak most of the time"_

"_Most of the time? I would dare to say that you are always a control freak Mr. Grey" I giggle_

"_Always…" He smiles at me_

"_Why did you go to see her Christian?"_

_-(From FSF with little changes)-_

"_When you told me you were pregnant—" He stops. "I'd thought it would be_

_just you and me for a while. I'd considered children, but only in the abstract. I had_

_this vague idea we'd have a child sometime in the future."_

_Just one? No . . . Not an only child. Not like me. __Maybe 2 or three…I will have to wait for the right time to tell him that…_

"_You are still so young, and I know you're quietly ambitious."_

_Ambitious? Me?_

"_Well, you pulled the rug from under me. Christ, was that unexpected. Never_

_in a million years, when I asked you what was wrong, did I expect you to be pregnant."_

_He sighs. "Like I told you, I was so mad. Mad at you. Mad at myself. Mad at everyone. And it took me back, that feeling of nothing being in my control. I had to get out. So I went to see Flynn, but he was at some school parents' evening." Christian pauses and arches an eyebrow._

"_Ironic," I whisper. Christian smirks in agreement._

"_So I walked and walked and walked, and I just…found myself at the salon, Elena was leaving. She was surprised to see me. And, truth be told, I was surprised to find myself there. She could tell I was mad and asked me if I wanted a drink"_

Do I really want to know this? _Yes you do_

"_We went to a quiet bar I know and had a bottle of wine. She apologized for the way she behaved the last time she saw us. She's hurt that my mom will have nothing to do with her any more—it's narrowed her social circle—but she understands._

_We talked about the business, which is doing fine, in spite of the recession… I mentioned that you wanted kids."_

_I frown. "I thought you let her know I was pregnant."_

_He regards me, his face guileless. "No, I didn't."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that?"_

_He shrugs. "I never got the chance."_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_I couldn't find you the next morning, Ana. And when I did, you were so mad at me . . ."_

_Oh, yes. __"I was."_

"_Anyway, at some point in the evening—about halfway through the second bottle—she leaned over to touch me. And I froze," he whispers and hides his face in his hands_

_My scalp tingles. __What's this?_

"_She saw that I recoiled from her. It shocked both of us." His voice is low, too low._

_Christian look at me! I tug at his hands and he lowers them, turning to gaze into my eyes. Shit. His face is pale, his eyes wide._

"_What?" I breathe._

_He frowns, and swallows._

_Oh . . . __what isn't he telling me? Do I want to know?_

"_She made a pass at me." He's shocked, I can tell._

_All the breath is sucked from my body. I feel winded, and I think my heart has stopped. __That fucking bitch troll!_

"_It was a moment, suspended in time. She saw my expression, and she realized how far she'd crossed the line. I said . . . no. I haven't thought of her like that for years, and besides"—he swallows—"I love you. I told her, I love my wife."_

_I gaze at him. I don't know what to say._

"_She backed right off. Apologized again, made it seem like a joke. I mean, she said she's happy with Isaac and with the business and she doesn't bear either of us any ill will. She said she missed my friendship, but she could see that my life was with you now. And how awkward that was, given what happened last time we were all in the same room. I couldn't have agreed with her more. We said our good-byes—our final good-byes. I said I wouldn't see her again, and she went on her way."_

_I swallow, fear gripping my heart. "Did you kiss?"_

"_No!" he snorts. "I couldn't bear to be that close to her."_

_Oh. Good._

"_I was miserable. I wanted to come home to you. But . . . I knew I'd behaved badly. I stayed and finished the bottle, then started on the bourbon. While I was drinking, I remember you saying to me some time ago, 'If that was my son . . .'_

_And I got to thinking about Junior and about how Elena and I started. And it made me feel . . . uncomfortable. I'd never thought of it like that before."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Pretty much." He sights_

"_Oh."_

"_Oh?"_

"_It's over?"_

"_Yes. It's been over since I laid eyes on you. I finally realized it that night_

_and so did she."_

"_I'm sorry," I mutter._

_He frowns. "What for?"_

"_Being so angry the next day."_

_He snorts. "Baby, I understand angry." He pauses then sighs. "You see, Ana, I want you to myself. I don't want to share you. What we have, I've never had before. I want to be the center of your universe, for a while at least."_

_Oh, Christian. __"You are. That's not going to change."_

_He gives me an indulgent, sad, resigned smile. "Ana," he whispers. "That's just not true."_

_Tears prick my eyes._

"_How can it be?" he murmurs._

"_Shit—don't cry, Ana. Please, don't cry." He caresses my face._

"_I'm sorry." My lower lip trembles, and he brushes his thumb over it, soothing me._

"_No, Ana, no. Don't be sorry. __You'll have someone else to love as well. And you're right. That's how it should be."_

"_Blip will love you, too. You'll be the center of Blip's—Junior's world," I whisper._

"_Blip" He asks confuse_

"_Yeah…blip" I smile - "Children love their parents unconditionally, Christian. That's how they come into the world. Programmed to love."_

_He just looks at me_

"_You're scared," I whisper. "I get it."_

_He gazes at me, impassive._

"_I am, too. That's normal," I whisper._

"_What kind of father could I possibly be?" His voice is hoarse, barely audible._

"_Oh, Christian." I stifle a sob. "One that tries his best. That's all any of us can do."_

"_Ana—I don't know if I can . . ."_

"_Of course you can. You're loving, you're fun, you're strong, you'll set boundaries. Our child will want for nothing."_

_He's frozen, staring at me, doubt etched on his beautiful face._

"_Yes, it would have been ideal to have waited. To have longer, just the two of us. But we'll be three of us, and we'll all grow up together. We'll be a family. Our own family. And your child will love you unconditionally, like I do." Tears spring to my eyes._

_Gently taking my head between his hands, he wipes my tears away with his thumbs. He gazes into my eyes, gray to blue, and all I see is his fear and wonder and love._

"_I love you" he breathes. And he kisses me sweetly, tenderly like a man who adores his wife._

"_I love you too"_

"_I'll try to be a good father," he whispers against my lips._

"_You'll try, and you'll succeed. And let's face it; you don't have much choice in the matter, because Blip and I are not going anywhere"_

We finish our breakfast and go to work…while Taylor is driving first to SIP and then to Christian's office…

"_I'm gonna miss you Mrs. Grey"_

"_I'm going to miss you too Mr. Grey"_

"_What do you say if we take a couple of weeks off?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We can have a little vacation, just the three of us…in Aspen"_

"_Three? Who else is coming?"_

"_Blip" He smiles_

"_Oh! Yeah…blip…" I laugh_

"_Well? What do you think?"_

"_That sounds wonderful"_

"_Really? You agree?"_

"_Yeah…why do you sound surprise?"_

"_Normally you would say that you have a lot of work to do and that you can't go"_

"_Well maybe spending so much time with you is making me act like 'I'm the boss and I can take a break if I want to' " I smile_

"_I'm gonna make the plans, I will call you at lunch ok?"_

"_You just want to make sure that I eat"_

"_Yes…you and blip have to eat"_

It's been a week since we have _the talk_, Christian and I are going to Aspen this afternoon, he said he had a last minute meeting so he would meet me at Sea-Tac at 4pm.

It's 3pm Sawyer is driving to Sea-Tac, my phone rings…is Christian

"_Hey baby"_

"_Hey…are you still in the office?"_

"_Yeah, my meeting went well now I'm just finishing signing some papers and I'm all yours for a couple of weeks"_

"_I can't wait to have my way with you"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really" I giggle_

"_I love that sound…your giggle is the most beautiful sound in the all world"_

"_I love you Mr. Grey"_

"_I love you too Mrs. Grey"_

"_Call me when…."_

I car came out of nowhere and hits us…

"_Sawyer!"_

Our car starts spinning…I hit my head with the window and my phone flies out of my hands…Once we came to a stop I tried to move but I'm stuck thanks to the seatbelt…I look for my phone and see it on the car's floor…

"_Ana!" Christian's voice comes out of it_

"_Christian…" I whisper, even talking hurts_

I look up to Sawyer and he is unconscious…someone opens my door…

_Help is here…_

It's a man; he takes out a gun and points it at me…

_Shit!_

"_Ana!" _

_I love you Christian…_

_Then everything goes black._


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 3

**Christian's POV**

I hate that I had to come to the office for this stupid meeting, I told Ross to handle it but she had a family emergency. Now Andrea tells me that I also need to sign some papers, ahhh! This vacation is not starting as I hoped so. I'm supposed to be with Ana. Instead I had to send her to Sea-Tac with Sawyer. I better call her, I hope she is not mad…I promised her that work wasn't going to interfere with our vacation. It's already 3pm, she must be on her way there…

"_Hey baby"_

"_Hey…are you still in the office?" _

"_Yeah, my meeting went well now I'm just finishing signing some papers and I'm all yours for a couple of weeks"_

"_I can't wait to have my way with you" _

_I'm the one that's going to have his way with you baby.- "Oh really?"_

"_Really" She giggles, what that sound does to me…_

"_I love that sound…your giggle is the most beautiful sound in the all world"_

"_I love you Mr. Grey"_

"_I love you too Mrs. Grey"_

"_Call me when…."_

CRASH!

I can't hear anything for a moment then I hear her screaming…

"_Sawyer!"_

"_Ana!" What happened?! Please let Ana and Blip be ok…_

I can't hear anything, I keep screaming at the phone but Ana doesn't answer…then I hear something that makes me stop breathing…a gunshot…

"_Ana!_"

The line goes dead…

"_Taylor!_"

"_Sir?_" He comes running into my office

"It's Ana! I hear a gunshot…call Sawyer now!_" _

"_He is not answering Sir_" Only after 3 rings…he always picks up at the first ring.

"_Shit! We are going to Sea-Tac...NOW!_"

We are on our way to Sea-Tac, Taylor tracked Ana's phone and they are just a Mile away from there…

10 minutes later…

"_We are getting close Sir_"

"_Taylor!_" I point to where the SUV is.

Taylor pulls over and we get out of the car. When we get closer to the SUV, we notice that it's totally smash on the right side. I open the door but Ana is not there. Sawyer is in the front sit.

"_Sawyer_"

"_They took her Sir. I couldn't stop them. I'm so sorry_"

"_An ambulance is on its way Sir_" Taylor goes to Sawyers door

"_I'm sorry T._"

"_It's not your fault Luke, now…where are you hurt?_"

"_I hit my head with the window when the other car hit us, and my legs are trap under the wheel" God if Sawyer is that hurt and he is up front, how is Ana? The back of the car is smashed!_

"_Help is on its way" Taylor tries to calm him_

"_Did you see who took Mrs. Grey?"_

"_Two mans, they were wearing black masks, and gloves, both of them had guns"_

"_I hear a gunshot…did they shoot her Sawyer? Did you see anything else?" Is getting really hard to breathe…_

"_They shot the seatbelt Sir, so they could set her free and take her."_

"_Taylor I want you to find then…now! Call Welch!"_

"_I'm on it Sir" He takes his phone_

Minutes later the ambulance arrives, they manage to get Sawyer out of the car and they take him to Seattle Grace…

I'm in my study…It's been two hours! Two fucking hours! Welch and Taylor have…nothing! Fucking nothing! They have tried the security cameras of the street…the didn't even have a license plate! They couldn't find fingertips in the car because of the gloves or even a hair. Nothing! What am I going to do? I can't find her!

There is a knock on the door.

"_What?!_"

My mother comes in…

"_The police is here dear…they want to talk to you_"

"_Taylor already talk to them mother, tell them to fuck off!"_

"_Christian!"_

"_I'm…I'm sorry" I sight_

"_I know that you are under a lot of stress and that you are worry about Ana…we all are! But don't you there talk to me like that again! Understood?!"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

"_Now come to the living room, the detectives want to talk to you"_

I talk to those assholes for at least 30 minutes…they ask me if I have someone against me that would want to hurt my family. If I had received any threats…blah blah blah…OF COURSE I GET THREATS! OF COURSE I HAVE PEOPLE AGAINT ME! I'M CHRISTIAN FUCKING GREY! I OWN MOST OF THE BUSSINESS HERE IN SEATLLE! A LOT OF PEOPLE WANTS WHAT I HAVE! SUCCESS, MONEY! BUT IF THEY WANT THAT THEN THEY WOULD HAVE TREAHTEN ME! LIKE ALWAYS! NOT ANA! THIS IS SOMETHING MORE THAN THAT…AND I KNOW IT!

After they leave, I went to the kitchen and grab a bottle of Whiskey.

"_Christian_" _My father walks into the kitchen_

"_Yes_"

"_Why don't you come to the living room and sit with us, there is nothing more we can do, Taylor and Welch are doing everything that they can to find her and so are the detective…we just have to wait_"

"_I can't just sit and wait dad! I need to do something or I'm gonna go insane!_"

"_Hey…calm down…_" _He puts his hand on my shoulder_

"_I fail her" I whisper_

"_What are you talking about…Christian this is not your fault"_

"_I promised to protect her, and taking care of her…God…what if I never see her again…I can't live without her…" I can't stop crying_

My dad holds me and then I feel another pair of arms around me, it's my mom…I turn around and hug her like I never hug her before. _You have never hug Grace like that…you couldn't bear to be touch not even by the woman who save you 24 years ago. It was Ana that make you capable of accepting the love that they all have for you and she showed you how to love them in return._

"_Mom…" I cry into her shoulder_

"_It's ok my sweet boy…I'm here…I'm here" She whisper to me_

"_How could I let this happened to her mom? After everything that I put her through this last month…she doesn't disserves this"_

"_What happened sweetheart…talk to me"_

"_She..she is…"_

And before I can tell her about the baby, my phone buzzes…Grace lets me go and I check it….I stop breathing when I see the picture on my phone. Is Ana…laying on a mattress with her hands tie up above her head, with tape on her mouth…there is also blood on the side of her head and her eyes are red and puffy…she is been crying…There is a message below the picture, it says… "_**Game on Baby bird**_"


	4. Chapter 4

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 4

Anastasia's POV

I wake up with a horrible pain in my head, I tried to open my eyes and when I do everything is dark.

_Where am I? Why am I so cold?_

I tried to move my hands but realize that they are tied up above my head…and I think I'm on a mattress. What is this place? Who are these people? The only thing that I remember is being drag out of the SUV and been thrown into a black car. How long ago did that happened? Where is Christian? And Sawyer? Oh God! Sawyer! I hope they get to him on time.

Moments later, a door opens and someone turns on the lights. I blink a couple of times until I can see clearly at the man standing in front of me. It can't be…_Jack…_

"_Well well well…glad you are awake…it's time to have some fun don't you think?_" He caress my hair and then my cheek

"_Get off of me!" I tried my best to shove him off_

"_I like it when you scream…don't worry, soon you will be screaming my name…and the best part is that…that husband of yours will be watching the entire time"_

_Oh God…no…please…no…_

"_First…let's warm up a little ok?"_

_Out of nowhere he kicks me right into my abdomen, I tried not to scream, to not give him the satisfaction…I tried to put my knees up to protect blip but it doesn't matter how hard I try, he doesn't stop until there is blood coming out of my mouth._

_He, then grabs me by my hair and makes me look at him, I can barely keep my eyes open…_

"_We are gonna have so much fun…" He smiles_

_I can't stop the tears running down my cheeks…_

"_Now…let's give your husband a little present" He tries to kiss me and when his lips make contact with mine, I bit him…hard…and I don't let go until I feel his fist into my face…_

"_You fucking bitch!" He grabs some tape and puts it on my mouth…_

Then he tries to stop the bleeding of his lip…when he does, he grabs me by my hair and he hits me again and I fall into the mattress on more time.

He takes a phone from his back pocket and takes a picture of me…

"_Your husband is gonna love this_"

Then…he is gone…and I'm left in the dark again…

My head is killing me, my wrist burn and my abdomen hurts like hell…all I can do is pray for blip to be ok…

**Christian's POV**

"_**Game on baby bird?**__" What the fuck does that mean?! I need to find Ana…I need to take her away from this people! In that picture she looks like she is in so much pain…I just want to take it away and hold her in my arms._

"_Taylor!"_

"_Sir?" He comes running to the kitchen_

"_I need you to track the phone from where this picture was taken…now!" I give him my phone…_

"_Right away sir" He goes to his office_

It's been 5 hours since Ana went missing. Taylor and Welch couldn't track from where the picture of Ana came from.

_I can't find her. What if she is hungry, cold or in pain…and what about blip? Oh God blip! Please let him be ok…please let them both be ok…_

_Suddenly my phone rings…I don't recognize the number…what if it's them? _

"_Taylor!" He comes to my study with Welch _

"_I think they are calling! Trace the call now!" I answer while Taylor sets everything and connects my phone to his computer…_

"_Grey"_

"_Well, hello there Mr. Grey"_

"_I want my wife back!"_

"_You are not in position to give orders to me Grey…I don't work for you, not any more" Anymore?_

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_You have forgotten me already? Come on…I'm the one that was gonna have his way with your wife not so long ago in my office kitchen…remember?" Hyde…_

"_What do you want Hyde? Money? Just tell me how much and I will give it to you…just give me my wife back"_

"_Not everything is about money Grey, I want to see you suffer like I did…I want to see how everything you love and have worked for just disappears right under your nose…and we are gonna start with your bitch of a wife shall we?"_

_I hear someone crying…Ana…_

"_Say hello to your husband bitch…" He whispers_

"_Ana!"_

"_Christian…" She sounds so tired…_

"_Ana…I'm coming for you ok? Just hold on baby…please…I'm coming for you…" I manage to hold back my tears._

"_I know you already track my location Grey so you better be here in two hours with 5 million dollars in cash or this bitch dies…understood?"_

"_I can't get that amount of money in such short time"_

"_You are Christian Grey aren't you? You will figure it out"_

_Then I hear Ana screaming…_

"_Ana!"_

"_Just making sure you got what I say"_

"_Understood"_

"_You have two hours and you better come here alone or I will fuck her up!" Then the line goes dead…_

"_They are at __1406 Pine St. Sir_"

"_We need to go to the bank, I need 5 million dollars_"

"_Sir…I don't think you should…_"

"_What? Listen to him? Ana's life is in danger Taylor! If that fucker says jump I will say how high! I can't risk her life like that…if he wants me to go alone to where they are with the money then I'm gonna do it…"_

Two hours later. I'm inside an abandoned building at 1406 Pine St. I can't see a thing…just when am about to call for Hyde someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth...


	5. Chapter 5

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

**Hello! I'm glad you guys like my story. I'm sorry if my English is not very good. I'm Peruvian so Spanish is my first language. I'm gonna be updating a chapter per day. Maybe even a couple if I have time, just until I finish my final exams at college. Then I'm gonna try to update at least 3 per day. **

**Thank you for taking the time to review. It's what keeps me writing. **

**If you guys have any suggestions for this story I would be glad to listen to you guys just send me a PM. I just write the chapters the same day I update them so I don't know what is gonna happen next. **

**BTW I changed the last part of chapter 4. I changed my mind. **

**Here is chapter 5 enjoy! - Andrea**

Chapter 5

**Christian's POV**

Just when am about to call for Hyde someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth…

_What the hell?! _

I tried to turn around to see the person that was holding me and when I do, I calm myself…

"_Shit Taylor!_" I whisper

"_I'm sorry Sir but I couldn't let you go in there alone_"

"_You are putting Ana's life in danger"_

"_I have the building cover, they are not going anywhere and Sawyer and Reynolds have these people target, they are waiting for my sign to shoot_"

"_But…_"

"_No buts Sir, our job is to protect you and Mrs. Grey and that's what we are doing…now let's go, and stay behind me_" He pulls his gun out and a lantern…

We walk for about 5 minutes and we hear voices trough one of the doors in a dark hallway…

"_It's them…_" He takes his phone out; he calls Sawyer and gives him the sign. After we hear two loud noises indicating that two of those people are down Taylor kicks the door open and when he sees Hyde he shots him in the shoulder. I immediately set eyes on Ana…she is laying on the floor with her eyes close, there is blood everywhere and that's when I notice that she is making pressure into her chest…

"_Ana!_" _I run to her and knee to her side_

"_You are too late Grey_"

"_Shut up you piece of shit!_" _Taylor kicks him_

"_Ana…baby can you hear me?_" _I tried to sit her up but she screams in pain and opens her eyes…_

"_Please…stop…I can't take more…please…_" She cries

"_It's me baby…I'm here…" I tried to control my emotions but I can't, just seen her like this makes me sick…I wish it was me laying on the floor…I put pressure in her chest, she is too weak to keep doing it…_

"_Christian_" she whispers…

"_The ambulance is here Sir; help is coming right up…"_

"_I'm gonna kill him" I tried to stand up but Ana grabs my arm…_

"_Don't…"_

"_After everything he has done to you…he deserves it!_"

"_If you do it you will never forgive yourself…you are better than that….better than him…please…just stay with me_" _She starts coughing blood…Oh God…_

"_Ana…_"

"_I… can't… breathe…_" _She closes her eyes_

"_No!...Ana baby….open your eyes…please!" I shake her_

"_I'm…so…cold…" _

"_Please!" I can't stop the tears drowning down my face_

The paramedics come into the room…they tried to help Hyde and the other two mans…

"_Leave does fuckers! Help my wife!_"

"_We have more help coming Sir…_" Says one of them

"_I don't give a fuck! Help y wife or I swear that I will make your life a living hell!_"

They get to Ana's side and ask me to step aside…I hesitate for a second and then stand up and stay behind them watching their every move…

"_Turn her onto her side, placing the injured side closest to the ground, it will be easier for her to breathe and it can give us time till we get her to the hospital" One of them says_

I immediately notice that Ana's breathing is a little bit better than a few seconds ago but she is still bleeding and she has gone very pale…Moments later they are taking her to the ambulance, I go inside it while holding Ana's hand, once we are on our way to the hospital I call my mom so she can meet us there…

10 minutes later we are in the emergency door…the paramedics ask me to step aside while they get her inside and when they are meet by a doctor and my mom, they start explaining her condition…

"_Ana Grey, 22 years old, the wound in her chest indicates us she was stabbed, she had trouble breathing when we got to her but we manage to stabilized it while we were coming…there are also bruises in her abdomen and up to her chest, she was coughing blood so the knife they use must have reach a lung, there is a wound in her temple, but it looks like it was from hours ago, is not bleeding anymore, she can have a concussion_"

They said all of this while taking her to an emergency room once we get to the door, the doctor starts asking me things about Ana but I can't hear a thing…my mom is answering him, apparently she got her medical history from doctor Greene…before he is gone to treat Ana I call him…

"_Doctor!_"

He turns around to look at me…

"_She is….she's pregnant_" I sight


	6. Chapter 6

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 6

**Ana's POV**

Jack just called Christian for money. If he comes here with his security he said he will kill me. I know Christian is not going to put my life at risk and he is gonna do what Jack said but I really hope Taylor doesn't let him. If he comes here by himself they are gonna kill him.

Jack is here with me, the other two guys went to get the car ready to escape once they get their money.

I don't know how long I've been here. I'm hungry, thirsty and tired.

"_Just one more hour bitch_"

30 minutes later, they are all getting set, Jack comes to my side and unties me.

"_Get up!_" He grabs me by my hair

I don't have the strange to get up…my legs hurt; they won't work even if I wanted too.

"_I say get up!_" He kicks me in the head

I scream in pain, tears fill my eyes and I just lay there at Jack's feet. He then grabs me by the hair again and he kneels in front of me. He takes my face in his hands and slaps me hard. I feel like my cheek is on fire and I don't know what came over me but I just spit out into Jack's face. He just looks at me

"_I like it when you fight me bitch, you know…we still have 30 more minutes to have fun before your husband comes in here…" He smiles and stands up_

"_Go to hell"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I say… .Hell!" I sit up straight against a wall_

"_If I do…you are coming with me" Out of nowhere he slaps me again _

He pulls me up by my hair and kisses me hard….i scratch his face with my nails and he screams in pain…the other two guys come over to me and grab me.

"_You bitch!_" He covers his cheek with one hand

I just stand there not taking my eyes off him

"_You are gonna pay for that…_" He comes over to me and hits me again; the other two grab my arms so I won't do anything.

When the other two push me to the floor, Jack comes to my side and starts kicking me again…this time my legs, arms, my head again and my back. He reaches from something in his back pocket and grabs me by my arm to pull me up. Out of nowhere he stabs me in the chest and lets me fall at his feet.

"_Your husband better hurries or you won't be alive when he finds you_"

There is blood coming out of my chest, not too much and I know is because the knife is still there. I'm having trouble breathing so I tried to take small amounts of air.

All I can think about is Christian, the first day I met him, our first 'date', Charlie Tango, Escala, when he ask me to marry him, our wedding, honeymoon. When he started talking to blip. This is it? I may not survive and that means blip won't either.

I don't know how long I've been laying here and I'm not even aware of what is going on around me right now. The pain has taking over of my all body and I'm just waiting for everything to end. I know it won't be long for my body to completely shot down. I close my eyes and wait for the worst.

I hear a commotion around me, then I feel the like somebody has taken the life out of me, my breathing gets worst and there is blood everywhere that's when I open my eyes and look down to my chest, the knife is no longer there. I tried to put some pressure on the wound but I'm too weak. Darkness starts getting over me…

"_Ana!_"

"_You are too late Grey_"

"_Shut up you piece of shit!_" _Taylor kicks him_

"_Ana…baby can you hear me" Someone is moving me and the pain gets even worst, I can't help but scream_

"_Please…stop…I can't take more…please…_" _I peg whoever is touching me, I really can't take more…I just want this to end…_

"_It's me baby…I'm here…" That's when I felt it…that smell…that is Christian…my Christian…_

"_Christian_" _I whisper_

"_The ambulance is here Sir; help is coming right up…" Is that Taylor? Oh God…they are here….they are really here…_

"_I'm gonna kill him" I can feel Christian's body tense and starting to get up…I have to stop him…_

"_Don't…" I grab his arm…_

"_After everything he has done to you…he deserves it!_" _I open my eyes and found those beautiful gray eyes looking back at me._

"_If you do it you will never forgive yourself…you are better than that….better than him…please…just stay with me_" _Christian will never forgive himself for taking a live with his owns hands…even if it's Jack's. I tried to speak again but instead I start coughing blood…_

"_Ana…_"

"_I… can't… breathe…_" _I close my eyes again…it hurts so much and I don't want to see Christian's face I know it will make me feel even worse._

"_No! Ana baby….open your eyes…please!" He shakes me_

"_I'm…so…cold…" I don't have much strange left in me_

"_Please!" I can feel his tears falling into my face…_

I hear people coming into the room we are all in…

"_Leave does fuckers! Help my wife!_" Christian orders

"_We have more help coming Sir…_" A man response

"_I don't give a fuck! Help y wife or I swear that I will make your life a living hell!_"

I feel Christian's strong arms leaving me and strangers' hands start touching me…No! Please! Don't leave me!

"_Turn her onto her side, placing the injured side closest to the ground, it will be easier for her to breathe and it can give us time till we get her to the hospital" One of them says_

My breathing is a little bit better when they move to my side. Moments later they are taking me to the ambulance, I can feel Christian's hand in mine the all time.

I can feel the ambulance pulling over…moments later I've being move inside the hospital…I can't hear anything of what they are saying…I just want them to help me please! They need to check on blip…please God let him/her be ok…Everything goes black and I can't feel any kind of pain anymore…


	7. Chapter 7

Fifty Shades Forever Change

Chapter 7

**Christian's POV**

I've been in this fucking waiting room for the last hour. Every time I ask a nurse about Ana's condition she just tells me that she is in surgery. My mom is sitting here with me; they won't let her go into the OR because Ana is family. She tried to calm me down before I decide to yell to everyone here and buy the fucking building so I could fire them all. She hasn't said anything about the baby and I know that is because the baby might not be alive. She called everyone and they are all here…My dad, Mia, Ethan, Kate, Elliott and even Gail. I sent my plane to get Carla and Charlie Tango to get Ray.

After another hour that feels like forever. A doctor comes to us.

"_Family of Anastasia Grey?_"

"_Yes_" _We all say as we stand up._

"_The husband?"_

"_That's me…is she ok? I want to see her" I walk up to him_

"_Maybe we should talk in private?"_

_I just nod my head and walk with the doctor to somewhere more private._

"_You wife is just out of surgery and has been move to the ICU"_

"_How is she? I want to see her, and the baby?"_

"_I'm afraid you are gonna have to wait, they are setting all the equipments so we can check on her and the baby while she is here"_

"_The baby...is baby ok?"_

"_Even if it seems impossible to believe, that baby is more than fine Mr. Grey…it's perfect, your wife receive several hits in her abdomen but that didn't put the baby in any danger, you sure have a fighter right there"_

"_How did the surgery go? Why it took you so long?"_

"_Mrs. Grey came in a critical condition, she was having trouble breathing because her left lung was beginning to collapse, while we where in the OR, fluids begin to accumulate in the lung but we manage to control it and stopped it, she has a couple of broken ribs, she has burn marks on her wrists, her legs, arms, back and abdomen are all cover in bruises. She had a slight wound on her head. But we believe she was hit several times because we found a __concussion.__ It is the mildest form of brain injury, usually resulting from minor trauma to the head. In concussions, it is not possible to identify any structural damage to the brain tissue and people who suffer a concussion usually lose consciousness, but only for a brief time so we are gonna have to wait until the anesthesia leaves her body and hope she wakes up soon"_

"_What do you mean hope?! She has to wake up!"_

"_In this cases is very difficult to tell when she is gonna wake up Mr. Grey, your wife has been through a lot. She really must have an angel looking out for her up there because we don't really know how she made it this far with all her injuries and after a complicated surgery"_

"_She has to wake up" I sight holding back my tears_

"_I would let you know when you can see her"_

The doctor leaves and I took a moment to calm my emotions. After a few minutes I return to my family and tell them everything…They all cry and hug each other. I just fall into my sit and hide my face in my hands I can't let them see me cry. Moments later I feel my mom's arm around me.

"_She is alive Christian, the baby is alive…they are gonna be fine_"

"_The doctor doesn't even know if Ana is gonna wake up after the effect of the anesthesia is gone_"

"_She will, just give her time sweetheart, she went through a lot and her body needs rest"_

_I just nod my head. I can't talk anymore, if I do, I'm gonna break down and cry. I have to be strong. For Ana and the baby. They need me._

30 minutes later the doctor tells me that we can see Ana but only for a few minutes and we can only enter two at a time. I go first. When I enter the ICU I immediately found Ana in one of the beds in the corner of the room. I walk up to her and notice all the machines around her, the IV in her right arm and I tube coming out of her mouth. I nurse walks to where I'm standing and explains what all this things are for, but then I'm just lost. I'm staring at Ana. She looks so small in that bed. So hurt, and I can't do anything to help her.

I sit with her for a while not knowing what to say or if she will be able to hear me. I walk back to the waiting room and tell my parents to go in.

After an hour everybody has seen her. They are all crying, Kate was the one that couldn't keep it together, and she started hyperventilating after seen Ana like that. Elliott carried her and sat with her in his lap in the waiting room, minutes later she felt asleep.

I sent them all home and they refuse to leave me here alone but after my mom talks to them they agree to go get some sleep and they will return tomorrow, some in the morning, some in the afternoon and evening. Of course I'm not going anywhere, Ana and blip need me. I'll be staying here with them till Ana wakes up and I can take them home with me.

It's been two weeks since we found Ana. Now that Ana is in a private room, our family can come at anytime they want and a couple of them can stay for the night to keep an eye on her. She is still unconscious but the doctor say her breathing got pretty good and that she was gonna be able to breathe by herself so they took the tube out of her mouth. Some of her bruises are disappearing, her ribs are gonna take longer to heal and her concussion is no longer a problem, we did get quiet a scare when she started presenting swelling in her brain but it disappear in just a couple of days. The doctor said she was stable and that her vitals were really good. We just have to wait until she is ready to wake up.

A couple of days later…

I'm sitting in the chair next to Ana's bed reading some papers from work. Ross came over to give them to me and to visit Ana, I really don't know what I would do without her, she is been taking care of my business while I'm here and she has done a great job, I really need to give this woman a raise…she disserves it.

After I finish signing them I take one of the books that Ana loves to read over and over "Pride and Prejudice"

I take Ana's hand and start reading where I left form last night…

"_In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you…" _

Suddenly I feel a gentle squeeze in my hand. When I look up I found the most beautiful blue eyes in the all world.

"_Ana_" I whisper and I feel my tears falling freely down my cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 8

**Christian's POV**

"_Ana_" I say again

"_Hi_" She whispers

"_Baby…I've missed you so much_" I stand up and kiss her forehead, my tears don't stop from falling…

"_Don't cry please…_" She squeezes my hand again

"_God…you have no idea how scare I was. I thought I would never see you again"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_In the hospital baby, we brought you here right after we find you, you had surgery, and you were unconscious since then"_

"_How long?"_

"_16 days" I sight_

_She closed her eyes again._

"_Baby I'm gonna call a nurse ok? I'll be right back" I kiss her lips softly_

_Minutes later I walked into the room again…Ana has her I eyes closed and I panic_

"_Ana?" I run to her side and take her hand_

"_I'm here...the light makes my eyes hurt"_

"_I'm gonna close the curtains" I walk to the window_

_The nurse walks into the room followed by the doctor._

"_Welcome back Mrs. Grey" He smiles at her_

"_It's good to be back" She tries to sit up but winces in pain_

"_Careful baby" I help her_

"_You have a couple of ribs broken"_

The doctor starts explaining everything to Ana; since she was admitted until today. When she asks about the baby I can feel her body tense and when the doctor tells her the baby is fine she immediately relaxes again. The nurse checks her vitals while the doctor ask hers about how she feels.

"_Right now the light makes my eyes hurt…but other than that I just feel tired and sore"_

"_It will all go away if you follow my instructions_"

We both nod our heads

"_You can't be under stress, so no work; no doing any heavy lifting or exercises, at least not until your ribs heal; if you force yourself you will only damage them more than they are already are we clear?_"

"_Yes_"

"_Now, if you feel any kind of pain in your head or chest I want you to immediately call a nurse so she can check on you ok?_"

She nods again

After the doctor leaves with the nurse, I call everyone, the first one to get here is my mom, she has just arrived to the hospital to start her shift.

"_Ana, sweetheart_" She comes into the room and hugs Ana

"_Grace…is so good to see you_" She hugs her back

"_I'm so happy to see you awake…we have all been missing you like crazy dear, you gave us all quite a scare"_

"_I know…I'm so sorry I put you guys through all that"_

"_Nonsense…it was not your fault Ana…and what matters now is that you are awake and that you and my grandchild are going to be just fine"_

_Ana looked at me with wide eyes_

"_They all know about the baby Ana, I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore…I'm sorry" I kiss her hand_

"_After everything that happened, of course you have to tell them" She smile at me_

"_Christian dear, did you call your dad and your siblings?"_

"_Of course mom, they should get here any minute now"_

_I just on time they all come running into the room. Kate and Elliott are still on their pjs' yeah well is only 8am, and Mia and Ethan looked like they have run a marathon, they can barely keep their breathing in control._

"_Hi" Ana says to all of them and laughs when sees Kate and Elliott's wardrobe._

_They all hug Ana, Kate taking more time than the others. They are all crying and then they all have a smile spread on their faces. After a few more minutes my mom says she has to start her shift and that she will return in a couple of hours, my dad has to go to court. The rest of them stayed with us, Kate called to her office saying she won't be going today and so do Ethan, Mia and Elliott. We all chat about everything and anything. Ana has a smile spread in her face and laughs at Elliott jokes. An hour passes and when I look up to Ana, I notice she was asleep. She looks so beautiful. She is perfect, and to think that I almost lost her. How did I get so lucky? I never thought that I would be married with the most beautiful, smart, funny and loving girl in the world, I never thought I deserved to be love…and now here I am, happy as I would ever be and we are gonna have a baby. God…a baby…a mini Ana…or maybe a mini Christian…just the thinking about it makes me smile. I could never ask for something better. This right here is perfect._

"_Hey bro…" Elliott's voice brings me back from my thoughts_

"_Yeah" I keep looking at Ana_

"_I think we are gonna go get something to eat…do you want anything?"_

"_No thanks…Taylor and Gail should be here soon, they are gonna bring food"_

"_Ok then…we'll be back after lunch so we can give Ana time to rest and you guys sometime alone" _

_I just nod_

_After I say goodbye to the four of them I sit on the chair next to Ana's bed and grab her hand. _

"_I love you Mrs. Grey" I kiss the back of her hand and watch her sleep._

_**Author's note**_

_**Ok guys, yesterday I stayed up late finishing chapter 7 and 8, because I'm not sure if I'm gonna have the time to update a new chapter tomorrow because I have to study for my final exams. They only last till Wednesday so for Thursday I hope I could be able to update at least 3 chapters per day.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them…it's what keeps me writing this story.**_

_**Again if you have any ideas to where you want this story to go, just send me a PM and let me know.**_

_**Ok. I have to go or I'm gonna be late for my exam. Wish me luck! **_

_**Adiós - Andrea**_


	9. Chapter 9

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

I decided to skip all the hospital part and now Ana is ready to go home.

Chapter 9

**Ana's POV**

It's been a week since I woke up and finally the doctor gave me the all clear to go home. I'm so happy that I'm gonna be able to sleep in my own bed, or go to the library and get lost in a book and finally… I'm gonna have Christian all to myself. He's been a little distance this week. He would only give a quick kiss in my lips and that's it. And I'm freaking horny 24/7! Damn these pregnancy hormones! I must find a way to seduce him.

"_Ready to go home Mrs. Grey_?" Christian comes into the room with a smile on his face and wraps his arms around my waist

"_Ready as I will ever be Mr. Grey_" I smile back at him and put my arms around his hips too, normally I would put them around his neck but every time I lift my arms my ribs hurt.

"_Mmmm….if I didn't know you better I would say that you are planning something Mrs. Grey…care to tell me what?_"

"_I have no idea what you are talking about_" I grab his behind and give it a little squeeze

"_Oh no Mrs. Grey…_" He steps back

"_Christian…I'm ok…really…I just want to be with you…get lost in you…please_" I beg

"_Ana...you are hurt…you can even keep stand for more than 30 minutes without getting tired and your ribs have just started to heal I don't want to hurt you baby_" He cares my cheek

"_I just miss you that's all…is it so bad for me to miss some intimacy with my husband?_"

"_I've missed you too but your health comes first_"

I manage to hold back my tears…what is wrong with me? These pregnancy hormones are really starting to piss me off; I just seem to cry about everything all the time! Is not like he doesn't want to be with me he is just worried.

We are interrupted by a knock on the door. Is Taylor and Sawyer

"_Sir, Mrs. Grey, we are ready to go_"

"_Very well…let's go before the press realize that we are sneaking out through the back door" _ Sawyer comes into the room with a wheel chair.

"_Christian…I can walk_" I attempt to walk out of the room but he grabs my hand

"_I want you to rest…the doctor said no exercise…no sit…_"

"_But…_"

"_No buts, sit"_

"_Fine_" I sight

We manage to get to the SUV without the press interference, on the ride home neither Christian or I say a thing. If he is gonna be like this till I'm 100% heal we are gonna have a few discussions, he won't even let me walk! And I'm sure he is gonna want to keep me in our bedroom, no moving a finger.

When we get home, he carries me to the elevator and then to our room. He lays me in bed and starts taking my shoes off.

"_I can do it_" I move my feet away

"_I want to do it, let me baby_"

"_I don't want you to_"

"_What's wrong? I just want to take care of you_"

"_I don't need a baby sitter Christian…I want you to treat me like your wife and not like a child…you can't just be telling me what I can or not do_, _I already told you that I'm ok…"_

"_Ana…please…you know I worry about you…" He sits on the bed next to me and grabs my hand_

"_I know…and I love that you always want to take care of me, but…I've been for almost a month in that hospital and I just want to feel normal again…not like a patient anymore"_

"_Ok…" He sight_

"_Ok?" I honestly though there was gonna be a fight about this_

"_Yeah...I want you to feel normal again…you've have been acting a little weird this past week_" _I have not_

"_What are you…?"_

"_I know about the nightmares…" He gently squeezes my hand_

_Crap! I've been trying to get some sleep when he is not around so he wouldn't notice that I've been waking up at least 3 times at night because of my nightmares about what happened…_

"_Ana…" He pulls me back from my thoughts_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_What for?"_

"_For being such a pain in the ass...you have better things to do that being dealing with me and all my shit…" I start crying…I really don't know how Christian or I are gonna keep up with this mood swings_

"_Oh Ana….you are not…how could you say that…baby…look at me" He lifts my chin up._

"_You Anastasia Grey are my life, my everything…don't you ever think otherwise…I love taking care of you…and I know that this pregnancy is what is making you so emotional, but I don't want you to ever…and I mean ever…think that you are a pain in the ass…understood?"_

_I just nod my head_

"_Now…do you want to talk about what these nightmares are about? Even though I have an idea…" He sight _

"_Later…I'm really tired…I just want to take a nap…ok?"_

"_Ok" He kisses me in my forehead_

_I take my shoes off and get under the covers. Christian walks to his side of the bed and lays down behind me while taking me in his arms._

"_Sleep baby…I'll be right here…"_

"_I love you" I whisper, sleep taking over me_

"_I love you too Mrs. Grey." He kissed my hair_

I woke up sweating and shaking, again. Christian's arms are around me the second I woke up. I can feel his hands caressing my back trying to calm my breathing.

"_You are ok baby…I'm here_" He whispers in my ear

I just late the tears fall freely down my cheeks and hug him tight. He slowly lays us down on the mattress again.

"_Talk to me baby…tell me what can I do to make you feel better_"

"_It's him…every time I close my eyes I see him….coming after me…to finish what he started…_" I can't control my sobs

"_Baby…he is in jail…he is never coming close to us again, I made sure of that…_"

"_Christian…I was so scared_"

"_Of what baby?_"

"_I thought I would never see you again…I thought I was gonna die and that blip was gonna die…_"

He strokes my hair letting me continue…

"_The things he said to me…and do…God…he had this sparkle in his eyes every time he hit me"_

_I could feel his body tense _

"_Did he ever…touch you?...you know…in 'that' way?"_

"_No…never…"_

_He sight_

"_He did tell me that he was gonna have his way with me and that he was gonna make you watch…I tried to get my hands loose once but I was so tired…and there was always someone in the room with me, and they all had guns…I didn't want to risk blip so I just stopped trying…I'm so sorry" I sob again_

"_Baby, don't be sorry…" He hug me tight_

"_I should had try more…what kind of mother am I gonna be if I can't protect my baby?"_

"_Ana, you already are a wonderful mother, you didn't have to try to escape to be one…the best thing you could do was wait for us to get to you…if you tried to escape and they notice they could have hurt even more…" _

_I just hug him for what it feels like hours…little by little sleep is taking over again, and I feel safe….safe in Christian's arms. He is not gonna let anything happen to me or blip._

"_I love you" I whisper_

"_I love you too" He whispers back_


	10. Chapter 10

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 10

**Ana's POV**

It's been a week since I've been home, Christian went back to work today after I insisted of course, he wanted to stay with me because the morning sickness had started a couple of days ago and I've been feeling a little dizzy afterwards, but I promise him that I would rest and that I was gonna do my best to stay out of trouble.

I called Hannah and told her to send me some manuscripts so I could get some work done until I get back to work next week. That's another story. I haven't told Christian that I'm going back to work and I know that he is not gonna be happy. I already know what he is gonna say. That I don't need to work for a living, that I have to take care of myself and blip, that I'm not supposed to be under any kind of stress and work will stress me out.

I guess I will have to tell him tonight.

Is already 6pm, Christian should be here any minute now. As I'm walking out of the library to the kitchen I hear him.

"_Honey I'm home!_" He comes into the kitchen grinning like a fool.

"_Hello Mr. Grey I've miss you_" I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, my ribs are better now, even though I can do a lot of exercise or heavy lifting. But we manage to get some kinky fukery every now and then and Christian is always been careful to not put pressure when he is on top of me.

"_I've miss you too Mrs. Grey_" He puts his arms around my waist and gives me a gently kiss on my lips

"_Have you been a good girl today?_" Oh, here we go.

He stills checks with Gail about what I'm doing around the apartment, a couple of days ago I was getting ready to go out with Sawyer cause I was bored and Christian came just when I was walking out, he wanted to have lunch with me, instead we spend our afternoon discussing how I am up to not good when it comes to my health. At the end I convinced him and he took me out shopping. He said he only accepted to take me out because I was in the mood to go shopping and that was once in a life time opportunity to go and buy anything I wanted without looking at the price.

"_I've been good, Sir_" I smile to him

"_Glad to hear that Mrs. Grey, and what has this little one been up to today?_" He kneels in front of me and starts taking to blip.

I'm already in my 12 week and my bump is starting to show, not too much though, I still can get it cover with some of my clothes which will help keep the press away. But when the news about blip hit the papers I know this is gonna get Christian really worried about photographers jumping at me just to get a picture.

"_Same as always, sitting on my bladder all they long and making eat like there is no tomorrow_" I grin at him

"_Well I'm glad he/ she is the one keeping you eating with no argument. If getting you pregnant makes you eat like that, I would have done it edges ago_" He kissed my bump

"_Hey!..." I swat his arm playfully_

"_You hurt me Mrs. Grey"_ He pouts and grabs his arm

"_Not nice Mr. Grey" _

"_I love you" He hugs me_

"_I love you too…so much_" I kiss him

Moments later we are interrupted by someone coughing, we both part away breathless

"_Dinner will be ready shortly Mr. Grey"_ Gail can't hide her smile

"_Thank you Gail"_

_I walk to the kitchen stool and sit…_

"_Later Mrs. Grey" He whispers in my ear_

"_Mmmm, looking forward to it Sir…" I smile at him_

Gail served dinner 5 minutes later. Afterwards we both went to bed and after our round of kinky fukery, actually 4 rounds…we just lie there staring at each other. Since I've been back from the hospital, Christian refuses to go to the playroom, he said he doesn't want to hurt me or that he doesn't know if it's safe while I'm pregnant. I did my research and there is no problem about that that. But I know is because of what happened, every time I try to talk to him about it he just locks himself in his study and comes to bed when I'm already sleeping. I really need him to let this go, if he can't do it how am I suppose to do it? The nightmare are finally gone, thanks to Flynn, I guess I'm gonna have to talk to him about this too. And also talk to him about me going to work if Christian refuses.

"_Penny for your thoughts?_"

"_Mmmm?" His voice brings me back to the present_

"_What's on your mind baby? Is everything ok?" He caress my cheek_

"_Yeah…everything is fine baby…I just wanted to tell you something and I know you are not gonna like it" I look at him_

"_What is it?...You know you can tell me anything"_

"_Ok…" I sight_

He smiles at me…

"_I'm going back to work next week_"

"_Next week?...baby, don't you think is too soon to go back? You have only been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks…_"

"_Two weeks is a long time…I should have returned this week_"

"_Ana…I don't think is a good idea_"

"_Christian, I need to work…if I stay locked in this apartment I'm gonna go insane I need to get out and I love my work, I actually miss it_"

We are in silent for a few minutes…

"_Ok…_" Did I hear him right?

"_Ok?_" I smile at him

"_Yeah…I won't take you from something you enjoy doing baby…"_ He kisses me

"_Thank you for understanding…"_

"_There is one condition."_

"_And what would that be Mr. Grey?" I wrap my arms around him and start kissing his neck_

"_Sawyer has to be with you…every step of the way…understood?"_

"_Mmmm…understood Sir…" I caress his chest_

"_Ana…" He moans and I can feel his erection getting harder and harder with each kiss_

"_Make love to me Mr. Grey" I whisper in his ear_

"_You don't have to tell me twice baby" He grins and gets on top of me_

_After our love making we fall sleep in each other's arms, and as every night, Christian has one arm wrap around my bump, and I know I'm not the only one feeling safe but blip too cause he/she immediately calms down and lets me sleep in peace the entire night._

**Author's note:**

**Ok guys! Final exams are over! =) hopefully I will be able to get at least two chapters per day and if I have more time even 3! **

**Thank you for reading my story and for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Check in later for Chapter 11**

**Laters**


	11. Chapter 11

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning like the last couple of days, with morning sickness, I went running to the bathroom and made it just in time. It feels like forever until it comes to an end. I stay kneel by the toilet with my head resting in my arm, I feel so tired, and I don't have the strange to stand up. That's when I feel two strong arms carrying me.

"_I've got you baby…let me help you clean up_" He whispers in my ear

He puts me down by sink and while I'm leaning in his shoulder he starts washing my face with a wet cloth. Before he carries me again, I take my toothbrush and wash my teeth.

"_Ready Mrs. Grey?_" He asks me when I finish

I just nod my head

He puts me down on the mattress and lies by my side while pulling the covers so he can cover me.

"_How are you feeling?_" He caress my cheek

"_Like crap…_"

"_Do you want me to stay here with you?_"

"_Christian, you have to go to work and besides…you are gonna be leaving work early to go to our appointment with Dr. Greene at 2_"

Today Dr. Greene is gonna tell us if we are having a boy or a girl. I honestly think is a boy, Christian just laughs when I tell him that I just feel it. He is really excited to know and so am I but what we really want is a healthy baby.

"_I'm gonna be picking you up at 1:30_"

"_Ok…_" My eyes begin to close

"_Sleep baby…_" He kisses my forehead

"_No…I need to get up…blip is hungry_" I open my eyes and push the covers

"_No…you stay here…I'm gonna bring you breakfast and then you are gonna rest until is time for our appointment ok?_"

I just nod my head again

After Christian brings me breakfast he gets dress to go to the office, I manage to keep my breakfast down; thank God blip was in the mood for pancakes. By 10am I'm feeling ok so I get out of bed and go into the kitchen.

"_Good morning Ana_" Gail smiles at me

"_Morning Gail…_"

"_How are you feeling darling?_"

"_I'm ok now…just the usual morning sickness…_" I woke to the fridge

"_Would you like for me to cook you something?_"

"_Actually…blip would love some chocolate cake_" I grin

"_Perfect…what blip wants, blip gets_" She laughs

Christian comes to pick me up at 1:30 sharp. While Taylor drives to the hospital, I can't hide my excitement.

"_Hey…I know you are excited and so am I but please don't break my hand_" He laughs

"_Sorry baby…_" I didn't notice I was squeezing his hand so hard

"_It's ok…_" He kisses me

15 minutes later we arrive at the hospital and wait till the nurse tell us to go into Dr. Greene's office

"_Have you thought about any names?"_

"_A few actually_" He smiles at me

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah…I have a list…a long one…_"

"_Me too…you have to show me once we get home_" I laugh

"_I will baby…_"

"_Mrs. & Mr. Grey…the doctor is ready for you_" The nurse tells us

"_Thank you_" Christian stands up and offers me his hand

"_Thank you Mr. Grey_" I take it and stand up

"_You are welcome baby_" We walk to the office

"_Mr. Grey, Ana…is so nice to see you again…please take a sit_"

"_Dr. Greene_" Christian nods

"_Is good to see you too Dr. Greene_" I smile at her, she is always so kind with me

We sit in the chairs in front of her desk

"_How have you been?_"

"_Wonderful, after everything that has happened, my wounds are 100% heal, my ribs are getting there still…but other than that, just what this little one puts me through, the morning sickness are getting worst and I just feel tired all the time_"

"_And let's not forget your cravings…a mean, sometimes is like she is eating for four people!_" He laughs

"_Hey!_" I laugh

"_That's perfectly normal Ana…when you're pregnant your body needs all sorts of vitamins and minerals so you crave certain foods for those specific vitamins and minerals. Depending on how far along you are you baby's growth affects the amount you eat" She smiles at me_

"_And what about the morning sickness? They are just getting worse, Are they gonna last until she gives birth? " Christian can't hide the worry in his face_

"_Morning sickness is not the most accurate term for what most women experience. You may feel sicker in the morning, but nausea can strike at any time of the day or night. _

_Feeling sick is a sign that pregnancy hormones are high enough to sustain a pregnancy. Women who experience pregnancy sickness are less likely to have a miscarriage__than those who don't. But that's not to say that if you don't feel sick__you won't have a perfectly healthy pregnancy._

_Just eat a balanced diet i__f you can, but if you are feeling very sick, just eat whatever you can cope with. Your baby can catch up on his nutrients later on in your pregnancy when you are feeling better._

_Pregnancy sickness usually starts at about__ six weeks __of pregnancy and improves at between__ 14 weeks __and__ 16 weeks__. But you may find that varying levels of nausea lasts until__ 20 weeks__, or even the entirety of your pregnancy. But that's very unusual."_

I nod my head…I'm sure Christian is gonna make sure that I'm eating all that I crave now…just because it has all the vitamins and minerals blip needs. I can't help but smile just thinking about it.

"_Ok then, are you ready to find what you are having?_"

"_Yes!_" We say in unison

Dr. Greene just smiles

I lay down in the in the table that Dr. Greene's tells me and pull my shirt up. Christian doesn't let go of my hand for one second. And when Dr. Greene points at our baby in the monitor we can't stop smiling.

"_Ok…let's see…_"

I look at Christian who is watching the monitor as if he wants to find some kind of treasure hiding in there.

"_Oh…here we go…ready?"_

_We both nod our heads_

"_It looks like you are having a baby boy…congratulations" She smiles_

I can't stop the tears falling for my eyes, a boy…a mini Christian…I'm so happy, I look up to Christian again and he is crying. This doesn't happen very often especially when we are in front of other people, but I know they are happy tears.

Dr. Greene leaves us so we can have a moment alone while she prints 11 copies of blip. Christian wants everyone in the family to have one.

"_I love you_" I kiss caress his cheek

"_I love you too…so so much Ana…thank you…_" He kisses my lips

"_For what?_"

"_For everything you have done for me, for married me, loving me, accepting me with all my 'issues' and now you have giving me a baby…a beautiful baby boy…_" He hugs me tie

"_Oh Christian…I have to thank you too…never in a million years I thought I would met someone like you, so loving, caring, beautiful inside and out…I thank God every day that I found you_" I hug him back

Dr. Greene comes with our pictures and we schedule our next appointment. I can't wait to tell everyone. I know Christian wants to tell them right now but I want to do something especial, maybe this Sunday when we go to Bellevue for lunch with the family. Yeah…we will tell them then.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter, I don't know anything about pregnancy so I'm doing the best I can trying to describe what Ana is going through. =)**_

_**Tomorrow I will be updating two more chapters. **_

_**Laters**_


	12. Chapter 12

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Author's note**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating this chapter yesterday. My dad did a conference about been in the war between Peru and Ecuador in 1995 and all my family was going, of course I had to go! And I didn't have time to update when I came back at 1am. **_

_**Any ways. Here it is Chapter 12. Enjoy!**_

_**I hope I have time to update the next one, I'm still writing it.**_

_**Laters**_

Chapter 12

It's finally Sunday, Christian and I are on our way to Bellevue, and we are running late cause we took our time to check that we had everything we needed. Today we are gonna announce the sex of the baby. We were thinking about having made a dozen of cupcakes with filling in the middle in blue, but Mrs. Jones insisted and she ended up doing them and I have to say, they are delicious! She made 2 dozens because I just couldn't stop eating them.

We are gonna give one to each member of the family after lunch and once they get into it they will find out that we are having a boy.

When we arrive, everyone is already in the living room.

"_Hey! We've been waiting for you two to get here, what took you so long?_"

"_Sorry, that's my fault…I couldn't find a thing to wear…_" I lie, actually Christian and I bought I lot of maternity clothe the last time we went shopping.

"_It's ok darling…you are here now…let's have lunch_" Grace Smiles at us

It's so good to have lunch with the family, sometimes we don't get to see each other through the week because we are all so busy, but to have a day to just enjoy each other's company is perfect. I wish my mom and Bob could be here though, I talk to her on the phone and she said Bob was feeling a little under the weather and they wouldn't be able to come for lunch. I miss my mom; I haven't seen her since I was in the hospital. I really hope she can come for Christmas.

Ray is here, Christian sent Charlie Tango for him and he will be staying with us at Escala for a couple of days. I'm looking forward to spend some time with him even though I start working tomorrow, I might even take him to my office so he can take a look around and see how my work is. He is really excited to become a grandpa, when I told him I was pregnant he just couldn't stop smiling and hugging me. I've never seen him that happy. He said he couldn't wait to teach the baby to fish even if it was a girl. I'm sure he is gonna be over the moon once he finds out is a boy.

Christian's grandparents are here too. They can't wait to meet their great grandchild. Mrs. Trevelyan has already made two blankets for blip, a blue and a pink one. She said it was just in case and if blip was a girl we could keep the blue one or the other way around, for the next baby Grey. Jeez, I can barely keep up with one baby and he is not even here yet. What will I do with two? I already told Christian that we should take one baby at a time. I told him that when he said he wanted me to pop out as many babies as I can. He wants a big family. Just to think about how he didn't imagine himself as a father a few months ago, now he wants a football team.

Everyone is really excited for this new addition to the family and I'm sure blip is gonna have all the attention from his uncles and aunts once he gets here. Mia and Kate are dying to know the sex so they can buy him/her a lot of clothes. I just hope they don't drag me into go with them, I hate shopping.

We are now in the living room, Carrick, Elliott and Ethan are talking about sports, Mia and Kate about the latest gossip, Grace and her parents are talking with Ray, Christian and I are sitting in one of the couches looking at them.

"_A think we should do it now_" He whispers in my ear

I nod my head and smile.

Christian excuses himself and goes to the car to get everything. Thank God is freezing outside or everything will be ruined. He enters to the living room with the box of cupcakes.

"_Everyone…Ana and I have some news we would like to share with you_" He smiles and places the box in the middle table; everyone is looking at him in surprise.

"_We found out a couple of days ago if we are having a boy or a girl and we got you all a little something to share the news_" I add

"_I bet is a girl!" Mia can't control her excitement_

_Christian gives each of them a cupcake._

"_Al the cupcakes have filling in the middle…it can be either pink or blue. Once you grab a bite you will see if we are having a boy or a girl" I say_

"_Ready?" Christian can't stop smiling_

"_Yes!_" They all say in unison and we both laugh

"_Go!_" Christian sits beside me and takes my hand while we watch them all.

"_It's a boy!_" Elliott screams

Everyone gets up of their sits and come over to us and cover us in congratulations, hugs and kisses. Grace has tears in her eyes and I hug her a little longer than the others.

"_Oh Ana…thank you so much…you really are an angle my dear_"

"_Grace, you have nothing to thank me for_" I hold her at arms length and smile at her

"_Yes I do, we all do…you save my son Ana…and now you are giving him a baby…you are giving me a grandson….and just couldn't be happier….thank you so much…_"

"_Oh Grace…I'm the one that has to thank you…for raising such a wonderful man…he wouldn't be who he is right now if it wasn't for you…all his family…_" Now I'm crying too; hormones.

Grace and I sit next to each other holding hands. She really is a wonderful woman. And I see her as my second mom; she is the one that I can turn to if I need help or advice, because my mom lives so far away from us. Christian is sitting in front of us and has tears in his eyes.

"_I love you_" I mouth to him

"_I love you too_" he mouths back and smiles

After a couple of hours everyone starts leaving, they all have a smile on their faces and are happy to have their own picture of blip.

Christian and I say our goodbyes and head home with Ray in the back sit. We gave Taylor and Gail the day off so he is driving. I couldn't help but close my eyes while listening to the radio. Moments later sleep took over me.


	13. Chapter 13

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 13

**Ana's POV**

I didn't know notice that we were home until I feel been lift by two strong arms. I love been in Christian's arms, I feel so safe when I'm with him. I feel the elevator stopping in our floor and hear Ray saying goodbye to Christian. Once we get to the bedroom, Christian closes the door.

"_Ok Mrs. Grey…I know you are awake_"

"_And how did you know?_" I play with the hair on the back of his neck

"_Your breathing changed_" He smiles at me and puts me in the bed softly

"_I just wanted to make sure nobody bother us tonight, so I pretended to be asleep_" I grin

"_Really? And why is that Mrs. Grey?_" He gets closer and caresses his nose with mine

"_I want you to fuck me…_" I whisper and I can feel my cheeks turning red, after everything we have done, this man stills makes me blush

"_Mmmm…you want to play…I will see what I can do about that…_" He kisses me while he starts undressing me…

_God I just want to rip his close off! I'm so turn on and he has barely touched me! That's it I can't wait any longer._

I grab his shirt and pulled it over his head a throw it on the floor somewhere near the bed. Then I grab his pants and boxers and pull them down. Before I can touch him, he takes my bra and then my jeans off, so I'm just lying beneath him in just my panties. He starts kissing my neck while his hands play with my nipples.

"_Christian…_" I moan

"_I know baby…hold on…I wanna take my time with you…_" He takes my right nipple with his mouth and starts pulling at it with his teeth

"_Ahhh…Christian…fuck…_" I exclaim in pleasure and pain, my breast feel really sore.

"_I'm sorry baby…you know how much I love your breast and now that they are getting bigger I just can stay away_" He smiles against my skin.

He starts kissing each of my breasts and starts going down to my belly. With one hand he caresses my bump and kisses it.

"_You are so beautiful and seen you pregnant makes you even more beautiful…I don't know how that is possible…and you are mine…_"

"_Always…_" I smile at him and caress his hair

He keeps going down until he reaches my panties.

"_Mmmm…I can see how wet you are baby…I you smell amazing_" He says inhaling my scent.

I watch in awe as his tongue begins licking my wet folds and my clitoris. I then feel two of his fingers into me, making me arch my back.

"_Oh God…Christian…I need you...please…_" I pant

He continues moving his fingers around inside me, picking up the pace.

_"Christian, please, I want you inside, please."_

He stops and I can feel his erection at my entrance…and he slams into me making scream…

"_That's right…take all of me…you feel so good baby…"_ He growls and slowly eases back and slams into me again. He then grasps my hips & we make our own rhythm. When he releases my hips I start meeting him thrust for thrust.

I feel my body quiver & I know I'm going to explode…

_"That's right baby. Come for me!"_

"_Christian!_" I scream

"_Ana… . .Much_" He shouts between which thrust and I climax around him.

**Christian's POV**

I can feel her muscles grip my dick tight as she moans and screams my name; I found my release slow and deep inside of her. I take her lips and kiss her passionately as I pour myself into her.

"_I love you so much Ana_" I whisper in her ear as my orgasm slows

"_I love you Christian_" She whispers back and smiles at me

I lay on my back beside her, grinning like a fool.

"_What's with that face?_"

"_What face?_" I rest my head on my arm so I can look at her and I smile at her while caressing her beautiful hair.

"_That face!_" She giggles

"_I'm just….happy…happy to have you in my life Mrs. Grey_" I get closer to her

"_I'm happy to have you in my life too Christian…and so happy to have a mini Christian growing inside of me_" She caress her bump

"_He might be a boy…but he could still be a mini Ana…with those beautiful blue eyes…soft skin and your brown hair…God…I want to have lots of babies with you…_" He smiles

"_Wow!...slow down Grey…one baby at a time ok?_" She laughs

"_One baby at a time_" I smile at her and kiss her soft lips

"_We should get some sleep…we have to work tomorrow_"

"_I'm gonna miss you…_" I pout

"_Don't pout…you know what that does to me Mr. Grey_"

"_And what is that?_" I caress her inner thigh

"_It turns me on…and honestly I don't want to pass out on you…I'm exhausted…_" She giggles again

"_Mmmm…rain check? Maybe tomorrow morning to wish you good luck in your first day back to work?_" I kiss her neck

"_Only if you behave tonight…" She grins_

"_I always behave Mrs. Grey._"

I kiss her one last time and hug her, her head and her right hand resting on my chest while I stroke her hair.

"_Goodnight Christian_" She whispers

"_Goodnight baby" _


	14. Chapter 14

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 14

I wake up with the feeling of Christian caressing my inner thigh; I slowly open my eyes and watch my beautiful husband smiling at me.

"_Morning Mrs. Grey_" He kisses me

"_Mmmm…good morning Mr. Grey_" I kiss him back

Christian slowly moves his hand to my sex and with two of his fingers he started massaging my clitoris.

"_Baby you just woke up and you are already wet for me…_" He moans

"_Mmmm…_" I mumble, this feels so good

"_You like that baby?_"

"_Yes….don't stop…please…_" I pant

Christian moves me and puts me on my side so his chest is facing my back and puts my left leg on his hip. He increases the movement of his fingers and at the same time he slowly fills me from behind.

"_Ahhhh_" I moan

"_You feel so tight baby…_" He eases back and fills me again, his other hand is on my hip and he starts rocking me forward and backwards so I can meet him thrust for thrust.

I'm so wet by now that his cock moved inside of my tight pussy with ease. I closed my eyes and gave a loud moan as we two move together. Christian moved his penis in and out of me, gasping for breath as we both moved our hips accordingly to allow him deeper access inside of me.

He thrusted faster and faster inside of me, slamming into me harder and harder up as I moaned and groaned. His dick moving against my pussy walls and causing me endless pleasure. I moved eagerly with him, desperately rubbing my naked body all over Christian's.

I bit my lip when I felt my orgasm coming. Then I exploded, bucking wildly against Christian's chest, screaming in ecstasy, my breasts bouncing as I gasped and panted and I moved my hips and rubbed against Christian even faster as my pleasure evolved, desperate for more pleasure.

Christian shot spurt after spurt of cum deep into my pussy as he ejaculated, grunting with pleasure. We two gave one final hump before Christian stopped moving and hug me tight.

"_I love you_" He whisper in my ear

"_I love you Christian_"

After our love making we decided to take a shower separately or we would never leave the bathroom and we had to get ready for work.

Once we are ready we walk into the kitchen hand in hand with a smile on our faces. Ray was having breakfast while reading the paper. When he notice us he just smiles at us and he winks at me, I can feel my cheeks going red and he just laughs.

"_Morning Ana, Mr. Grey_" She smiles at us

"_Morning Gail_" We say in unison

"_Morning dad_" I try not to make eye contact

"_Hey Annie, Christian_"

"_Morning Ray_" He sits on the stool next to him

"_What would you like for breakfast Mr. Grey?_"

"_Just some juice and pancakes with bacon_"

"_And you Ana?_"

"_The same_" I smile and sit next to Christian

"_Coming right up_"

"_So what are you guys doing today?_" Christian asks

"_I was hoping I could show my dad Grey Publishing…that's if you still want to dad…or we can do something else when I get back from work?_"

"_I would love to go to your office…I really want to see you doing what you love Annie, and maybe we can have lunch together?_" He smiles at me

"_Sure! Would you like to join us for lunch babe?_" I grab his hand

"_Actually I have a lunch meeting…maybe tomorrow?_" He takes my hand up to his lips and kisses me.

After breakfast, Taylor takes Christian to his office and Sawyer takes me and Ray to Grey Publishing. Just when we are entering my office I hear a ping. I take my phone out of my purse and take a look. I have a message from Christian.

**From:** Christian grey

**Subject:** Good luck

**Date:** December 9, 2012 09:05

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Dear wife,

I just wanted to tell you good luck on your first day back.

Please don't stress yourself with tons of work, Hannah can help you.

You and Blip are the most important and valued gifts in my live and I just want you to take care of yourself and him.

Call me if you need anything baby. You know how I worry if I don't hear from you through the day.

I love you

Christian Grey

CEO & Overprotective Husband and Soon to be father of the most beautiful baby in the all world, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

As I sit on my chair and my dad sits in front of me I reply with a smile on my face.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Thank you

**Date: **December 9, 2012 09:10

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear husband,

Thank you for letting me come back without been grouchy about it.

And I already told you that I will take care of blip and myself by not stressing with work. (rolls eyes)

So stow that twitchy palm!

I will call you at lunch before your meeting.

Blip and I love you so much.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, Grey Publishing

I put my phone on my desk and when I look up to Ray he is smirking at me.

"_What?_" I grin

"_Oh nothing…I just love seen you like this…_" He gets tear eyed

"_Oh dad….please don't cry_" I go to the chair next to him and take his hand

"_They are happy tears Annie…I just love seen you this happy, you love your husband, blip, your job…I just couldn't have imagine a better life for you…I'm so proud of you Annie_" He smiles at me and I can't control the tears coming down my face. Hormones again

"_I love you daddy_" I hug him

"_I love you too baby girl_" He hugs me back and caress my hair

We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"_Come in_"

Is Hannah

"_Hey Ana…you have a meeting in 5 minutes I have your notes ready_"

"_Ok..thanks Hannah…Mmmm….would you mind keeping company to my dad while I'm in my meeting?_"

"_Sure_" She smiles; she is so sweet I 'm glad I hire her. She is not just an employee she is also a friend.

"_Go Annie, I'll be fine…gonna try to not get into too much trouble_" He grins at me

"_Ok…I hope it doesn't take long then I will show you around, love you dad_" I grab my phone I walk to the door

"_Love you too Annie_"

While I'm in the elevator I check my phone again and I have a reply from Christian.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Don't temp me

**Date: **December 9, 2012 09:13

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

Are you rolling your eyes at me Mrs. Grey? My palm is twitching, and I might do something about that when I see you so I recommend you to behave if you want to be able to sit comfortable for the next few days.

Mmmm, thinking about it…Maybe I should cancel my meetings and pay you a visit.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Oh No!

**Date: **December 9, 2012 09:15

**To:** Christian Grey

I'll behave. I wouldn't want my boss's boss's boss getting on top of me at work. ;)

Now let me get on with my job, I have a meeting and my boss's boss's boss may fire my ass.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, Grey Publishing

The elevator stops at Roach's floor and I walk to the meeting room, while I'm waiting for everyone to get here Christian replies.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **&*%$&*&*

**Date: **December 9, 2012 09:18

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Believe me when I say there are a great many things he'd like to do to your ass right now. Firing you is not one of them.

Christian Grey

CEO & Ass man, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

His response makes me giggle.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Go away!

**Date: **December 9, 2012 09:20

**To:** Christian Grey

Don't you have and empire to run?

Stop bothering me.

My meeting is about to start.

I thought you were a breast man…

Think about my ass, and I'll think about yours…

ILY x

Anastasia Grey

Now Moist Editor, Grey Publishing

As I hit send, Roach comes into the room, moments later the meeting starts.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 15

After my meeting I went back to my office and started reading some manuscripts and took Ray for a quick tour of the building. When I look at my phone I realize is already lunch time! Where has time gone?

"_Ready to grab some lunch dad?_" I ask him I we go back to my office

"_Sure…where do you wanna go?_"

"_Actually when it comes to eating, blip decides_" I grin

"_Really? And what is my grandson in the mood for?_" He laughs

"_Italian_" I's so hungry that I could actually eat anything but I'm craving for some Italian food

"_Do you know where we can go?_"

"_Yep…let's go, Sawyer is waiting for us_" I already call him to get the car ready

20 minutes later Sawyer parks the car in front of the restaurant in Downtown Seattle and opens my door.

"_Ma'am_"

"_Thank you Sawyer_" I smile at him

"_Have you been here before?_" He gets out of the car behind me

"_No…never, I'm not a big fan of Italian food but blip is…last week I just ate pizza and garlic bread, someone in the office recommended this place_" I laugh remembering how I started chasing Christian around the apartment so I could kiss him with my garlic breath…he doesn't like garlic at all. It was so fun teasing him for a change.

We get inside and I young man walks smiling to where we are standing.

"_Welcome to Tulio Ristorante table for 2?_"

"_Yes please_" I smile back

He walks us to our table and gives us the menu.

"_Would you like something to drink?_"

"_Just some water please_"

"_A coke_" Ray says

"_Dad if you want to drink wine, it's ok by me…_" I grin

"_No, its fine…I will have a coke please_"

"_Very well…_" The young man walks away

10 minutes later I finally decided what I want to order…Sweet potato Gnocchi with sage butter and mascarpone; and some garlic bread…Ray orders Ravioli smoked salmon with asparagus and lemon cream. That actually sounds delicious. Maybe I will take a bit of his plate. God if I keep eating like this I'm gonna be a size of a house by the end of this pregnancy.

After lunch Ray ask me if it was ok for him to go to Escala so he could watch the game on TV, so Sawyer drive him back to Escala after he left me in the office. There wasn't a lot more for him to see here anyways, he was gonna get a little bored cause I'm just gonna sit here reading manuscripts.

By the time I finish my third fourth manuscript I look at my watch and its 7pm!

"_Shit!_" I started packing my things and grab my phone, 4 missed calls from Christian, and I left my phone in silence while I was on the meeting. He is gonna be so mad.

I walk out of my office and there is no one, I can't even remember Hannah saying goodbye. Where is Sawyer? He usually comes up here to get me at 5.

I tried to call him but he doesn't pick up…when I'm about to call for the elevator to go to the parking lot the power goes off.

"_What the…_"

Ok this not good, I better call Christian.

"_Ana!_"

"_Hi_"

"_Are you ok? I was calling you, did Sawyer took you home?_"

"_Mmmm no…actually that's why I'm calling you he is not picking up his phone and the power just went off in my floor…_"

"_What?! Shit! Ana I need you to go to your office and lock yourself in there until Taylor and I go for you understand?_"

"_Ok…but Christian what's wrong?_" I took my heels off and practically run to my office.

"_We will talk once I get there ok?_"

"_Ok_" I enter my office and lock the door.

Christian hangs up and I wait for him in my office.

I don't know how much time has passed but I started hearing people talking on the other side of the door

"_Where is she?!_"

"_I don't know! I saw her walking to the elevator and then you cut the power off and now I don't know where the fuck is she!_"

"_Let's check her office_"

The doors handler starts shaking.

_Shit! No no no…_

"_She has to be in here, open the fucking door!"_

God I can't breathe…this can't be happening…not again…

Everything that goes through my mind is when Jack kidnapped me and tried to kill me…how he stabbed me in the chest…how I almost die in Christian's arms.

They are trying to kick the door down but they can't…

"_Just shot the damn door!"_

I waited for the gunshot but nothing happened…

"_Did you hear that?_" One of them says

"_Someone is coming! We have to go!_

"_No!...He is gonna kill us if we show our faces and we don't have her with us!_"

"_We will get her another time! Let's go!_"

I don't hear anything else, I'm sitting on the floor trying to catch my breath but I can't…the power comes back and then I hear someone screaming and knocking on the door.

"_Ana!_"

Christian…he is here…

"_Ana! Open the door!_"

I try to stand up but I just get really dizzy and fall back to the floor…is getting harder to breath

"_Taylor you have the keys?_"

"_Yes, Sir_"

The door opens and Christian comes running to my side

"_Ana…baby…are you ok…_" He carries me and sits me on the couch

"_Christian…_"

"_Sir I think she is having a panic attack_" Taylor knees beside Christian

"_I need you to take deep breaths Ana….please…_" He caresses my cheek

"_I can't_"

"_Yes you can't please baby…_" I can hear the panic in his voice

I started closing my eyes

"_Ana…listen to me…you have to calm down…please baby! Take long deep breaths_"

"_Christian…_" I whisper

I fall into his arms and darkness consumes me.


	16. Chapter 16

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Author's note**_

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I've been having some trouble with my laptop. I also found a 'Beta' which is gonna be helping me on further chapters. I just have to post this one and maybe two more today because I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 16

**Christian's POV**

I miss Ana, I didn't want her to go back to work but I just couldn't say no to her, she is been through a lot and I want her to be happy, if work makes her feel like that then so be it.

She went with Ray, she is happy that he decided to stay with us even for just a couple of days, she missed him. It warms my heart to see how she is with him, they have a lot in common, and people wouldn't even know that he is not her biological father. I will always thank him for taking care of her and for raising her into the woman she is now. The woman I love.

After my lunch meeting I started making some conference calls to Taiwan. If everything goes as plan I might get the deal I'm looking for. I'm offering a lot of money so they can't say no and I hope I don't have to fly there.

Just when I end call, there is a knock on the door.

"_Come in_"

"_Mr. Grey, this came for you_" Andrea walks to my desk and gives me a white envelope

"_Thank you Andrea_"

I open the envelope as she closes the door.

_**You and your bitch of a wife are gonna pay for what you did to me. And let's not forget about that monster growing inside of her. You are all gonna pay Grey. **_

_**Game on baby bird.**_

_Baby Bird?...Shit! Hyde! He is supposed to be in jail! Fuck!_

"_Taylor!_"

"_Sir?_" He came running into my office

"_Get Welch! I need to know where the fuck is Hyde!_" I gave him the letter

"_I'm on it Sir_"

Before he leaves my office I call him again…

"_Call Sawyer, tell him to get Ana home, right now!_" It's 4:45pm

"_Yes Sir_"

I try to call Ana to tell her to go straight home with Sawyer and without arguing but she is not picking up her phone, Taylor must have call Sawyer already, I'm gonna try to call her later. What I need to know right now is how that fucker send me that letter…did he get out of jail? Who is he working with?

"_Sir, I just got a text from Sawyer saying that Mrs. Grey is home and safe_"

"_Thank you Taylor_" I'll call Ana later, right now she must be furious with me for making Sawyer take her home without any explanations.

Welch, Taylor and I stay in the office latter than normal, trying to find Hyde. Welch found out that the police only kept him in jail for a month and that apparently someone paid his bail. Why do I just found out now?! I'm gonna fired all my stupid lawyers! Those fuckers! I pay them a lot of money and they don't do a thing about this fucker!

Welch left saying he had a contact that works in the jail where they had Hyde, and that he could tell him who where the last visitors he had in there.

As I start getting my things to leave the office my phone rings.

"_Ana_"

"_Hi_" Apparently she is not mad…thank god, that would be the last thing I needed right now.

"_Are you ok? I was calling you, did Sawyer took you home?_" I know he did I just wanted to be sure she didn't persuade him to take her to Kate's first, she always goes to her place when I'm been 'unreasonable' and 'frustrating' as she says I am. I just worry about her and Blip.

"_Mmmm no…actually that's why I'm calling you he is not picking up his phone and the power just went off in my floor…_" But Sawyer texted Taylor. He said….FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"_What?! Shit! Ana I need you to go to your office and lock yourself in there until Taylor and I go for you understand?_" That's the only place where she'll be safe.

"_Ok…but Christian what's wrong?_"

"_We will talk once I get there ok?_" I run out of my office, Taylor's behind me

"_Ok_" I hear her closing a door.

I hang up and get into the SUV with Taylor and tell him everything Ana just told me. He tries calling Sawyer again but he doesn't answer.

I have to protect Ana and Blip. I'm gonna take them out of the city or the country if necessary. We will go to Aspen…or maybe even Europe! I don't care. I have to keep them safe.

We made it to Grey Publishing in just 10 minutes. We get out of the car and get into the elevator. Everything seems to be working right and the lights are on. Someone must have turned the power off in Ana's floor only. Taylor already called security and they are meeting us at the top floor through the service elevator.

When we get there everything is dark, moments later the power comes back and I immediately run to Ana's office. It's lock. She is there. Thank God.

"_Ana!_"

Nothing. I knock harder

"_Ana! Open the door!_"

Shit!

"_Taylor you have the keys?_" He asked security for them

"_Yes, Sir_" He comes to my side and opens the door. I run inside and find Ana on the floor

"_Ana…baby…are you ok…_" I carried her and sit her on the couch

"_Christian…_" She whispers

"_Sir I think she is having a panic attack_" Taylor knees beside me

"_I need you to take deep breaths Ana….please…_" I caress her check, she is so cold.

"_I can't_"

"_Yes you can't please baby…_" I shake her just a little trying to bring her back from her shock but it doesn't work.

She started closing her eyes.

"_Ana…listen to me…you have to calm down…please baby! Take long deep breaths_"

"_Christian…_" And before she can say more she falls into my arms.

"_Ana…Shit! Taylor we are going to the hospital, now!_" I take Ana in my arms and walk out of her office.

"_I want all the security videos from today Taylor_"

"_I already ask for them Sir. They will be in your desk in an hour_"

"_Where is Sawyer?_"

"_I don't know Sir. Security tells me that the SUV is still in the parking lot but they haven't seen Sawyer at all_"

"_Shit! Once you get us to the hospital I want you to come here for the security videos and look for Sawyer._"

When we get to the hospital, my mother is already waiting for us; I called her on our way here. While two nurses are taking Ana to examination my mom takes my arm.

"_Christian….what happened?_"

I tell her everything I know. Then what happened at Grey Publishing. And the panic attack that Ana had.

"_Can you please check on the baby?_" I ask my mom

"_I already call Dr. Greene she is on her way_"

"_Thank you_"

"_Christian, you can't deal with this on your own. Your father and I will help you, I want you to come to Bellevue with Ana and stay with us until all of this is over_"

"_Mom…I…thank you but…I don't think is a good idea_"

"_And why not?, we can keep an eye on you, Ana AND the baby. You guys are gonna stress yourselves over this and I don't want to take any risks with Ana being pregnant and you been too busy to even notice if something is wrong_"

"_If Hyde is after us he will try to hurt you guys in order to get to us…and I can't let that happen, and I won't let Ana be on her own…I'm not gonna lock myself in my study like I used to. I'm gonna take care of them, I promise mom_"

"_Christian…_"

"_Please mom…I can't worry about all of you and Ana and the baby at the same time…just look at her….she is in the hospital again…and it's my fault….if anything where to happen to you guys because of me…_" I hold back the tears forming in my eyes

My mom comes closer and hugs me tight.

"_It's ok…just…let us help you…with anything ok? Don't try to do everything by yourself darling… You are our son and Ana and the baby are our family…_"

"_I will…I promise you I will ask for help…I love you guys_"

"_Oh, Christian….we love you too…so much…_" She cries on my shoulder and I know is because she is still not use to see me like this…now I let her touch me, hug me, kiss me and I tell her I love her….these are things I've never done in my life until Ana came into my life.

Once they are finish checking on Ana, Dr. Greene checks on the baby she tells me that he is ok. And that she will like to have Ana here just for the night so they can keep an eye in her blood pressure.

They move Ana to a private room, I sit on the chair beside the bed, and I take her hand and just watch her sleep.

"_I'm sorry, I love you so much baby_" I whisper to her

"_Do you want me to stay here until she wakes up?_" My mom sits on the chair beside me.

"_Please...I….I don't want to be alone_"

"_You are not…I'm here darling, as long as you need me to be_"


	17. Chapter 17

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 17

**Ana's POV**

I woke up by the sound of two voices, when I open my eyes everything is dark. I get out of the bed and notice that I'm in a hospital gown. Again

I open the door of the bedroom I'm in and I see Christian and Grace. They are deep in conversation and they don't notice me.

"_Hi_"

He turns around and looks at me, Grace Smiles at me.

"_Ana…_" He comes closer and hugs me tight

"_Baby…I…can't breathe_" I whisper

"_I'm sorry…I'm just so glad that you are awake, now I can take you home…how are you feeling?_" He lets me go, we walk back into the room and he makes me sit on the bed.

"_How are you feeling darling?_" Grace sits next to me; Christian sits on the chair beside me and moves it so he is in front of me while he takes both of my hands in his.

"_I'm ok…just tired_"

"_Do you remember anything that happened?_"

"_I called Christian because the power went off in my floor…I run to my office and…there were two mans looking for me_"

I can feel Christian's grip getting tighter.

"_Christian…_"

"_I'm sorry_" he lets my hands go

"_Do you remember anything else?_" Grace caress my hair

"_They were trying to kick the door down but they couldn't and when they were about to leave one of them say (and I quote)…'He is gonna kill us if we show our faces and we don't have her with us''_"

"_Does fuckers…_"

"_Christian…_" Grace scowls at him

"_Sorry_"

"_Do you remember anything else?_"

"No…"

"_Christian and Taylor went to get you out of there…when they found you…you were in a middle of a panic attack Ana…_"

"_I….I don't remember…" _

"_It's ok sweetheart….you were in shock…but what I'm gonna say to you next is very important Ana not only for your own health but for the baby too…_"

I just nod my head

"_You need to keep an eye on your blood pressure…and the only way to know that that is ok…is by keeping your level of stress at its minimum_"

"_And how am I suppose to do that with everything that is going on?" I hold back my tears_

"_I know is gonna be difficult but Ana you have to do it….for the baby…_"

I just nod my head

"_Can we go home now?_" I look at Christian

"_Dr. Greene would like to keep you here for just the night to check on you and blip_" Grace Smiles at me

"_Ok_" I sight

"_You need to rest…_" Christian stands up and takes me in his arms…he then lays me on the bed and covers me with the sheets.

"_I don't want to rest…I want you to talk to me…_"

"_Not right now Ana_"

"_You told me you were gonna talk to me_"

"_I don't want you getting stress about it_"

"_Just tell me Christian, I hate when you keep things from me_"

"_Ok_" I sight

Ana fall asleep after I told her everything; she couldn't stop crying...mom had to give her something so she could sleep. I need to get her home and I haven't told her I'm gonna take her out of the city yet. I don't know how she is gonna take it and I don't care I have to protect her and blip.

Next morning Taylor took us home, he told us he found Sawyer tied up and unconscious in the service room in the parking lot at Grey Publishing and that he had to stay in the hospital just for one more day so the doctors can be sure there is nothing wrong with him. He also told us he was livid, he wanted to kill those fuckers, the only think he can remember is two men hitting him and putting a cloth on his mouth; they had mask and gloves, both with guns.

One of them must have grab Sawyer's phone and texted Taylor. But how did they know that he had to take Ana home? They are tracking our phone call, that is the only explanation…and that's how Hyde knows about the baby.

I've been locked in my study for a couple of hours and I haven't hear a thing about Ana. I hope she is resting.

I walk out of my office and go to our bedroom.

"_Ana?_" I close the door behind me

"_In the closet_"

"_Hey…what are you…doing?._" I stay by the door frame

"_I'm getting dress…what else I could be doing in the closet Christian?_"

"_And where do you think you are going?_"

"_Work_" She finishes putting her boots on and walks pass through me

"_I don't think so_" I take her arm

"_I need to go…I have a lot of papers to sign_"

"_Taylor will bring them here_"

"_I'm going Christian…now…let me go please…_"

"_You are not going Ana_"

"_Christian get off of me_" She tries to push me but a grab her other arm

"_I'm sorry Ana but I need to know that you are safe…and if I have to tied you up to the bed then I will_"

I started walking to the bed and drag her with me, I sit her in the bed and grab a pair of handcuffs form my bedside table while I grab her writs with one of my hands.

"_No!...Christian let me go! What the hell do you think you are doing!?_" She tries to get loose but I don't let go.

"What am I doing? I think you should ask that same question to you! Don't you think?! You are not thinking Ana! If you go out of the apartment you will be an easy target for that fucker! Why you never think of what can happen to you! And now to blip!?" I handcuffed her to the bed.

"_Christian please…let me go_" She starts crying

"_I'm sorry Ana…I will let you go when you calm down ok? Please? I'm doing this for you and blip._"

"_Let. Me. Go!_" She starts pulling at the handcuffs

"_Don't do that…you will only hurt yourself, please…_" I caress her cheek but she pulls away from me…

"_Don't touch me!_"

"_I have to go to my study…_" I walk to the door

"_Don't you there leaving me here like this Christian!_"

"_I'll come to check on you in an hour ok?_"

"_Christian fucking Grey! I swear to God! If you don't let me go right now I will scream the place down!"_

_I just walk out of the bedroom and close the door behind me. I didn't want to get to this point but she was never gonna listen to me. I'm desperate, I don't know where Hyde is and Ana is an easy target if she is out there…they took Sawyer down without a problem and they could do it again. I have to hire more bodyguards and I have to get everything ready for tomorrow, I'm taking Ana to Aspen and then Europe. I hope she forgives me for what I just did to her but I'm not taking any chances._

_I give Taylor orders to go to Grey Publishing and say that Ana will not be working until I say so. I also make him go to Stephen's and get everything ready for tomorrow; we will be taking Grey Enterprises jet to travel._

_I go to my study and watch the security videos one more time. As Taylor said. These guys are not professionals, if they were they could have taken Ana without any problem, we just have to wait until they make a mistake and they are fucked. As soon as keep my hands on these fuckers I'm gonna kill them! _


	18. Chapter 18

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 18

**Ana's POV**

I've been trying to get these stupid cuffs off for like feel like hours! But it's impossible.

I hear a soft knock on the door. I guess an hour has past already…Christian walks in.

"_Are you calm?_" He walks to the bed and stands beside me

"_Yes_" I don't look at him

"_Good…let me get these off_" He takes something from his pocket. The keys.

He takes the handcuffs off and takes my hands and before his lips can reach my wrists I get out of his hold.

"_Don't touch me_"

"_Ana…please…I didn't know what to do…you wouldn't have listened to me…._"

"_I don't care what you have to say Christian…_" I stand up and go to the closet

"_Don't you get it? If you go out he will get you…please just do as I say and stay here. Is the only way I can keep you and blip safe._" He follows me to the walking closet

"_If you don't mind I would like to get change without you staring at me_"

He walks out and I change into something more comfortable. When I go back to the bedroom Christian is sitting in the bed. I grab my phone from my purse and walk to the door.

"_Where are you going?_"

Christian is right behind me watching my every move. This man is gonna drive me insane!

I stopped at the library's door and turn around to face him

"_I'm gonna work…so if you don't mind I don't want to see your face or even hear from you for the entire day!_" I open the door and step inside; before he can say anything I slam the door on his face.

I don't know how long I've been here working. I finished my last call with some writers from New York, I told Hannah what I needed from my office and now I can relax. When I look at the clock it's already 2pm! Time to feed little blip.

I walk out of the library and go to the kitchen. Ray is there

"_Hi dad_"

"_Hey Annie, how are you feeling?_"

"_Like I could kill someone_"

"_And I suppose that would be your husband…._" He laughs

"_Dad, is not funny…he didn't have the right to lock me in the bedroom like that!_"

"_Look…I know that wasn't the best way to keep you here….but it was a very effective one…you are very stubborn Annie, and you don't see your safety as something important….BUT….is not just your safety now….is also my grandson's so…if Christian decides to just tied you up to any furniture in this place I'm not gonna argue with him_"

"_You are on his side? I'm your daughter….you should be in mine!_"

"_I'm on my grandson's side…if he is safe then I'm happy"_

We have lunch in silence….Christian comes out of his study and joins us, I ignore him every time he tries to talk to me or just look at me. I finish first so I get my plate and put it in the sink.

"_Dad are you gonna stay with us or are you going back to Portland?_"

"_I'm leaving at 5 actually…I have to go to work and I know you will be safe here_" He says looking at Christian

"_Ok, just….don't go without saying goodbye ok? I'll be in the library working"_

"_Shouldn't you be resting?"_

"_No…I'm not tired…besides I need to finishing reading a couple of manuscripts"_

"_Just…don't work to much Annie please?"_

"_I won't"_

It's 8pm, Ray left a few hours ago, I'm really gonna miss him, he promise me he would be coming for Christmas though, I can't wait to give him his present, I already bought it online.

Just when I finished reading the manuscripts Hannah sent me, there is a knock on the door.

"_Come in_" I started organizing my desk before I go to bed so I didn't even saw who came through the door. When I look up, I see Christian standing at the door frame, looking at me.

"_What do you want?_" Just looking at him makes me angry

"_Can we talk?_"

"_No…_" I grab my phone and walk out of the library ignoring him completely

I can feel him walking right behind me, I go into the bedroom and he enters after me and closes the door.

I started getting change into my pjs and go to the bathroom; before he can follow me I close the door and locked it.

I take my time to freshen up a bit; I brushed my teeth and my hair.

When I come out, Christian is sitting on his side of the bed, already in his pajamas' bottoms. Bastard, he knows I can't resist him when he is wearing just that.

_Come on Steele don't let him win. _

I walked to my side of the bed, lift the covers and lay down, he turns the lights off and does the same.

"_We need to talk_"

"_WE…have nothing to talk about._"

"_Ana please…I'm sorry for what I did early, but it was the only way I could convince you to stay here…_"

"_I don't care Christian….and I really don't care for your apologies…because every time you are sorry for something you have done I forgive you and then another shit happens and we are back in square one_"

"_What do you mean?_" What do I mean? Seriously?!

"_I don't' want to talk about it….now let me get some rest…I'm tired_"

"_Oh now you are tired, well guess what, neither of us is gonna sleep until we work things out!_" He gets out of bed and turns the light's on again

I growl in frustration

"_Tell me..._"

I sit up and take a deep breath, this is not gonna be pretty. Here it goes.

"_Fine! Let's see…just to freshen up your memory a little….oh yes, what happened in our honeymoon…what happened when I told you about blip and went to see that bitch!_" I know I shouldn't be bringing this stuff again but he is just so frustrating!

He just stares at me

"_You want me to continue?!_"

"_I….Ana I'm sorry for…_"

"_There it is again! Christian Grey is fucking sorry! You shouldn't have something to be sorry for in the first time! Is always the same with you Christian! And I just can't live like these anymore! I'm so tired…"_

"_Have…have you thought about leaving…me?_"

"_And here we go with that again….how many times do I have to tell you… . .YOU_"

"_You said you are tired….tired of me?_"

"_Christian…since we have been married….no…since we met…my life has been a rollercoaster of emotions…Sometimes I feel so happy that I could explode or sometimes I feel so…suffocated_"

"_I suffocated you?_"

"_Yes…no…sometimes_" I sight

"_I just want to protect you Ana"_

"_And you do…it's just that…I need my own space Christian….and going to work for example, gives me that…and I know that with all this threats from Jack is difficult to let go…but if I stay locked in this apartment I'm gonna go insane…and I…I don't want him to get into my life….I'm just trying to have a normal life…well as normal as I can…with you, but I need you to meet me halfway…I can't do it on my own…please…"_

He says nothing just stares at me, he looks lost…he doesn't know what to do with me

"_Christian I'm your wife….not your sub…I can make my own decisions and I will make mistakes but I have to learn from them…I can't have everything handed to me on a silver platter, don't you see? I'm trying to be someone on my own I can't just be Christian Grey's wife…" I wipe away my tears_

"_I…I didn't know you felt that way…" He sits in front of me and lifts my chin up with his hand so I can see him_

"_I'm sorry that you feel that way with me…and I promise you that I will changed...and I'm gonna be a better husband to you…and…I'm gonna be the man that you deserve to have by your side….I promise you…" He has tears in his eyes_

"_You are the man I want you to be…just…keep it down a little…" I smile at him and caress his face_

"_I love you so much_" He hugs me and cries on my shoulder

"_I love you too…shhh…don't cry…it's ok...we are ok…_" Oh my fifty!

"_Please forgive me for what I did early…I'm never gonna do it again…I will treat you like you deserve…please forgive me_" He sobs…God…I have never seen him like this

"_Christian…Christian…look at me…please_" I make him look at me and I cup his face with my hands

"_I forgive you…please don't cry_" I get teary eyed again…It hurts me so much seen him like this…so broken…

We hug again and just cry while we are holding each other like our lives depended on that…we softly lie on the bed and soon we let sleep take over us.

_**A/N:**_

_**Already working in the next chapter! Log in later to check it out **___

_**Laters**_


	19. Chapter 19

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 19

**Ana's POV**

I woke up by the sound of Christian's voice. When I open my eyes I see him caressing my bump and his lips are press against it.

"…_I promise you blip…I will be better…for you and for mommy…I love so much…_" He whispers and kisses my bump

"_He loves you too_" I whisper back

He looks up and I can see he has tears in his eyes…

"_Good morning_" He kisses me softly on my lips

"_Good morning…are you ok?_" I caress his hair

"_I am now…_" He lays by my side and hugs me

"_Hey...I though after we talked yesterday we were gonna be ok…is something wrong?_"

"_I was going to take out of the city yesterday…I even had the plane ready…_"

"_Out of the city? Is this about Jack?_"

He just nods his head

"_Were you going to take me to the plane against my will?_"

He nods again

"_Christian…_"

"_I cancelled the all thing...before we talked…I wanted us to be ok first…_"

"_We can't just go out of the city…_"

"_Yes we can…and is for your safety and blip's_"

"_If we go…it would be like we are just running from our problems_"

"_We are running Ana…is the only way I can keep you both safe_"

"_And for how long did you plan for us to be gone?_"

"_Till we stop the fucker_"

"_We don't even know where he is…it could take a lot of time…what about your family? And my parents?_"

"_First of all…is OUR family…and second of all, I have hired two bodyguards for each one of them_, for your parents too"

"_I'm scare that if we go…something might happen to them and it will be my entire fault_" I started getting teary eyed

"_What? No…Ana what Jack does is not your fault._"

"_It is….is me that he wants…no one else…I don't want any of our family to get hurt Christian…_"

"_They won't…I promise…they are in good hands…I've hired the best of the best…they will keep them safe._"

We lay on the bed for a few more minute in complete silence, just holding each other…

"_Ok…_" I murmur

"_Mmmm?_"

"_We can go out of the city_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah…_"

"_Thank you baby…I promise you…I will keep you and blip safe…_"

"_I know_"

"_I'm gonna go talk to Taylor so he can get everything we need_" He gets up of the bed

"_Ok_"

"_I love you so much_" He kisses my forehead

"_I love you too_" I smile

We are on our way to Sea-Tac. Christian talked to Grace and Carrick and let them know that we will be going to Aspen till Jack gets caught. I also talked to my mom and Ray and told them to trust the security Christian hired for them….they agree to do as they say only if I promised to do as Christian and his security say too…

Once we got to Sea-Tac, Taylor starts putting our luggage in the plane. Christian comes to my side of the car and opens my door.

"_Ready?_"

"_Yeah_"

We are only meters away from the plane when out of nowhere there is an explosion! Christian put himself in front of me and covers me with his body. When he lets me go I can see that one of the wings of the plane is on fire.

"_Taylor!_" Christian screams

"_Get in the car…now!_" Taylor comes running to us

"_Get everybody out of the plane!_"

"_Sawyer is taking care of it…we have to go!_"

Christian takes my hand and we run to the car. When we get in, there is another explosion, I look at my window and now the other wing of the plane is on fire.

Then I see Sawyer getting Stephen our pilot and the staff into another car. Taylor doesn't wait for him and drives off Sea-Tac driving as fast as he can"

Christian and I just sit in the back of the SUV without saying anything. Moments later the silence is broken by the ping of my phone. I take it out of my purse, I have a text.

_**KABOOM! You though you could just escape from me bitch? I don't think so. I might have to teach a lesson. Careful with the bullets.**_

_Bullets?_

"_Christian…" I can't control the tears running down my cheeks, he is never gonna stop until I'm dead._

He looks at me and takes my phone.

"_Bullets?...what the…_"

Before he can say more there is a sound of a glass breaking. When Christian and I turn around to see where that sound came from, we notice that the backseat window is broken.

"_Get down!_" Taylor screams at us

Christian and I slide from our sits and tried to hide on the floor of the car…all I could see when I turned around was a black van and a man sitting on the edge of the front sit window, he had a gun pointed at us.

"_Cover your head Ana_" Christian tries to calm me

"_Christian…_" I start crying

"_I need you to take deep breaths Ana…please…_"

"_He is not gonna stop until I'm dead_"

"_No…don't say that…I'm not gonna let anything happen to you...I promise…_"

They start shooting again, Taylor picked up speed but the van easily matched it. The road was cleared up and both of the cars picked up speed.

"_Luke!_" Taylor has his phone on speaker

"_I'm right behind them T!_"

"_Be ready to fire_"

From where I am I can see Taylor pilling out his gun and checking that is loaded.

At that moment they were shooting at us again, Taylor swerved, trying to avoid the bullets but the van did the same and I hear another glass breaking. The windscreen.

"_Dammit!_" Taylor shout

"_Taylor!_" Christian screams

"_Stay where you are! I'm fine!_"

I took Christian's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"_Shot them Sawyer! Now!_"

The next thing we hear is four shotguns and then Taylor stops the car and gets out.

"_What the hell are you doing?!_" Christian is screaming at him

"_Stay in the car!_"

"_Christian…_"

"_It's ok…we are ok baby…_" He hugs me tight

The next thing we hear is another shotgun and an explosion. We get out of the car's floor and look at the van…is upside down and is on fire.

Taylor is walking to us now. Sawyer drives the car around the van and gets out. He opens my door.

"_Mrs. Grey Mr. Grey are you ok?_"

"_Ana…Ana look at me…_" Christian cups my face with his hands and I look at him

"_Christian!_" I hug him tight and start sobbing on his shoulder

"_You are ok baby…you are ok…_"

"_Sir…I think it would best if I take you both to the hospital_"

"_No…no more hospitals please_" I can't stop crying

"_Ok…Ok…no hospital…Taylor you go…they have to check your arm_"

"_I'm fine…_" He looks at his bloody arm like is nothing

"_You are going…Sawyer will take you along with everybody that was in the plane. Just to make sure you are all ok…I will drive the SUV to my parents' house_"

"_Sir…I can take you both…_"

"_It's an order Taylor…you are hurt…go now_"

Taylor goes to the passenger sit of the other SUV and gets in, Christian leaves me in the backseat or the car and he gets behind the wheel. 15 minutes later we are at the front door of Bellevue.

"_Ana…_"

I didn't notice that Christian got out of the car and is now beside me

"_Oh my God! Christian! Ana!_" I can hear Graces cries

"_We are ok mom…please…just check on Ana…_"

"_I will check you both…you are bleeding…_"

I immediately turn to see Christian and I notice a small cut on his forehead…

"_I'm ok…it's just a scratch_" He caress my hair

"_Let's get you both inside…_" Carrick is now beside Grace.

"_Can you walk sweetie?_" Grace asks me and I just nod my head

I get out of the car and take Christian's hand in mine.

A couple of hours later Christian and I are in his old bedroom laying in bed. Grace wanted us to rest while she makes us something to eat. She checked us over and we only have a few scratches from the glasses, she also check on blip and told that he is fine…however; my blood pressure was too high for her liking so she send me to rest.

While we are lying on the bed hugging each other. Christian caresses my hair and kisses my forehead every now and then

"_Are you ok?_"

"_Yeah…_" I murmur back

"_Taylor already talk to the police and explain everything…_"

"_He killed them_"

"_He was protecting us…is his job…_"

"_I know….I'm just…it's a little bit of a shock seen him like that…being so cold and just…it scared me a little…_"

"_I know…I wish you should have had to see him like that…but he is the best in his work baby…and he will do anything to protect us._"

"_I know…I know…is he ok? His arm didn't look good_"

"_He said he is fine and that he will be here with Sawyer in an hour to brings us some clothes and he is gonna check that is safe to go back to Escala_"

"_And Gail?_"

"_She is not there…I gave her the they off and she is with her sister_"

"_Good…_" I close my eyes….I'm so tired

"Sleep baby"

"Wake me when he food is ready please? Blip and I are starving" I laugh

"_I will…don't worry_"

"_I love you Ana_"

"_And I love you Christian_"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors note:**_

_**I know, I know...it's been so long since my last update. But my laptop die and I had to get it fix. And I just got it back yesterday afternoon. And because I was busy with some last minute Christmas shopping I just started writing at 10pm.**_

_**So here you go! Hope you guys like it! I stay all night writing at least three chapters to make it up for you guys.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 20

**Christian's POV**

Mom came a few minutes ago to tell me that dinner was ready. I look at Ana and she is sleeping so peacefully that I don't want to wake her up. She has been through so much today. I need to find Hyde, this has to end; I won't tolerate more of this.

"_Ana…baby…_" I whisper in her ear while caressing her bump

"_Mmmm_" She looks like an angel when she is sleeping. You can see it in her face, no stress, no worries. I want to see her like this when she is awake too. I'm gonna find that fucker.

"_Dinner is ready baby…_"

"_Ok…just five more minutes_" She murmurs

"_Do you want me to bring your dinner here?_"

"_No…no…just five more minutes and I'll go downstairs_"

"_Ok…if you don't come in 10 minutes I'll be come for you Mrs. Grey_"

"_Mmmm….go away…_"

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen. I help my mom with the dishes

"_How is she darling?_"

"_She is ok….just tired…she'll be down here in 10 minutes_"

"_Ok…_"

"_Hey bro…_" Elliott enters the kitchen

"_What are you doing here?_"

"_Mom called us…_"

"_We wanted to check on Ana_" Mia comes right behind him

"_Where is she?" Kate comes running_

"_I guess you all know what happened today…."_

"_Where is she Grey?" _

"_Kate, she is sleeping…she'll be down in a few minutes."_

We all go to the living room and wait for Ana to come downstairs. It's been exactly 10 minutes since I left her in the room. I better go check on her.

When I walk into the bedroom Ana is not in the bed.

"_Ana?_"

Nothing

"_Ana!_"

"_I'm here" She walks out of the bathroom_

"_I thought…you didn't come downstairs_"

"I know, I'm sorry…I just started feeling really sick and a little dizzy but I'm ok now" She wraps her arms around my waist

"_Maybe you should stay in bed…I'll will go get you something to eat_" I hug her and kiss her forehead

"_No…no…I don't want to stay here…I will go with you_"

"_Ok…"_ I sight

She looks up to me and just stares at me while one of her hands caresses my cheek.

"_What?_"

"_Nothing…I just, love you so much_" She traces my lips with two of her fingers

"_I love you too…_" I lean down and kiss her soft lips.

What started as a soft and innocent kiss, it became a passionate one and full of desire. She bit my lower lip and I couldn't help but moan. I started walking to the bed without letting her go and lay her gently on the mattress with me on top of her. She slides her hands inside my shirt and caresses my chest before taking it off. Then she started unbuttoning my jeans and with my help I pull them off and throw them to the floor.

"_I think you are a little over dress Mrs. Grey"_

"_And what are you gonna do about it Mr. Grey?"_

"_Mmmm I'm gonna rip them off of you and then I'm gonna fuck you hard" I whisper in her ear and she moans in response. _

I love the effect I have on her. Is the same on she has on me.

I take her shirt off and slowly start taking her bra off…taking my time with each of her breast. I squeeze them with both of my hand and Ana moans. They are so sensitive now that she is pregnant and man are they getting bigger every day.

"_You are so perfect Mrs. Grey_" I suck her right nipple

"_Ahhhh_" She is panting now and I have barely touched her.

"_You nipples are so perfect baby…so pink…so sweet_" I suck harder

"_Ahhh Christian…please_"

"_What do you want baby?_"

"_You…please…_"

I take her sweats off

"_Mmmm…no panties Mrs. Grey…Just how I like it_"

My fingers immediately find her entrance. When my fingers are as deep as they can be inside her I get down and start sucking her clit.

"_Ah! Christian…Oh…God…Don't stop…please…_"

"_Baby you taste so good and you are so wet…_" I pull my fingers in and out of her

"_Please…ahhh_"

Just when I feel her inside walls starting to get tighter and get my fingers out of her

"_Ahhh…Christian!_"

"_I know baby…but I want you to come with me inside of you_"

I get on top of her and kiss her beautiful and sweet lips while I slam into her hard. I tried to silent her moans with my mouth.

"_Oh God_"

"_Ana….my Ana…you feel so tight…so wet…_"

"_Christian…please…faster…_" She grabs my arms and presses her forehead against mine. We locked eyes and I fuck her even harder and faster.

After a few more trusts we both found our climax.

All you can hear in the room is our breathing. I'm laying on my side of the bed with Ana grap in my arms. Her head resting on my chest and her right hand press on my abdomen.

"_You know, they are probably waiting for us to go downstairs_"

"_I don't want to let you go…_"

"_Me neither baby…_" I kiss her forehead and nuzzle her hair, she smells so good

"_I just want to lay here with you…forever…when I'm with you…like this…it makes everything better…_"

"_Hey, look at me…_"

I take her chin and I met her beautiful eyes.

"_I promise you this is gonna stop…I'm gonna do everything I can In my power and I will protect you and blip…and when I'm find that fucker I will make sure he doesn't come back again…_"

"_Christian…I don't want you to do anything stupid…please…_"

"_I won't…I promise…I just want you safe…_"

"_I know…but I want you safe too…please…if anything happens to you…I don't know how I will live…_" I can see her eyes getting teary

"_And I feel the same way baby…we are gonna be ok…the only thing that is important right now is blip…we are gonna start our own family…and we just have to take care of him…_"

"_You are gonna be such a good dad_"

"_I'm gonna try_"

"_I you will succeed_"

"_I love you Ana_"

"_And I love you_"


	21. Chapter 21

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 21

_**Ana's POV**_

It's been a week since the car chasing. There is no sign of Jack and Christian is going crazy. He spends most of his time in his office with Taylor, Sawyer and Welch.

I'm in the library reading some manuscripts that Hannah brought for me this morning. When I take a look at my phone I realize it's already 6pm! Why hasn't Christian come for me to have a snack before dinner? He is always checking up on me….I better go find him.

I went to his office but there was no one there…I enter the kitchen, Gail and Taylor were there…

"_Hi Ana…_" Gail smiles at me

"_Hi…mmmm...Have you guys seen Christian? He is not in his office_"

"_He said he was gonna take a shower ma'am_"

"_Oh ok…thanks Taylor_"

"_Ana…dinner in 10?_"

"_That would be great Gail thank you…this little one is hungry…_" I caress my bump and smile at her

I went to the bedroom and turn the lights on; Christian is sleeping, spread eagle on the bed…still in his Armani suit…he is so tired he didn't even take his shoes off…my poor fifty…

I walk to the bed and carefully knee in front of him and start taking his shoes off. Then I stand up and start getting his tie and shirt undone. I tried to pull his suit and shirt off but he is too heavy.

"_Baby_" I whisper in his ear

Nothing…

I start kissing his forehead then his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips. He slowly starts moving to his side so he can get close to my body and I take the opportunity to take his clothes off. I even had the opportunity to take his pants off and he didn't wake up. Is so funny how he can stay away from me even when he is sleeping…

He is lying on the bed in just his boxers. I take a blanket from one of the drawers and cover him. I sit beside him and just watch him for a while. I don't want to wake him up for dinner…he looks so tired and he never sleeps more than 4 hours. I kiss him goodnight and walk out of the bedroom.

I ate dinner with Gail, Taylor and Sawyer. They hesitate at first but I didn't want to be alone son they decided to join me.

After dinner I went to the library to finish my last manuscript so I could have the days off tomorrow.

I got really uncomfortable on my desk so I lay on the sofa to finish reading. I didn't realize I was so tired until I lay my head on the sofa's arm and I just close my eyes for a few seconds, and that was enough for me to fall asleep completely.

When I open my eyes, it takes a while for me to notice that I'm no longer in the library but in my bed. With my nightgown on. When I turn to my left I met the most beautiful gray eyes staring at me.

"_Hi…_"

"_Hey baby…_" He gets one stroke of my hair and puts it behind my ear

"_What time is it?_"

"_It's already Midnight_"

"_Wow…I didn't mean to sleep that long…I didn't even realize I was so tired_"

"_It's normal for you to sleep this much Ana…blip Is taking a lot of your energy and you have to rest_"

"_I know…but I also have to work…I have one manuscript left_"

"_Well…no for tomorrow…we are gonna have the day off Mrs. Grey_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah…really_"

"_You have been working so much lately that I feel like I barely see you_"

"_I know…I'm just so busy trying to find Hyde and we have nothing…_"

"_You are letting him get in to you…_"

"_What else am I suppose to do?_"

"_Let's just tried to live our live as normal as we can…please…_"

"_Ok…_" He sights

"_Good…_" I smile at him

"_Why are you smiling?_"

"_Nothing I just…remember what you did when you were sleeping_"

"_Oh you mean when you take advantage of me?_"

"_Advantage?_"

"_You took all my clothes off and leave me in my boxers Mrs. Grey, who knows what other things did you do to me while I was sleeping_" He starts getting closer to me

"_I just wanted you comfortable…you fall asleep in your suit…and I didn't take advantage of you Mr. Grey…actually it was the other way around_"

"_And what did I do to you Mrs. Grey?_"

"_Well you can't even keep your hands off me while you are asleep. You got really touchy early…_" I laugh

"_Well of course I can't take my hand off you…you are so beautiful…sexy…funny…smart…and you are all mine…_" His lips find mine

"_And you are mine…_" I whisper and kiss him back

After our midnight love making we go to the kitchen for a snack…

While I'm waiting for the water to boil Christian sits in one of the barstools eating some fruit. I ask him if he wanted me to make him a sub or something but he said it was too late to eat something heavy.

Suddenly the lights of the kitchen went off.

"_Christian…_" I started to panic

"_I'm here…Don't move I'll come to you"_

_Moments later I feel his hand on mine_

"_I need to call Taylor but my phone is in the bedroom_"

"_What if we just go find him…_"

"_No…I don't know if this is a problem with the building or…_"

"_Jack…_" I start shaking

"_We need_ _to get you to the panic room…in Taylor's office…let's go_"

We walk in silence through the apartment, then we hear a noise…and we both freeze where we are…I squeeze Christian's hand so hard that he had to stop me with his other hand…

"_I know you are here bitch…_"

Jack…how...How did he get in? God…I can't breathe and I start shaking…then I feel two strong arms carrying me.

I don't know how Christian managed to get us out of the living room without making a noise…when he puts me down , I hear a door closing.

"_Chris…ti…an?"_

"_I'm here_" The emergency lights of the room are on

"_He…_"

"_He is not gonna lay a finger on you…do you understand me?_"

I just nod

"_I need to go find Taylor…and you are gonna stay here understood?_

"_No!...no..please don't leave alone…"_

"_If I don't find Taylor we are never gonna get him…this is our chance Ana…Yes he got in…but trust me…he is never getting out…I won't let it…"_

"_You could get hurt..please"_

"_I'm not…please…just stay here…don't come out unless you see it's me ok?" He points at a monitor near the door_

"_Christian…_" I can't hold back my tears…

"_Hush now…I'll be back for you…ok?...I promise…_"

And with that he is gone. I lock the door right after he left and sit in front of it watching at the monitor.

God please let him be ok…don't let Jack hurt him…please…I would die if something happens to him…

I close my eyes and wait for Christian to come for me…


	22. Chapter 22

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 22

_**Ana's POV**_

I don't know how long I've been waiting in here…what if something happened to Christian? Where is Taylor? And Sawyer? What if Jack killed them and he is now looking for me?

There is a knock on the door and I look at the monitor. Christian!

I open the door quickly and I launch into his arms the moment he steps in.

"_I'm ok…I'm ok_"

"_What took you so long? I though….I though…_"

"_I know, I'm so sorry…I'll explain later we need to go now…_" He grabs my hand

But he is out there…

"_He is upstairs…Taylor and Sawyer are after him…we need to take this opportunity to go out…come, Gail is already in the car._"

"_In the car?_"

"_Yeah, she is hiding there…Reynolds took her there…and now we have to go…_"

We exit the panic room and start waling though the apartment. Just when we got to the front door, the lights come back…

"_Shit_" Christian whispers

We hear shooting from upstairs and when we turn to see if someone comes down we see him….sitting in one of the couches in the living room, pointing his gun at us…

"_Going somewhere?_"

"_Ana stay behind me_" He steps in front of me

"_You really though I would come in here alone?_" Jack laughs

"_What the fuck do you want?_"

"_What I want? Let's see…first I'm gonna take that bitch and fucked her up right in front of you…then I'm gonna kill her and then you…_" He steps closer to us and Christian covers my body with his…

"_Come here bitch or I will shoot him right here right now!_"

"_Fuck off! You won't lay a finger on her!_"

"_Fine then! I will kill you first and then I will fuck her up!_"

Jack has his finger on the trigger and he points It right at Christian's forehead.

I close my eyes and grab Christian's hand while we wait for the worst together…I hear the trigger...but nothing happens…

"_What the fuck?!_"

It's stuck…the gun is stuck!

Before Jack get's the opportunity to fix the gun Christian launches at him and tackles him to the floor….I see the gun slipping out of Jack's hand and sliding under the sofa.

Christian starts punching Jack but he is bigger than him and he manage to get Christian off him and he starts punching him now….

"_No!...Christian!_" I step closer to them

"_Go Ana!..._" Christian screams

I can't leave him here…I won't! I take one of the vases that has the roses Christian brought me yesterday and hit Jack on the head…He falls right next to Christian and I get closer to help Christian get on his feet…His face is cover with blood and he can barely walk…that's when I notice that he grabs his ribs.

"_I think that fucker broke my ribs_"

"_We have to get out of here…_" I put one of his arms over my shoulder and help him walk to the front door. Just when we are both getting into the elevator someone grabs my hair and I fall to the floor.

"_Ana!_"

"_Let me go!...Let me go!_"

"_You though you would get away that easily?! Ah?! You bitch! You are gonna pay!_"

Jack grabs me by the hair and drags me across the floor until we are back in the living room…I can see Christian trying to run after me but he is in so much pain…

Jack gets on top of me and starts touching my breast…

"_Owwwww!_" I yell in pain

"_Shut up!_"

"_Let me go!_" I tried to kick him off

"_Shut the fuck up! And stop moving!_" He slaps me

Just when he is about to take my shirt off Christian tackles him again…

I manage to stand up and I see Christian laying on the floor…Jack is already getting up…he fell on the coffee table…and his arm is cover in blood with little pieces of glass coming out of his wounds.

That's when I see Taylor coming downstairs and signs me to keep quite.

"_Fucking asshole! I'm gonna kill you!_"

He starts waking up to us, I get in front of Christian so I can protect him…somehow…him like he did before…and before Jack can lay a hand on me or Christian, Taylor shoots him…

Jack freezes where he is and I can see his shoulder cover in blood…he tries to get closer again and this time Taylor shoots him on the chest…

There is blood coming out of Jack's mouth…he falls to his keens and then his body just falls to the floor. I turn to Christian and knee beside him…

"_Christian…baby_"

He has his eyes close and doesn't answer me…

"_Christian!_" I sake him

"_I'm fine…it just…hurts…_"

"_I already call 911 Sir…_" Taylor knees beside me

"_What took you so long?_"

"_There were four man upstairs Sir…Sawyer and I manage to get them down but he got shot…I already took care of him…we just have to wait until the ambulance arrives…_"

"_Ana…are you ok?_"

"_I'm fine…the important thing is that you are going to be ok…_" I can hold back my tears

"_Don't cry…_" He caresses my cheek and smiles at me

"_I love you so much…_"

"_I love you too_"

I kiss him…been careful with his already swollen lip and caress his hair. I sit beside him and we wait for the ambulance to arrive…

When we arrive to the hospital, Grace is already at emergency door. Taylor must have called her. Christian is been taken to an emergency room so the doctor can check him over. They don't let me go with him and I just stand outside the room waiting until I can see him.

"_Ana…_"

Someone grabs my shoulder and I jump…is Grace

"_Oh…Grace…you scared me…_"

"_I'm sorry darling…_"

I hug her tight and start crying…

"_It's ok Ana…it's all over baby girl….it's all over…_"

"_I was so scared…_"

"_I know you were…Ana…are you ok? Did you get injured?_"

"_I'm fine…I just…_"

I don't know if I should tell her, she is gonna take me away from Christian to check on me

"_Tell me darling…_"

"_I just hit my back when Jack pulled me by my hair and I fell to the floor_"

"…_I'm gonna check you over ok? And the baby…I will do it in the room next to Christian ok?_" She knows I can't be away from him right now

I just nod my head

We head into a smaller room and she starts checking my back…I already have a bruise but is nothing more than that…Then she checks on blip. He is more than fine.

It's been an hour since we arrive, and everybody is already here…Kate hold me in her arms while we all wait till we can see Christian.

Grace went to see him a few minutes ago…

"_Ana…_"

I look up and I see Grace

"_He is in a private room, come on…I will take you to him…then we can all visit ok?_"

They all nod and I stand up, Grace takes my hand and leads me to Christian's room

When I walk in, I see him laying on the bed with his eyes close. He has a banded across his thorax. And his face is no longer cover with blood.

"_He is ok…nothing that time won't heal…he is just sleeping...they had to him analgesic to cease the pain on his ribs._"

I nod my head and walk closer to the bed…I caress his hair and carefully kiss his forehead…then I sit on the chair beside the bed and take his hand on mine.

It's been a couple of hours since I've been here sitting beside Christian. Grace said he should be waking up any moment now.

Moments later I feel a gentle squeeze on my hand and when I look up I find those beautiful gray eyes I woke up to every morning.

"_Hi…_" I whisper

"_Hi…_"

"_I'm so glad you are awake…let me call your mom ok?_"

"_Ok_"

I go to find Grace and she comes with me along with the doctor that is treating Christian.

They all explain his injures and that he can be discharge in a couple of days. After the doctor exits the room Grace breaks into full sobs…

"_Mom….don't cry…please…_"

"_I was so worry about you…when I saw you at the emergency room…covered in blood…I though…._"

"_I'm ok mom…please…please don't cry_" I could see Christian getting a little teary eyed.

Grace walks up to him and hugs him without hurting him of course and Christian hugs her back

"_I love you so much Christian…_"

"_I love you too mom…_"

I get teary eyed watching Christian and Grace getting so emotional…the two strongest people I know, just breaking down in each other's arm. I know Christian never let anyone to touch him…not even Grace, and now he let's all his family hug him or kiss him and he has finally accepted that we all love him, that he deserves to be love and that he can love us back…

Minutes later everyone comes in…and they stay with us for a couple of hours…once we are all alone, Christian asks me to lay down with him, and I do...making sure he is comfortable.

"_How are you feeling Mrs. Grey?_"

"_Very well Mr. Grey_" I lay my head on his shoulder

"_And how is blip?_" He rest his hand on my bump

""

"_He is happy that his daddy is ok…and he is also excited that Christmas is getting closer and closer…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep" _I smile at him and rest my hand on top of his

"_I'm gonna spoil him so much and e is not even here yet_"

"_Hey…not too much…I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you or you will just buy him a helicopter when he gets 18_"

"_That's not a bad idea…I'm gonna teach him how to pilot Charlie Tango first and then I'm gonna buy him a new one_"

"_Christian!_"

"_Just kidding baby…_" He laughs

"_You know….I'm really excited about Christmas too…_"

"_Yeah…me too…_"

"_Really?_"

"_Really…I've never like Christmas before…I never thought I deserve any presents or just anyone who took care of me when I was little…I thought I deserved to be left alone and being punish for my actions…but Grace and Carrick...they always show me how much they love me and I can finally see it now…and it's all thanks to you…_"

"_Me?_"

"_Yes, you baby…you show me how much my family loves me and how much I love them…you really show me how to love them back…and I'll be always grateful to you for that…I never in a million years imagine that I would be married and….wow….now I'm gonna be a dad too!...You are my biggest Christmas present Ana…_"

"_And you are too Christian….i love you so much_" I kiss him

"_I love you too_" He kisses me back

We lay in bed just caressing each other and kissing every now and then.

"_You know…I talk to Elliott today…_" I play with his fingers

"_About?_"

"_The house…_"

"_And?_"

"_It's finish_"

"_Really?...He told me it would take him another month to finish it_"

"_Yeah, he told me he wanted to be a surprise…everybody has been helping him…even Gail and Taylor…_"

"_Wow_"

"_He says we can move in before Christmas…we can do it tomorrow if we want to_" I smile

"_Let me talk to Taylor…we will get everything in boxes and by the end of the week we will be in our new home_"

"_I can't wait to put up the tree_ _and the lights!"_

"_I can't wait either baby"_

We both fall asleep moments later…with a big smile on our faces and holding each other tight.

Finally we are gonna have some peace in our lives with Jack out of the picture.

Now I can really enjoy been with my family and spend some quality time with my husband and blip.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Next update will be tomorrow morning.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it and I wish you all a merry Christmas! Enjoy some time with your family and eat a lot of turkey! =)**_

_**Bye guys!**_

_**Feliz navidad**_

_**Andrea**_


	23. Chapter 23

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Sorry I'm late. I know is a short chapter but I will make it up to you guys tomorrow with 3 more chapters! **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Andrea**_

Chapter 23

**Moving day**

_**Ana's POV**_

Christian and I woke up early this Saturday morning so we can get some last boxes packed for the moving guys to take them to the new house.

"_Ana…_"

"_Yeah?"_

"_We are ready to go baby…" _ He walks into our room

"_Ok…just…give me a minute…_" I walk to the edge of the bed and sit there

"_Hey…are you ok?_"

I take one last look to my surroundings and take a deep breathe

"_Hey…are you ok?_" He sat next to me and caressed my back

"_Yeah…_" I whisper

"_What's wrong?_"

"_Nothing is wrong baby…_"

"_It doesn't seem like it…talk to me_"

"_I promise…nothing is wrong…I'm just sad about living this place but I'm also excited about our new home_"

"_You know we can always come back…we still have the playroom Mrs. Grey so I plan on bringing you here very often…_" He starts kissing my neck

"_God…you don't think in anything else but sex don't you?_" I laugh

"_No when it comes to you baby_"

"_I'm really looking forward to start this new chapter of our lives…_"

"_Me too babe…and I can't wait to meet blip…._" He caresses my bump

"_He is getting so big and I'm only 16 weeks pregnant…by the end of this pregnancy I'm gonna be huge!_"

"_Mmmm…I'm looking forward to it Mrs. Grey…there will be more of you…_"

"_You are incorrigible Mr. Grey_" I laugh

"_That I am_"

We are interrupted by a knock on the door…Is Taylor…

"_I'm sorry Sir…but we are ready to go…_"

"_It's ok Taylor…let's go baby…_"

Once we arrive, Elliott is already waiting for us, he opens my car door and lifts me in his arms.

"_Elliott! What are you doing?_" I laugh

"_I hear you get really tired little lady, so I may give you a tour of the house while carrying you around_" He smiles and walks to the front door

"_Elliott!_"

Oh no, Christian is mad

"_Give me my wife back!_"

"_Oh come on little brother…you can't carry her, your ribs are still sore…I'm just helping you…_" He smirks at him…he loves getting into Christians nerves

"_Put her down…now…_"

"_Ok…ok…jeez…just chill bro…_" He puts me down

"_Thank you_" I grab Christian's hand

"_Ready for the tour?" _Elliott is excited

"_Lead the way" _I smile at him

Elliott goes in first…

"_You know…he was just kidding…don't be so grumpy old man_"

"_I don't like any man touching what is mine…_"

"_He is your brother_"

"_Still…"_

"_What am I gonna do with you Mr. Grey?"_

"_Mmmmm…I will think of something later…"_

"_Come on you two!" Elliott shouts_

Six hours later Christian and I are lying naked on our new bed. Both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"_Wow_" I whisper

"_Yeah wow…_" I hear him laugh

"_What was dad Mr. Grey?_"

"_That Mrs. Grey was my way to say welcome to our new home_" He rolls over and he is on top of me again.

"_Well…thank you…that was a mind blowing welcoming_"

"_Mmmm…that it was…and that was only us christening this bedroom…we still have at least 6 more bedrooms to go…_"

"_And I can't wait…_" I kiss him

"_I love you Mrs. Grey_" He kisses me back

"_I love you too baby_"


	24. Chapter 24

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 24

It's been two days since we moved into our new house. We are on our way to our appointment with Dr. Greene for my 16 week check up.

Once we arrive at the hospital, we waited to be call by the nurse. 10 minutes later we are in Dr. Greene's office.

"_Hello Ana…Mr. Grey, please take a sit_"

"_Hi Dr. Greene…_" I smile and sit in front of her desk

"_Dr. Greene_" Christian just nods.

"_So…how are you feeling Ana?"_

"_Fantastic! I feel so much better than before…less nausea, fewer mood swings…_"

"_Thank God for that one_" Christian laughs

"_Hey!_" I slap his arm playfully

"_Ouch! What? Is the true_" He smirks at me

"_Do you want to see blip?_"

"_Yeah…_" I smile at her

Minutes later we are watching at blip in the monitor…

"_In the next few weeks, your baby will double his weight and add inches to his length. Right now,__he's about the size of an avocado__: 4 1/2 inches long and 3 1/2 ounces." _

_I got teary eyed just looking at him…Christian is holding my hand and kisses my hair every now and then while we watch our beautiful baby._

"_His legs are much more developed, his__head is more erect__than it has been, and his eyes have moved closer to the front of his head. His ears are close to their final position, too" Dr. Greene points at the monitor and explains the changes _

"_The patterning of his scalp has begun, though his locks aren't recognizable yet. He's even started growing toenails"_

"_Toenails?" Christian ask_

"_Yes…toenails" Dr. Greene smiles at us_

I kiss Christian's hand and squeeze it gently

"_And there's a lot happening inside as well. For example, his heart is now pumping about 25 quarts of blood each day, and this amount will continue to increase as your baby continues to develop"_

"_He is beautiful" _I whisper

"_Would you like me to print you some pictures?"_

"_Yes please" _I say

"_I think…" _

"_11 pictures?" _Dr. Greene cuts him off

"_Yeah…" _Christian just laughs

Dr. Greene knows us so well…

Christian helps me clean my bump and we sit in front of her desk again…moments later she comes with an envelope with our pictures.

"_Ok…now…I want you here next month ok?_"

"_Ok…_"

"_Soon you'll experience one of the most wonderful moments of pregnancy —__feeling your baby move__"_

"_Really?"_ Oh I can't wait to feel blip!

"_Yes…BUT….while some women notice "quickening" as early as 16 weeks, many don't feel their baby move until about 18 weeks or more. And because this is your first baby, don't be too impatient — you may not be aware of your baby's movements until 20 weeks or so._

_The earliest movements may feel like little flutters, gas bubbles, or even like popcorn popping. Over the following weeks they'll grow stronger and you'll be able to feel them much more frequently."_

I caress my bump and smile at Christian

We left Dr. Greene's office and go to the pediatrics wing.

"_I really hope your mom can join us_"

"_I bet she will baby…come on…this is her office…she is gonna be surprise that we are here_"

Christian knocks on the door in front of us

"_Come in_" We hear from the inside

Christian opens the door and see Grace in her desk

"_Christian...Ana!...what a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?_"

Grace hugs both of us and can't stop smiling

"_We had an appointment with Dr. Greene and we wanted you to join us for lunch…_"

"_That's if you are not too busy Grace_"

"_I'm never too busy to be with my family…and I already finished my runs….i would love to join you"_

"_Perfect!...get ready then…Taylor is waiting for us_"

"_Ok…just give me 5 minutes_"


	25. Chapter 25

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 24

_**Ana's POV**_

Christian took us to "Café Campagne" located just along the historic Post Alley of Pike Place Market.

"_Here you go baby_" Christian pulls my chair and I take a sit

"_Thank you_"

"_Mother_" He does the same for Grace

"_Thank you darling_" Grace takes a sit beside me

Christian sits in front of us

"_Would you like something to drink?_" The waiter asks

"_I will have a coke please_" I say

"_Same for me_"

"_And me_" Grace Smiles at me

"_Very well…I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order" _He leaves

"_I'm starving…I think I could eat everything in the menu_"

I look up and Grace and Christian are staring at me with a smile on their faces

"_What?_"

"_Nothing baby…_" He laughs

Did I say that out loud?

"_I'm sorry…is blip…he is…_" I blush

"_It's ok darling…is normal that you AND blip are this hungry…he needs all the energy and vitamins he can get…_"

"_Order whatever you want baby_" Christian smiles at me

"_Stop laughing at me!_" I slap his arm playfully

"_I can't help it…_" He laughs even more

His laugh is so contagious and now I can't stop laughing either. Grace joins us too and then I see some tears in her eyes.

"_Mom…what are you crying?_" Christian stops laughing and he is on Grace's side right away

"_I'm just happy darling…I've never seen you laugh like this…_"

"_Mom…_"

"_It's ok…I'm sorry I ruined our lunch….I'm just a silly old woman….I just seem to cry all the time I see you guys…"_ Grace smiles at me

"_You haven't ruined anything Grace…_" I gave her hand a gently squeeze

"_I'm happy mom…more than I ever thought I would be…_"

"_I know…I'm so proud of you Christian_"

"_I love you mom_"

"_I love you too_"

They both hug and then Christian returns to his sit right when the waiter comes with our drinks and ready to take our order…

I will never get tired of seen Christian and Grace been like this…I know they have a lot to make up for the last 24 years…and is still a bit of a shock to her seen Christian acting so carefree, laughing and joking around or even watching him been so emotional. It really is a wonderful thing to see.

We talk about Christmas and how they celebrate it every year. There is a dinner party at Bellevue, on the 24th, just for the family. And then they all sleep in. But before they all go to bed the can open just one present. And every year is the same; matching pjs. Grace started talking how Christian never wanted to wear them and they never push him. But this time Christian promised that he will wear them. I started laughing just imagine how all the Grey's would look so funny in their matching pjs.

"_You better stop laughing Mrs. Grey…you are gonna wear them too you know…_"

"_What?_"

"_Yes you are Ana…you are not gonna be the only one…Kate and Ethan will be wearing the same thing_" Grace smiles at me

"_Ok…but they better be pink…_" I looked at Christian who has a shocked face…yeah…he hates pink…

"_There is no chance in hell that I'm gonna wear something pink…mother…_" He turns to Grace for help

We both look at each other and laugh at Christian

"_We will see honey_"

"_Great…_"

Then we talked about blip and we show Grace the new picture of him…

"_He is getting so big…_" She can't stop looking at the picture

"_Yeah…he is…_"

"_Do you have the nursery ready?_"

"_Not yet…we haven't had the time to look for styles or designs_"

"_Yeah…and we haven't had time to pick a name either…_"

"_Well you better hurry…this baby is coming soon and you have to be ready…_"

"_We know….and we will_" I caress Christian's hand

"_I can't wait to meet my first grandson_"

After lunch we took Grace back to the hospital and Taylor took us to the house…by the time we got there I was really exhausted. Christian opened my door for me and helped me getting out of the car.

"_Thank you Mr. Grey_"

"_You are welcome baby_"

"_I think I'm gonna take a nap…join me?_"

"_Of course…_"

We walked into our bedroom upstairs and we got comfortable in our pjs. We both lie down on the bed and hold each other tight

"_How are your ribs doing?_"

"_They are better…_"

"_Did you take your pain killers?_"

"_Yes…_"

"_Good…_"

"_Are you checking up on me Mrs. Grey_?"

"_Yeah I am…_"

"_You like taking care of me don't you?_"

"_Of course…and don't deny it…you've been loving it….specially when you made me wear that nurse outfit…_"

"_Mmmm…how could I forget that?...you were so sexy…._" He started kissing my neck

"_Mmmm…_" I moan

"_Are you still tired?_"

"_No…_"

"_Good…but you will be after I'm done with you…_" He gets on top of me

After our 3 rounds of love making we fall sleep in each other's arms. I can't ask for anything better than this.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hope you guys liked it!...already writing the next chapter, if I have time I might be writing another one today. Login later and check it out!**_

_**Laters**_

_**Andrea**_


	26. Chapter 26

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 26

_**Ana's POV**_

Christian went back to work this morning. I tried to convince him to stay here and work from home until his ribs are 100% cure but he didn't listened to me. I even lay naked on the bed right when he came out of the shower and tried to seduce him…what did he do? He didn't even look at me. That man knew what I was up to and he won.

Well if he is gonna go to work then so am I.

I showered and changed and Sawyer drove me to Grey's Publishing. There was a lot to do. Meetings with writers, the head of different departments and of course a lot of manuscripts to read.

By the time I'm done with my third manuscript I looked at the clock and it's already 1pm.

I grab my phone and text Christian

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Are you busy?

**Date: **December 19, 2012 01:05

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear husband,

I hope you had a wonderful day at work…you would normally text me just to see what am I up to so I know you are really busy cause you didn't.

I wanted to know if you would like to join for lunch. (My treat)

And maybe we can do our Christmas shopping, I really need some advice, I don't know what I should buy for your dad, mom, Elliott and GOD MIA! That's gonna be impossible.

I also have to get my old fifty a gift. What do you get for a man that has everything?

Also, Sawyer went to get our tree right after he drop me off at work. It should be already in the house. What do you say if we take the rest of the day off to get it decorated…Gail already started putting up the lights. She has the entire security team helping her. Is already the 19th and there is a lot of work to do before Christmas.

Text me back as soon as you can.

Love you!

_Blip & Ana _

I put my phone down and went to find Hannah so I can let her know that I will be leaving for the rest of the day. I get back to my office and started getting my things in order. I reply a couple of emails from Roach.

I'm ready to go. I grab my phone and Christian hasn't reply yet. I call Sawyer and tell him to get the car ready.

I call Christian but it goes to his voice mail.

"_Hey baby…I guess you didn't read my text, I'm going to the mall right now and gonna grab something to eat on my way there, I wanted you to join me but it's ok I will see you when you get home. Love you. Laters_"

Sawyer calls me and tells me he is in the front door. I took the elevator and when the doors opened on the first floor I almost fall on my ass when I hit a wall of muscle right in front of me. He is now grabbing me by the arms to give me stability.

"_Oh my God….I'm so sorry! are you ok ma'am?_"

He is a tall blond man…in his forties. Green eyes and very muscular.

"_I'm ok….thank you_" I get out of his hold.

"_Are you sure…would you like to sit down for a minute?_"

"_No…no…I'm fine…thank you….I have to go…_" There is something wrong with this guy…he makes me feel very uncomfortable.

"_Have a good day ma'am…and again…I'm sorry_"

I nod my head….and walk to the SUV that is park outside.

"_Good afternoon Mrs. Grey_" Sawyer opens my door and helps me get in the SUV

"_Hi Sawyer…thank you_" I grab his hand and step into the car. He walks to the drivers sit and we are on our way.

"_Where would you like to have lunch ma'am?_"

"_Can we go to McDonalds? I really want a hamburger and fries OH! And a chocolate milkshake!_"

"_Of course ma'am_"

After we grab our lunch we are on our way to the mall

"_Sawyer, do you know anything about Mr. Grey? He is not answering his phone_"

"_I talked to Taylor right before you leave the office. He is in a meeting and apparently he forgot his phone in his office, would you like to talk to him? I can get Taylor to get him for you…_"

"_No…no…it's fine…he is busy…I will see him when he gets home…_"

"_Ok Mrs. Grey_"

"_Sawyer…where did you put the tree?_"

"_In the living room ma'am…beside the fireplace ma'am_"

"_Perfect...I can't wait to decorate it_"

When we get to the mall I started shopping first for Ray and my mom…then for Kate and José…

My phone rings…and I thought it was Christian so I didn't even check the number

"_Hey baby…_" I smile

"_Hi baby…_" Kate?

"_Kate? Oh I'm sorry I thought it was Christian_" I laugh

"_I thought you two where at home…_"

"_We both went back to work this morning…though I'm at the mall right now…doing some Christmas shopping…You?_"

"_Actually I was on my way to pick you up from your house I wanted to do some shopping too_"

"_Well…come here then! I'll wait for you…I need some help…I don't know what I can get for the Greys_"

"_Ok! I'll be there in 10…where are you exactly?_"

"_I'm walking to McDonalds right now…blip wants another milkshake_" I laugh

"_I'll be right there…_"

"_Ok…Laters_"

"_Laters_"

Once Kate got here…we started shopping like crazy…we both bought presents for Elliott, Christian, Mia, Grace and Carrick.

"_Hey…did you know about the matching pjs?_" Kate asks me

"_Yeah…Grace told me about them…_"

"_Well she told me she wanted to get some of this new Angry Birds pjs? But she didn't know where to find them…_"

"_Oh…I hear about them….mmmm…I think JC Penney has some of those_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah…you wanna go?_"

"_Sure"_

"_Maybe we can call Grace and pick her up at the hospital"_

"_Good idea…"_

We talk to Grace and she decided to join us. We went to JC Penney and bought 8 pajamas. They only had 5 in the same color so we decided to bought a different color for each couple.

I can't wait to see Christian wearing his.

After we said our good byes, Kate went back to her apartment and Grace went to Bellevue. While I was on my way to the house I checked my phone…and nothing…not even a text from Christian…jeez..it's already 5pm…

"_Sawyer can you please call Taylor?_"

"_Sure Mrs. Grey_"

Sawyer puts Taylor on speaker.

"_Sawyer…_"

"_T…I have Mrs. Grey for you_"

"_Hi Taylor_"

"_Ma'am…what can I do for you?_"

"_Are you with Christian?_"

"_Yes ma'am…he is in a meeting right now…_"

"_Still?...i call him early…I haven't hear a thing from him….are you sure he is ok?_"

"_Yes ma'am…he is just busy…I can get him for you if you want…_"

"_Yes please…_"

Minutes later Christian in on the phone…

"_Ana?_"

"_Hi…_"

"_Hi…is everything ok?_"

"_Everything is perfect…I just….i was worried about you…you didn't text me or call me back…I left you a couple of messages…is everything ok?_"

"_Oh…I'm sorry baby…I left my phone in my office…my battery died_"

"_Oh…ok_"

"_Look everything is fine…I'm just finishing a meeting and I will see you at home ok?_"

"_Ok…._" I sight

"_I love you…and blip…_"

"_We love you too baby…_"

"_Laters_"

"_Laters baby_"

_**Authors note:**_

_**Ok guys…one more chapter coming right up **_

_And thank you to "charhamblin" for the idea of the angry birds pajamas! __=)_


	27. Chapter 27

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 27

Once I get home I hide Christian's present in my closet and put the others in the living room so I can wrap them up later.

"_Hi Ana_"

"_Hi Gail, is everything ready?_"

"_Yes….I was just about to turn the lights on…you are gonna love it…_" She says excited

"_Thank you Gail…and I'm really sorry for making you do everything at last minute…I know we just moved in…and…_"

"_Nonsense Ana…I loved decorating the house…actually I never really decorated Escala…Mr. Grey only celebrated Christmas at his parents' house but he never really like Escala to be decorated…he didn't even had a tree…_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah…and he always gave Taylor and me a few days off also…so he would just stay there by himself…is good to see the effect you have in him…you have completely changed him_"

"_In a good way I hope?_" I smile

"_Of course in a good way Ana…I'm sorry if I'm been a little out of place…but…you are the best thing that's ever happened to him_"

"_Oh thank you Gail….and he is the best thing he is ever happen to me too…and you are not been out of place in any way…you are family too Gail_" I hug her

"_You are family to me too Ana…_" She hugs me back

"_How about I go with you outside and we get all the lights on? Christian is gonna love it once he gets here_" I smile at her

"_Ok let's go_" She smiles back…

We both go outside and get everything ready…we stand in front of the house and see how the house looks like…

"_Gail…is…amazing…thank you!_" I hug her again

"_Is no problem Ana, now…why don't we go inside and I prepare you a cup of hot chocolate hmm?_"

"_That would be wonderful, blip really likes chocolate, he's already like his daddy_"

An hour later I'm in the living room getting all the decorations for the tree in place…I'm just waiting for Christian to come home so we can do it together…my phone rings but is not Christian.

"_Hi dad_"

"_Hi Annie…how are you baby girl?_"

"_I'm good just finishing some Christmas decorations…and you?_"

"_Just finished watching a game…and…I…well…_"

"_Dad…are you ok? You are worrying me"_

"_Everything is fine Annie…I just miss you…you would normally be on school break and come here for Christmas that's all…"_

"_Oh…dad I miss you too" I started getting teary eyed_

_I talked to my dad for like it felled like hours…he told me that he got blip a fishing gear so he can go fishing with him when he gets older and I couldn't help but laugh, Christian will love it. What is it with man and fishing…I will never get it…_

_Just when we hang up, Christian walks into the living room…_

"_Hello stranger" I hug him_

"_Hi…I'm sorry…I just read your text and hear your voicemail" _

"_Its ok baby…you are busy, I get it…you have an empire to run…" I smile at him_

"_It's not ok, my family is always first…is just that I couldn't avoid this people…they came all the way from Australia…"_

"_Christian…listen to me…if I'm not giving you a hard time about this then why would you do it yourself? Come on…we are both busy people, sometimes you are gonna be too busy to spend every single minute with me…and sometimes I'm gonna to busy…so let's just enjoy the moments when we are together and everything is gonna be ok…" I kiss him_

"_I love you Mrs. Grey"_

"_I love you too…now…would you like to help me decorate the tree?"_

"_Of course…oh…and by the way the house looks amazing"_

"_It is all Gail's work"_

"_I will tell her then…"_

"_Good…now come" _

_I grab his hand and we both start decorating the tree…_

_An hour after Gail brings us our dinner to the living room…Christian and I snuggle in the big new couch and enjoy our dinner while we talk about our day._

"_I went to the mall with Kate and then we picked up your mom from the hospital"_

"_My mom? Why?"_

"_She wanted to buy some things and she didn't know where to find them…I did so I took her"_

"_What things?"_

"_I'm not gonna tell you" I laugh_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's a surprise" I kiss his cheek_

"_But…" He pouts_

"_Don't pout…you know what that does to me…and I'm not gonna tell you"_

"_Fine…but I'm gonna pout all I want…" He keeps eating_

"_Fine with me…and I'm gonna do this every time I want to…" I bit my lip and I hear him moan, he puts his plate a side and gets even closer to me and starts kissing my neck_

"_Oh no Mr. Grey…we still have to finish the tree…" I push him back and laugh_

"_I want to play…"_

"_After we are finish…"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes Sirrrr…" I bit my lip again_

_After we finish our decoration I go to the kitchen for a cup of tea...I gave Gail the rest of the night off…so it's just the two of us in the big house…_

_I'm sitting on the barstool eating some Christmas cookies Gail made early today while I wait for the water to be ready._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Blip is hungry" I smile at him_

"_Really?" He keens beside me a caress my bump then moves me so he is right in front of me and presses his lips to my bump_

"_Hey there buddy…thank you for making mommy eat…she won't listen to me most of the time…so is good to see that you are already learning how to take care of her when I'm not around"_

"_Great…I'm gonna have a mini Christian bossing me around…" I pout_

"_You are gonna love it...he is the next CEO so he has to make sure how to put order when I'm not there don't you think?"_

"_God Christian he is not even born yet…please don't tell me you already have an office for him"_

"_Not yet baby…"_

_He laughs and stands up_

"_I think there is something you promise early Mrs. Grey"_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Oh…so now you need a reminder…let's see"_

_He gets closer and starts kissing my neck while his hands are caressing my breast…_

"_Christian…"_

"_Let's go upstairs…"_

"_Yes…please…" I beg_

_Christian takes me in his arms and carries me to our bedroom…soon we are both lost in each other over and over again..._

**Ok guys. 4 chapters today wow!**

**More to come tomorrow…I don't know how many…gonna stay up all night and we will see how many more I can finish.**

**Laters**

_Andrea _


	28. Chapter 28

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 28

**Christmas Eve with the Greys**

_**Ana's POV**_

"_Come on baby! We are gonna be late!_" Christian yells from the bottom of the stairs

"_I'm coming!_" I grab my purse and go to meet my husband

"_What took you so long?_"

"_I couldn't find a thing to wear….I'm huge and I need more maternity clothes_" I pout

"_Why didn't you buy something when you went to the mall a few days ago?_"

"_I forgot…I was buying all the Christmas presents for everybody!_"

"_I will make Taylor get you something…ok?_"

"_Fine…_" I sight

"_Good…now let's go!_" He grabs my hand and we get into the SUV

Once we get to Bellevue, we say hi to everybody and we left the presents under the tree.

Dinner was delicious, Grace and Mia made it and I have to say…blip and I couldn't stop eating…and every now and then I found Christian staring at me, grinning like a fool.

"_Why are you always laughing at me?_"

"_I'm not…_"

"_Yes you are…and you are always staring at me…_"

"_Ok….yeah…I did laugh…is just that…I'm really happy when I see you eat…_"

"_Is not funny...you are not the one gaining all that extra weight…Blip is making me so fat I really don't know how I'm gonna lose all of this weigh once he gets out_"

"_You are beautiful Ana…I don't care if you wait 200 pounds or 100…there is no difference for me…I love you just the way you are baby…_" He wraps his arms around my waist

"_How do you do that?_"

"_Do what baby?_" He whispers in my ear

"_Make me feel…so secure of myself…you make me feel beautiful everyday even if I don't feel that way…you…_"

"_Listen to me, there is nothing more beautiful that seen you carrying our child inside you…you are glowing Ana…you look like an angel every single day and I'm the one that gets to wake next to you every morning for the rest of my life, so stop with this insecurities…ok?_"

I just nod my head…

"_Is already 7pm…and I can tell that you are tired…you want to lay down for a little bit before is time to open our first presents?_"

"_I'm just gonna lay on the sofa…_"

"_Would you like a cup of tea?_"

"_Please…_"

"_Ok…I'll be right back…_" He kisses my forehead and goes to the kitchen

_**Christian's POV**_

"_Hey darling…_"

"_Hey…I'm just gonna make a cup of tea for Ana don't worry I won't burn your kitchen…_" I smile at my mom

"_Oh…ok…good….let me know if you need something else…_" She keeps making hot chocolate for everybody

"_Ok…_"

I sit in front of my mom while I wait for the water to be ready…

"_Christian is everything ok? You are very quiet_"

"_Mmmm…is just…mom…is Ana_"

"_What happened Christian?...do you want me to check on her?_" She looks worried

"_Everything is fine…is just…lately she is been acting really weird around me…_"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_Well…she…doesn't let me touch her…and she is always hiding from me…_"

"_Darling…__Many mothers-to-be are concerned about their changing figure and its effect on their sex life — while many others feel more sexually charged than ever.__"_

"_Wow…ok….this just turn into a really awkward conversation"_

"_Come on Christian…we are both adults…and I'm just trying to help you out a little bit…"_

"_I really don't want to talk about our…"_

"_Sexual life?"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Just tell her you love her darling…tell her that she is beautiful…"_

"_I already told her that…"_

"_Tell her more often….don't give her the chance to think otherwise…"_

"_I will…thank you mom…"_

"_Any time darling"_

_What would I do without this woman in my life…she not only safe me when I was a little boy…she keeps saving me every single day…protecting me and given me advice whenever I need to. _

It's already 9pm and we are all sitting in the living room…Mom and that walk in with all of our presents…

"_Ok...ready?" They both smile_

"_Yeah" We all say in unison_

Mom and that start giving us all our presents and they keep a couple for the two of them too.

"_Open them_" Mom smiles at us

We all open our presents and as every year they are pajamas.

"_Come on…take it out_" Ana stares at me smiling

When I take it out, I'm sure my face was a shock because Ana can't stop laughing

"_Are you serious? How old do you think we are?_"

"_Come on put it on…_" Ana insist

"_Show me yours"_

"_Is the same us yours…red with the face of that angry bird in front…" She laughs_

"_I rather sleep naked"_

"_Oh no you don't….you promise you will wear them….now go put them on or you will be sleeping along tonight" Kate and Ana laugh, that's when I see Elliott is gonna be wearing the same one as me but in pink_

"_But…"_

"_You are lucky she didn't choose the pink one for us…"_

"_Ok…I'll be right back"_

"_But I don't want to wear this one…" Elliott says_

"_Elliott…come on…" mom insist_

_**Ana's POV**_

We all come back to the living room and we are all wearing our pjs.

"_I just want a few pictures_" Grace says

"_Great_" Christian whispers beside me

"_Hey…be a good boy or you will not get any presents tomorrow_" I whisper back

"_But I like being a naughty boy Mrs. Grey_" He eyes darken and he cups my behind and gives it a gently squeeze

"_Oh no you don't Mr. Grey…we are at your parents' house…_" I slap his arm playfully

"_I can always gag you_"

"_I don't think so….now go and smile for the picture…_"

Mia, Elliott and Christian are gonna have their pictures taken first then Kate, Ethan and I will be joining them.

Is so funny to see Elliott trying to pose as masculine as he can with his pink pjs on. Kate is laughing her ass off and I can't help but join her, and I'm already crying with all the laughing.

After we join them for more pictures we all go to our bedrooms.

"_You know…you look pretty hot with your pjs_"

"_I look like a kid actually…I don't know where my mother came up with this idea"_

"_Well I really like them…and I though you would wear this pjs with your head up…you kind of look like that angry bird" I burst out laughing again_

"_Oh really?" He gets closer_

"_Have you seen yourself in a mirror when you are angry?...well now you can see it by just looking down at you t-shirt" _

"_Are you making fun of me Mrs. Grey?"_

"_Me? Never Mr. Grey" I step back _

"_Oh so this is the game we are playing at? You know you can't run from me"_

"_Actually, I can…" I walk to the door_

"_Where do you think you are going?"_

"_This is a big house…I can hide anywhere…"_

"_Oh no you don't"_

_Christian runs to me and I open the door and run outside before he can get me…_

"_Be careful..."_

"_I will…but still you won't catch me"_

"_We will see about that"_

_Just when I'm running through the hall I hear someone moaning…and I stop right where I'm standing and see Christian approaching me_

"_Shhhh" I look at him with a smile on my face_

"_What's wrong?" He whispers_

"_Don't you hear that?"_

_There is a loud moan_

"_Is that…Elliott?"_

"_I think so…" I laugh_

"_Let's get out of here before they realize we are out here" He carries me back to the bedroom_

"_So…I guess a spanking is in order don't you think?" He smiles_

"_And for what?"_

"_Mmmm….let's see….you run from me…you denied me what is mine when we were downstairs…I would say that you deserve at least 10"_

"_I don't think so…we just hear Kate and Elliott having sex…of course someone could hear us"_

"_As I said…I can always gag you"_

"_We don't have any…."_

_He smiles at me_

"_Wait a minute….you did bring a gag don't you?"_

"_I'm always prepare baby"_

"_We are at your parent's house"_

"_Even better….it makes it more exciting"_

_He comes to the edge of the bed where I'm sitting and kisses me hard…._

"_Now…lay on your side…cause I'm gonna give the spanking of your life…"_


	29. Chapter 29

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Hi guys! I just wanted to say GRACIAS! For all the reviews! Especially to "**__**R-J briggs**__**" and "APEJEN" your wonderful reviews are really what keeps me writing this story, thank you so much for taking the time to read it and I'm really happy you like it! **_

_**Enjoy this next chapter**_

_**Laters**_

_**-Andrea**_

**Christmas day**

_**Ana's POV**_

I woke up with the feeling of someone taping my bump gently…I turn over to see if it was Christian but he was sleeping with his back facing me…then I feel it again and I put my hand on my bump…is Blip!

"_Christian!_" I shake him

"_Mmmm_"

"_Christian! Quick!_" He turns over and I grab his hand placing it on my bump…just where I felt blip a few seconds ago…

"_What?_"

"_Don't move…just wait…_"

And then we feel it again…a soft kick…

"_Oh my God…Ana…is he…_"

"_Yes! He is moving…_" I smile at him

"_Hey there son…_" His lips are now on my bump

I giggle…I love when he talks to blip

"_We love you so much son…Merry Christmas…_" He kisses my bump and then kisses me softly on my lips

"_That was the best Christmas present Mrs. Grey…thank you_" He plays with my hair

"_It took both of us to make our baby Mr. Grey…so thank you to you too…and Merry Christmas_"

"_Merry Christmas…_" He kissed me again

"_Ready to go downstairs?_"

"_I don't want to put those pajamas again, I rather stay here naked like I'm now…_" He smirks and starts kissing my neck

"_Come on…I want to see everyone's faces when they open their presents…is our first Christmas together_"

"_Rain check Mrs. Grey?_"

"_Rain check Mr. Grey_"

We put our pjs on and go downstairs just when the bell rings…everybody is already in the living room…Christian and I hug everyone and wish them a Merry Christmas…

"_Look who is here…_" Grace enters the living room

"_Mom!_" I ran to her and hug her tight

"_Hi sweetie…_" She hugs me back and caresses my hair

"_Merry Christmas mom…I miss you so much_" I try to hold back my tears

"_I miss you too baby girl…Merry Christmas…_"

"_I love you…_"

"_I love you too baby girl…_"

We both let go and I hug Bob…

"_Merry Christmas Bob…is so nice to see you…_"

"_Merry Christmas Ana…_" He hugs me back

We all sit around the tree and right before we start open our presents the door bell rings again…Carrick gets it and I jump out of my sit before he could say who was at the door…I already know…

"_Daddy!_" I hug Ray

"_Hi Annie…_" He hugs me back

"_Merry Christmas dad…I'm so happy you are here_"

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world angel…Merry Christmas_" He caresses my cheek

"_Come…we are just starting to open our presents_"

We spend most of the morning opening our presents, talking, taking pictures, joking around, eating and drinking hot chocolate…I just sit next to the tree I look at everyone…

I really don't know how I got so lucky…this people right here are everything to me…they are my family…and I can't wait for blip to meet each one of them…he is gonna be so love by all of them…

"_Ana?_"

"_Mmmm?_" I look at Christian

"_Are you ok?_"

"_Of course…why?_"

"_You were just staring and didn't move and you are caressing your bump_" He smiles

"_I'm just taking in this beautiful moment…I love you Christian…so much…_"

"_And I love you too baby…more than you would ever know…_"

He puts his hand on my bump and we feel a softly kick again, we both laugh

"_We love you too blip_" We say in unison

When we look up…everyone is staring at us…Grace has her camera pointed at us and takes a few pictures.

"_You guys want to feel little blip moving?_" I ask

"_Yes!_" They all say and run to my side

"_Wow! Just be careful ok?_" Christian says worried

"_It's ok baby…_" I kiss him

We spent our entire day in our pjs and play some family games…Kate and I were always laughing at Elliott because every time he losses, he gets mad…and when we started playing poker he even bet his car! …and I won..again…Christian started laughing hysterically at Elliott…he even had tears in his eyes for laughing so hard….Elliott almost breaks down knowing I now owned his Lamborghini and I was gonna give it back to him…but Kate convinced me of giving him a hard time and told me to keep his car for at least a week so he could learn his lesson…I agreed…he always underestimated us when it comes to a competition or a game…

Grace, Carrick, Ray, Mom and Bob where all in the kitchen…Grace and Carrick had already changed and they where getting everything ready for lunch with the help of my parents…

There was a moment when they came into the living room with more chocolate and they saw us all playing and laughing…we were really acting like children…and we didn't mind at all…Grace was over the moon when she saw us all like that, specially Christian…I could see the tears in her eyes and then she took her camera

"_Ok children…I want I big smile from all of you…_" She smiles at us

We all get together and smile

"_Say cheeeeese_"

"_Cheeeeese_" We all laugh

Before we all went back to our sits, Grace took the opportunity to take another picture right when Christian was kissing me with his hand on my bump…Elliott was kissing Kate and Ethan was kissing Mia.

Yep. We are one big happy family.

This has been by far the best Christmas I've ever had.


	30. Chapter 30

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 30

_**Baby Grey**_

_**Ana's POV**_

It's the 29th of December and Mom and Bob went back to Georgia to spend New Year's Eve with Bob's family. Ray went back to Portland yesterday; he is gonna spend New Year's Eve with Mr. Rodriguez

Christian and I are back at the big house and we are sitting in the living room trying to pick a name for little blip…

"_So we just say the names we like until both of us like the same one?_"

"_Yeah…that's what a read...we can do a list too if you want…seriously Ana I don't know a thing when it comes to babies…I just read everything I can hoping I won't screw up when he gets here…_"

"_You are not going to screw up…we are in this together…and we are learning together…yeah we are gonna make mistakes at some point…but we will learn from them…ok?_"

"_Ok…_"

"_Good…now...who is first?_"

"_You…_"

"_Ok…mmmm…Thomas_" He makes a face that says he doesn't like it

"_Brian…_" Now I make a face…

We keep going like this for about an hour…

"_Ok...this is not working…at all…_" I sight

"_What do you suggest?_"

"_Maybe we are just being a little superficial?...I mean…we are just saying any name that comes to our mind…what if we think of names of people that mean something to us…I don't know for example…your dad….Carrick_"

"_Mmmm…I don't know…I mean…I love my dad…but he doesn't even like his name…_"

"_Does he have a middle name?_"

"_No…_"

"_Mmmm_"

"_What about you? Whose name would you like our son to have?"_

Who?...well the only man that has been important to me since I was little (well before Christian and now blip of course)…he raise me and took care of me, the one who gave his last name…my dad…

"_Ray…_"

"_Ray?_"

"_Raymond actually…_"

"_I like it…and is also a strong name…blip is gonna need one for when he takes over GEH_"

I roll my eyes at him

"_Did you just roll your eyes at me Mrs. Grey?_"

"_Maybe…_" I blush

"_Mmmm…I think you did…you know…my palm is twitching_" He gets closer to me and starts caressing my inner thigh

"_Mr. Grey…we are in a middle of something…really…important…_"

"_It can wait…_" He kisses my neck

Before I could say something I feel little blip moving…

"_Your son is saying to stop Mr. Grey…he really wants us to pick a name for him…_"

"_Really?_"

He gets down and kisses my bump

"_You have to learn to keep quiet when mommy and daddy are having a little fun buddy…We have to take turns with mommy ok?"_

_Blip kicks back as an answer…_

"_Good…" He kisses my bump one last time and then kisses me_

Before he can continue…I stand and sit in the other couch…

"_You can't escape…_"

"_What about a rain check…_"

"_Mmmm…ok…but you own me a spanking…my palm won't stop twitching until I give you one…_"

I just nod my head…jeez I can feel how wet I am already…I take a deep breath and look at him…

"_Now that we have chosen Raymond...what about you? Whose name would you choose?_"

"_Theodore_"

"_Your grandfather?_"

"_Yeah…_" He whisper

"_Why?_"

"_He and my grandmother…were always close to us when we were little…they always were nice to me and never push me to be different…when they realize how fucked up I was…am…_"

"_Don't talk like that…_" I sit next to him and take his hand

"_...My grandfather, he doesn't say much most of the time but he really is a good man…he was always there when I needed someone to talk to when I couldn't talk to anybody else…_"

"_Not even Elena?_"

"_...my relationship with Elena was more…physical, we didn't sit and talk about our day…and when the fighting started well she put me in my place, but it was my grandfather who would call me to his study and just talk…_"

"_What about your dad?_"

"_I talked to him...sometimes…but when I was mad at him or Grace because they wanted me to see another shrink…I would talk to him…he also was the only one that wasn't mad at me for dropping out of Harvard. He said that I should follow my dreams, he dropped out of Harvard too when he was my age…my parents were so mad at me…but he always got my back when I needed him…_"

"_I can't imagine Carrick or Grace been so mad_"

"_They really were…but then they let it go…when they saw I was doing something I really wanted…and started making money…but what really hurt them was that I got so involve in my work that spent most of my time away from the family…that's when I stopped talking to my grandfather so often…I will keep him and everyone at arms length, but that all changed…thanks to you…_" He got closer to me ad kiss me

"_I love you_" I kiss him back

"_I I love you…_"

"_I love that we learn something new about each other every day…_"

"_I've never really talk about my relationship with my grandfather…to any one…_"

"_I'm glad you talked to me…_"

"_Me too_"

"_So…what do you say about….Theodore Raymond Grey?_"

"_Theodore Raymond Grey, I really like it…do you like son?_" He is talking to my bump again and I laugh

"_I think he does, he is moving so much…you would think he is dancing in there"_ I can feel him move again

"_So…now that we have chosen a name…what about some mommy and daddy time?_"

"_I would really like that Sir_"

"_Good….let's go_" He carries me and starts walking to the stairs

"_Christian!...what are you doing? You can carry me all the way to our bedroom…_"

"_Like hell I can't_"

"_I'm so heavy…_" I blush

"_You are not...and you are gonna get an extra spanking for doubting me Mrs. Grey_"

"_Really?_" I started kissing his neck

He didn't say anything…I just hear him moan and he run to the bedroom…he put me on the bed softly and started ripping my clothes off…


	31. Chapter 31

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 31

_**New Year's Eve**_

_**Ana's POV**_

I can't believe how fast this year has come to an end. And how much my life has changed in these last few months. I graduated college, I met the love of my life, I _married_ the love of my life, I have this wonderful family around me, and I'm pregnant.

Christian and I have had our ups and downs but together we were able to go pass through them, and it made us stronger.

Now we are all here…in Bellevue again, and is Grace's birthday! Mia made a big cake for her…and Christian and Elliott were in charge of the decoration…and of course we are also waiting for the new year to arrive…I'm so excited and I can't wait to see what 2013 is gonna bring to my plate. But what I'm most excited and quite scared at the same time is little blip…I'm already 17 pregnant and blip is getting bigger every single day…

I feel very insecure with all the changes my body is going through, sometimes I just break down because I can't find a thing to wear but Christian always tells me how beautiful I am and gets Taylor to buy me something that fits me. I so funny seen Taylor…quite scare actually. Every time he is with me he looks like he is gonna faint. And I know is because he doesn't know in what mood I am and he is afraid that I'm just gonna start crying at any moment. Gail laughs at him and calms him down. I seriously though this mood swings were over…but little blip really loves to give a hard time. And let's not forget how he now plays with my bladder. I go to the bathroom every 30 minutes! Jeez…and my back is also killing me. I know Christian wanted more children after blip but I'm seriously thinking about taking a break of two years for the next one.

"_Hey baby…_" Christian wraps his arms around my waist from behind and caresses my bump

"_Hey you…_" I caress his arms

"_We are gonna sing happy birthday to my mom...come on…or there is not gonna be any cake for you and blip…_" He takes my hand and we enter the house. I was just getting a little of fresh air…

"_Everybody is ready?_" Carrick said

"_Wait…where is the birthday girl?_" Elliott asks

"_I bet she is in the kitchen…_" Mia says

"_I will go get her…_" Christian leaves my side and goes to the kitchen. Moments later Christian is carrying Grace to the dining room and she has the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"_Now we are ready_" Christian puts Grace on her feet, kisses her cheek and wraps his arm around her shoulder…Elliott does the same from the other side and Mia hugs her. Carrick takes the cake and puts it in front of them.

"_One…two…three…_" Christian says

"_Happy birthday to you…_" We all start singing

Grace can't stop looking at Christian and I can see her getting teary eyed…She hugs Elliot and Christian tight and she kisses Mia's forehead…after we finished singing I can hear what Christian whispers in her ear…

"_Make a wish mom_"

"_I already have everything I could ever wish for…_" She whispers back and blows the candles.

"_Who wants cake!?_" Elliott says excited…he really acts like a kid sometimes, I wonder how Kate kepp ups with him.

"_I do!_" Mia responds just as excited as Elliott

"_I love you mom…_" Christian hugs her mom one last time

"_I love you too Christian…_" She hugs him back and caresses his hair

Kate, Ethan and I hug Grace and wish a happy birthday one more time…then Carrick grabs Grace and gives her a passionate kiss.

"_Happy Birthday my love_" Carrick smiles at her

"_Thank you darling_" She smiles back

"_Ewww…guys! Get a room!_" Mia says horrified

"_They are just kissing Mia…_" I laugh at her expression

"_Yeah well you haven't seen them making out in the sofa like teenagers while watching a movie_"

"_Ok! I want some cake…_" Grace says trying to change the subject and blushing a little.

We algo to the living room while we talk and eat some cake…Mia really knows how to make them…it's delicious…I'm already in my second slice of cake while everyone are still in their first…Christian sits next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder and his other hand caresses my bump…

"_How are you feeling baby?_"

"_I'm ok…the headache from this morning is finally gone but my back is killing me…_" I put my plate on the coffee table beside me….

"_You wanna go lay down for a couple of minutes?_"

"_If your mom doesn't mind…_"

"_Would you feel ok if I ask her?_"

I nod my head…

Christian goes to where Grace is sitting and whispers in her ear…I watch nod and then she smiles at me…

"_Come on…she says you only have to minutes_"

"_What…?_"

"_I'm just kidding baby…she says that you can sleep as long as you want to…come on…_" He laughs

"_Not funny…_" I pout and take his hand

"_We are gonna lay down for a little bit…Ana is feeling a little tired…_"

"_Just don't make too much noise while you are up there…_" Elliott teases

"_Elliott!_" Grace says

"_What?...is the true…the other day I hear…_"

Kate slapped his arm indicating that he better keep his mouth shut…

"_Owww! What the hell?!_"

"_Elliott!_" Grace said again

"_Ok!...I'm sorry…_"

I smile at Kate….yeah I told about what Christian and I heard the day before Christmas and she knew that if Elliott kept teasing us…Christian would have bring that up…and she doesn't want to feel embarrassed in front of the Greys…

Christian and I go to his old bedroom and we lay down holding each other…

"_Do you want me to give you a massage?_"

"_No baby….don't worry…I just want to hold you…_" I rest my head on his chest and play with the buttons of his shirt

He start caressing my back…

"_Did you notice how happy your mom was?_"

"_Yeah…_"

"_It was all you…_"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_You are the one that has her smiling like that…the way you carried her from the kitchen and then hug her and kissed her…it was wonderful to see…_"

"_I've never…you know…been excited to celebrate something…not even my birthday…but Grace…well…now that I know how show my love to her...I'm gonna do it every chance I get…"_

"_I love you so much Christian…"_

"_I love you too Mrs. Grey" He kisses my forehead_

"_I can't wait for this new year to begin"_

"_Hopefully it will be drama free…" He sights_

"_Let's hope…but if not…we have each other…and together we can deal with anything…"_

"_Anything…" He repeats and kisses me again_

**Authors note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my mom…today is her birthday! =) and I wanted to celebrate Grace's birthday in this chapter because she is a wonderful mother and she is an angel for her children…**

**I love you mom…soooo much! Thank you for everything you have done for us. Especially this year. TE AMO 3**


	32. Chapter 32

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Authors Note:**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **_

_**Happy New Year guys! I wish you all the best for this New Year…and I hope all your wishes come true! **_

Chapter 32

_**Christian's POV**_

Ana and I went back to work this morning, I've never felt so sad to go to work…after all this holiday season…I just didn't want to be away from Ana…and this morning I tried to convince her to stay home because her back was killing her but as always….my stubborn wife didn't listen to me…she promise me though that she was gonna try to work just half day.

Its 1pm and I'm in my office, and I can't believe that I already finish everything I had to do today….maybe I can surprise Ana…maybe I can take her out for lunch…or we can go home I take her anyway I want…God…I'm getting hard just thinking about her…

"_Taylor_"

"_Sir?_"

"_We are going to Grey Publishing…_"

"_I will get the car Sir…_"

When we arrive I told Taylor to stay in the car and I went for Ana…when I arrive to her floor I'm greeted by her assistant.

"_Good afternoon Mr. Grey…._"

"_Hello Hannah…is Mrs. Grey in her office?_"

"_She is in a meeting Sir…but she should be here in about 10 minutes…would you like me let her know you are here?"_

"_That won't be necessary…I will wait in her office…"_

"_Ok Sir…"_

"_Oh…and when she comes…please don't tell her I'm here…I would like to surprise her…"_

"_No problem Mr. Grey"_

_It's been 15 minutes and Ana is no here…just when I'm about to walk out of her office I hear her talking to Hannah…_

"_I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day Hannah…" I think she is mad…_

"_Yes Mrs. Grey…"_

"_Thank you…"_

_I step back and sit back on her chair…she comes into her office and shuts the door close…_

"_Fuck…" She whispers…_

_She hasn't notice my presence yet and when she walks to her desk and looks up…she sees me…_

"_Jesus Christ!..." She jumps_

"_Hey baby…"_

"_Shit Christian…you scare the shit out of me…" Her hand is on her chest…as if her heart was about to pop out any minute_

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you baby…"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanted to take you out for lunch…and maybe we can go back to the house and have some fun…what do you say?" I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist…the only thing that's keeping us a little distant from each other is her bump…_

"_I'm busy…"_

"_Come on…you and blip have to eat…let me take you out…besides…you are the boss…you can do whatever you want…"_

"_Christian…I'm really busy…can we just…make plans for another day?" She has never said no to me before…and she has never use work as an excuse…she is keeping something from me…_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_What….no…nothing is wrong…I just…have a lot of work to do…this new author are coming from Portland and I need to have everything ready that's all…"_

"_No…something is wrong…I know it….Ana…tell me now!" I'm really losing it…I can't bare when she keeps things from me_

"_Look…nothing is wrong...I promise…it's a very stressful day that's all please believe me…" She caresses my cheek and kisses me, arrgg…what this womas does to me…_

"_Fine…" I sight_

"_How about I pick you up from your office when I'm done here and I can take you out for dinner…my treat…as my way of saying sorry?" She wraps her arms around my neck…_

"_I would like that very much Mrs. Grey…but…my treat…" I kiss her_

"_I will call you when I'm done with all this paper work…Sir…"_

"_Mmmm….I can't wait…"_

_Moments later I left her office and go back to GEH…I wasn't planning on coming back but I guess I could get some more work done, that way I can have all the weekend for Ana, blip and I. We are gonna start getting everything we need for Teddy's nursery…and I told Ana that we were gonna do it ourselves so she is really excited for this weekend. I already have the paint and the decorations…_

_*****Chapter 33 coming right up, I hope you guys are ready for some drama******_


	33. Chapter 33

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 33

_**Ana's POV**_

While I'm in my meeting, Hannah comes in saying I receive and very important package. She gives it to me and she leaves. I excuse myself from the meeting and go outside to open it.

When I open the envelope, there are several pictures of me and Christian…at Christmas and New Year's Eve at Bellevue, also some from both of us going to our appointment with Dr. Greene…

"_What the hell?_" I put the pictures back in the envelope and take the letter that came with them…

_**You think you can get rid of me that easily? I don't think so bitch….you are gonna pay for what you did to me…you took everything that was important to me and I'm gonna get it back…and don't you dare tell **__your husband __**that you receive this cause if you do you are gonna put the life of everyone you ever love at risk.**_

_**I'll be watching you really close don't try anything! I will gladly kill you and that monster growing inside you. **_

_**If you are asking yourself why I don't just do it. It's because I like to have a little too much fun.**_

"_What….I…this…Jack?" I start shaking_

_No….Jack is dead…Taylor shot him…_

_Are you sure about that? You never asked what really happened to him…maybe Christian is keeping something from you to 'keep you safe'—my subconscious tells me…_

_I need to get out of here…fuck! This stupid meeting…I had postponed it 3 times now…I need to finish talking to these writers….I will deal with this shit later… _

_I put the letter back in the envelope and walk back to the meeting room…_

_After the meeting I go back to my office and tell Hannah that I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day…._

_I walk into my office and close the door…I look at the envelope on top of all the manuscripts I'm holding and I just want to cry…why can I be left alone?...I thought I would be drama free this year…I thought everything would be normal for Christian and I for once…_

"_Fuck…" I whisper_

_I start walking to my desk and when I look up I jump when I see Christian sitting on my chair, staring at me. _

"_Jesus Christ!..." _

"_Hey baby…"_

"_Shit Christian…you scare the shit out of me…" I feel like my heart is gonna come out of my chest…_

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you baby…"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanted to take you out for lunch…and maybe we can go back to the house and have some fun…what do you say?" He walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist…_

"_I'm busy…" I put the manuscripts and the envelope on the couch next to me…_

"_Come on…you and blip have to eat…let me take you out…besides…you are the boss…you can do whatever you want…"_

"_Christian…I'm really busy…can we just…make plans for another day?" I would love to spend the rest of the day with him but I really need to take care of what is inside that envelope…and I can't say anything to him….I won't…my family is everything to me…I won't risk their life…_

"_What's wrong?" Shit…_

"_What….no…nothing is wrong…I just…have a lot of work to do…this new author are coming from Portland and I need to have everything ready that's all…" I need to distract him or he is gonna keep asking more questions_

"_No…something is wrong…I know it….Ana…tell me now!" He is getting mad…I need him to believe me…think Ana…think!_

"_Look…nothing is wrong...I promise…it's a very stressful day that's all please believe me…" I caress his cheek and kiss him_

"_Fine…" …yes! _

"_How about I pick you up from your office when I'm done here and I can take you out for dinner…my treat…as my way of saying sorry?" I wrap my arms around his neck…_

"_I would like that very much Mrs. Grey…but…my treat…" He kiss her_

"_I will call you when I'm done with all this paper work…Sir…" I smile at him_

"_Mmmm….I can't wait…"_

_Once Christian is gone I take the pictures and the letter, put them on my desk and look at then one more time…_

"_There has to be something that I can do…" I whisper to myself_

I stay in my office for the rest of the day trying to figure out what the hell can I do to stop this person…but…with everything that comes to my mind, Christian is involve somehow…

When I look at my phone…is already 5pm…I better go or Christian is gonna start getting suspicious again…

I call Sawyer, and once he has the car ready we both go to GEH…

Through all our dinner I managed to keep those pictures and letter out of my mine. We went home and spend the entire night making love.

I woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling of someone watching me. I look at my left and Christian is sleeping so peacefully that I don't want to wake him up so I get out of bed…

"_Shit…_" My back hurts…again…

I went to the kitchen to look for some of the medication that Grace recommended me to take every time my back hurts but I couldn't find it. I open one of the top drawers and there it was. I grab a chair and climb on it. I took the pills and close the drawer…

"_Ana?_"

I jumped when I hear my name being call and slipped…

"_Ana!_"

Christian catches me just in time…

"_Fuck Ana! What the hell are you doing?!_" He puts me down and makes me sit in one of the bar stools.

"_I'm sorry…I was looking for my medication…my back is killing me…_"

"_You should have woken me… _"

"_You were sleeping so peacefully…I didn't want to…I'm sorry…_"

"_It's ok…just…don't get on that chair like that ever again….let alone when you are pregnant…I almost had a heart attack_" He hugs me tight

"_Let's go back to bed ok….maybe a massage will take the pain away…what do you say?_" He bites my earlobe gently and I can feel it right on my groin.

"_Mmmm…ok…_"

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hope you like it guys…tomorrow there will be 3 more chapters! And a lot of drama coming.**_

_**Laters**_


	34. Chapter 34

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 34

_**Ana's POV**_

It's been 4 days since I receive that mystery envelope. I haven't any body about it…if the person who is doing this says he/she will be watching me close I need to be careful, what if someone in my office? Or Christian's office? Shit…maybe I do need to tell him! He can get hurt if is someone so close to him…but how do I tell him without starting up a fight? I've been keeping this from him for 4 days! And today we are painting Teddy's nursery…I don't want to ruin this especial moment with all this shit happening…maybe I can wait a couple of days…yeah…I better wait for a better moment to do it…

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen; Christian is having breakfast while reading the papers….

"_Morning beautiful_" He smiles at me

"_Hey…I woke and you weren't there…_" I pout and sit beside him

"_I'm sorry babe…I wanted you to sleep some more…you been waking up in the middle of the night for the last 4 days and you are so tired of the time…_"

"_I know….I'm sorry I woke you up along with me…_" I caress his cheek

"_Nonsense…I want to be there for you and Teddy…_"

"_I know…thank you_"

If only knows that I woke up because of the nightmares that I've been having…they are the same ones every night. Someone with a mask…I can't tell if it's a man or a woman; gets into the house and takes Teddy from me. And when I tried to stop them I can't move…when I call for help no one can hear me not even Christian…

"_Breakfast Ana?_" Gail's voice brings me back to reality…

"_Uhhh….what?_"

"_Are you ok Ana?_" Christian looks at me

"_Yeah…mmmm…sorry…just got lost in my thoughts…_" I smile, trying to distract him

"_Ok…_" He frowns, shit…he knows something is wrong…

"_Mmmm…I would like pancakes and bacon please….and a cup of tea….thanks Gail_" I kiss Christian…

"_Are you sure you are ok?_"

"_Of course…I wouldn't I be…_"

"_I don't know…you seem a little distant this week…._"

"_I've just been thinking about Teddy and how we are gonna decorate the nursery…I'm really excited…_" Which is true but I'm also changing the subject to distract him once more…

When we finish having breakfast, we changed into something more comfortable that our pjs and go into the soon to be nursery…

Christian grabs the two buckets of blue paint, two paint rollers and we start painting our sons nursery…

Christian gets a radio from Gail and we listen to some music while we are working…

A song that I haven't heard in a while comes on and I start singing…

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

I turn around and found Christian staring at me with his cell phone pointed at me…

"_How long have you been staring at me? And what are you doing with your phone?_" I blush

"_Oh Mrs. Grey I could watch you all day long…especially when you are shaking what your momma gave you…_" He burst out laughing

"_Give me the phone Christian…_" I take one step closer to him

"_Nope…_" He puts it back in his pocket…

"_It's embarrassing enough that you saw me dancing and singing and you want to watch it over and over again on your phone?_" I pout and get closer

"_You don't fool Mrs. Grey…I'm deleting that video…never…_" He smiles and starts painting again

I grab my roller paint and get behind Christian…

"_Last chance to give your phone Mr. Grey_" I whisper in his ear

"_I'm not backing up Mrs. Grey…and you can't intimidate me…_"

I smile and paint his all back with my paint roller…

"_What the….?!_" He turns around

"_I told you Mr. Grey….your last chance…_"

"_Oh…you are gonna pay for that Mrs. Grey…_" Ge gets closer to me and I step back…

"_Don't you dare…_" I warn him…

"_And why not?_" He smiles

"_Because…._"

Before I can say anything else my whole bump and chest is cover with blue paint…then I feel Teddy kicking…

"_Christian!..._"

He is laughing at me so hard that his eyes are close…I take the opportunity and take the bucket of paint and cover him in blue paint too…

"_Fuck…_" He gasps trying not to eat the paint coming down from his head...

Now I'm the one that can't stop laughing…

"_That's it…you are gonna be punish Mrs. Grey_" He grabs me carries me out of the nursery…

Just when we are about to enter our bedroom, Taylor appears…

"_Mr. Grey…_"

"_Yes Taylor…_" He says exasperated, he hates when we are interrupted

"_Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you… _"

"_What?!_" He yells and puts me on my feet…

"_She says that is important…_"

"_I don't give a fuck…get rid of her…_"

"_Yes Sir…_" He leaves us

"_What is she doing here?_" I enter our bedroom

"_I don't know and I don't care…just forget about her_"

"_You said that your 'relationship' with her was over_"

"_It is…I don't what the heel does she wants…_"

"_Well apparently is not over for her…what else would she come to our house asking to talk to you?"_

"_I don't know!" _

"_Don't raise your voice at me…" I warn him_

"_Then stop assuming the worse of me!"_

"_I'm not assuming anything!...I'm just trying to understand what the fuck does she wants?" _

_Is getting a little hard to breathe…Teddy…I need to calm down…_

"_Please don't let her ruin our day…."_

"_I won't…look…I'm just gonna take a shower ok?" _

"_Can I join you?"_

"_Not today…I need to calm down a little bit…Teddy doesn't like when I get agitated…"_

"_Are you ok? Do you want me to call my mom?" He looks like he is gonna have a heart attack_

"_I'm ok…now you calm down…I just need to get all the paint you got on my hair before it gets dry…"_

"_Ok..."_

_I walk into the bathroom and close the door…_

_While I'm in the shower I can't help but think that is strange that Elena is trying to have some kind of contact with Christian the same week that I receive those photos…maybe I'm just over thinking it…I mean …she is a pedophile and she is a little crazy…but I don't think she would be capable of something like this…_

_Christian told me she understood how he feels and that she was gonna stay out of our lives…_

_I'm brought back from my thoughts when I feel a gentle kick on my bump…_

"_I know Teddy….don't worry…I won't let anything happen to you or your daddy…I protect you with my life…always…" I caress my bump and smile…_

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hope you guys liked it…I'm already writing the next chapter.**_

_**If you were wondering…the song Ana was singing and dancing to was Some Hearts – Carrie Underwood (I'm a huge Carrie fan**____**)**_

_**Login to check on the next chapter**_

_**Laters**_


	35. Chapter 35

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 35

_**Ana's POV**_

Christian and I are on the waiting room of Dr. Greene's office…today is my 19 week check up. Christian is very excited…I know he gets a little sad that he can't feel Teddy kick or move cause he is working or sleeping when he does. So each time we get to see him he is really excited and he can't stop smiling…

"_You know…your face is gonna stay like that if you keep smiling like that…_" I tease him

"_Well Mrs. Grey you are the one that gets to see my face every morning…not me…so I wouldn't have a problem if my face stays like this forever…_" He kisses me

"_I love you_" I kiss him back

"_I love you too_"

"_Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Dr. Greene is ready to see you…_"

"_Thank you_"

Christian helps me get on my feet and we walk into Dr. Greene's office…we chat a little about how I've been feeling…

"_You call me a couple of days saying that your back has started to hurt…_"

"_Yeah…and now is not only that…there has been __some achiness in my lower abdomen or even an occasional brief, stabbing pain on one or both sides, especially when I shift position or at the end of an active day.__"_

"_Ok…__Most likely, that is__round ligament pain__. The ligaments that support your uterus are stretching to accommodate its increasing weight. This is nothing to be alarmed about, but you must give me a call if the pain continues even when you're resting or becomes severe.__"_

"_Is it something we should be worried about?" Christian asks_

"_Not at all….all the Ana is feeling is because of the changes in her body…but if the pain gets worse which it could happen if you don't rest and work too much…then you should come just check that everything is ok with the baby…"_

"_Ok….then she is on bed rest…"_

"_No Christian…no bed rest…I just need to take it easy…"_

"_Exactly…if you take it easy there shouldn't be a problem"_

"_Fine…." Oh my fifty…he would rather have on bed rest to keep me out of trouble…_

"_Ok…now….You may be noticing some skin changes, too. Are the palms of your hands red?"_

"_Yeah…a little bit…" I look at my hands_

"_Nothing to worry about — it's from the extra estrogen. You may also have patches of darkened skin caused by a temporary increase in pigment. When these darker patches appear on your upper lip, cheeks, and forehead, they're called__chloasma__, or the "mask of pregnancy." _

I nod my head

"_You may also notice some darkening of your nipples, freckles, scars, underarms, inner thighs, and vulva. _

"_Yeah…I noticed that yesterday…"_

"_Christian!" I slap him playfully and I can feel myself getting fifty shades of red…Dr. Greene just smiles at me and continous…_

"_That darkened line running from your belly button to your pubic bone is called the línea negra, or "dark line. These darkened spots will probably fade shortly after delivery. In the meantime, protect yourself from the sun, which intensifies the pigment changes. Cover up, wear a brimmed hat, and use sunscreen when you're outdoors. And if you're self-conscious about your "mask," a little concealing makeup can work wonders"_

_I nod my head again_

"_Ok…let's take a look at blip…" She smiles_

_As we are watching our baby sleep, Dr. Greene explains the changes that Teddy has been trough since our last appointment_

"_Your baby's sensory development is exploding! His brain is designating specialized areas for smell, taste, hearing, vision, and touch. Some research suggests that he may be able to hear your voice now, so don't be shy about reading aloud, talking to her, or singing a happy tune if the mood strikes you"_

"_Wow…." Christian and I say in unison_

"_Your baby weighs about 8 1/2 ounces and measures 6 inches, head to bottom —__about the size of a large heirloom tomato__. His arms and legs are in the right proportions to each other and the rest of his body now"_

_Christian and I can't take our eyes away from the monitor_

"_His kidneys continue to make urine and the hair on her scalp is sprouting. A waxy protective coating called the vernix caseosa is forming on his skin to prevent it from pickling in the amniotic fluid"_

_After we take our new pictures of Teddy, I ask Christian if we can stop at Grey Publishing so I can get some more manuscripts that need to be done for Monday…I told him to wait in the car but he refuse._

_When I open my office I'm shocked of what I see…_

"_Babe what's wrong?" _

_He gets beside enters right behind me and gasps when he sees my office…_

"_What the hell?!"_

_Shit…great…he knows something is wrong and I start shaking…this is not gonna be pretty, he is gonna get all fifty on me now…_

"_I can tell that something is wrong by the look on your face…start talking…"_

"_Christian…"_

"_NOW!"_

_**Authors note:**_

_**One more chapter coming later**_


	36. Chapter 36

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 36

_**Authors note:**_

_**I'm so sorry! I didn't have time to update this third chapter yesterday…**_

_**Ana's POV**_

"_NOW!_" He yells at me

"_Nothing is…_"

"_Don't you dare lie to Anastasia!_"

Shit! I'm Anastasia now….what do I tell him? If I show him the pictures and the letter he is gonna get hurt…or any of the Greys for that matter.

"_I'm waiting…_"

"_I…I can't tell you…_"

"_What do you mean you can't tell me?!_"

I start walking to my desk trying to avoid all the mess on the floor…and look for the manuscripts I came for…everything is destroyed…I found one of the manuscripts and the mouse of my computer moved when I take it out of the mess that is on my desk...and when it does, the screen comes to live…there is a message there…

_**I haven't forget about you bitch…this is only the beginning…and don't even bother to check your security videos, you are not gonna find anything…and don't try to find my fingertips in any surface of your office…I used gloves…you see…I'm really good at what I do and when I get my mind into something, there is nothing that can stop me. **_

_**Soon you will pay for what you did to me…**_

I start shaking…Christian starts getting closer to me…

"_What?_"

"_Nothing…_" I tried to eliminate the message but Christian is faster than me, he takes my wrist and looks at my computer…

Christian reads the message and we stay in silence for what feels like hours…Christian turns to me without letting go of my wrist…all I can see are his gray eyes full of anger…I'm actually scared of him…

"_Care to explain what the hell is this?!_" He points at my computer

I don't say anything

"_Answer me!_" His grip on my wrist gets tighter

"_Owww…Christian….let go of me_" I tried to release my wrist but I can't…is starting to hurt…

"_Anastasia…fucking answer me!_"

"_I can't tell you!...is for your own safety…please Christian…let go of me…you are hurting me…_" Tears prick my eyes

"_My safety? Are you fucking crazy?!_"

My wrist is starting to hurt more…shit…

"_Let me go!_" I push him but he doesn't even flinch

"_We are going…NOW! and you better explain this to me when we get home…or I swear to God Anastasia that I'm gonna spank the living shit out of you!_" He drags me across the office and when we get into the car he lets go of my wrist…

He takes his phone and calls Welch…I think he hasn't even notice that he was hurting me…When I looked into his eyes…he was so distant…this wasn't _my Christian…_this was Christian the Dom…wanting to have control about everything….to have control over me… We stay in silence all the way to the big house…and I really don't know what I'm gonna tell him…I look down at my wrist which I'm still holding…I take my hand away and notice that my wrist is getting purple and kind of black…shit!

I hold back my tears until we get into the house, once we get there I get out of the car and run to the front door…when I get inside I run to the kitchen…

Christian is right behind me yelling at me

"_Where the fuck do you think you are going?_"

I ignore him and open the fridge and take some ice…he walks into the kitchen while I'm putting some ice on my wrist…

"_Start talking now…_"

I ignore him…I'm fucking piss off right now...he has broken my fucking wrist! And he doesn't even notice!

I walk pass him and run upstairs, I get into our bedroom and slam the door shut, then I get into the bathroom and do the same.

Moments later I hear Christian knocking on the door and yelling

"_Open the door Anastasia!_"

"_No!_"

"_Open this fucking door or I'm gonna kick it down!_"

"_Go to hell!_"

I changed into my pjs and look for something that can cover my wrist until I get to the hospital tomorrow…

I sit on the floor and start sobbing…the way Christian treated me…the message that I found on my computer…my broking wrist…

Then I feel a kick on my bump…

"_I'm sorry Teddy…I'm so sorry if I'm hurting you…I know I need to calm down but I made your daddy very angry and I don't know how to handle it…maybe if I tell him what's going on…he will get easy on me…_"

I don't know how long I've been in the bathroom…I get up been careful not to put pressure on my wrist…and walk into the bedroom…Christian is nowhere to be seen…

I go to the kitchen and that's when I hear him yelling at someone in his study…I grab some pain killers that I know, won't hurt the baby and take a couple…

Moments later Christian comes into the kitchen…I take a deep breath and wait for him to start yelling at me again…

"_Are you gonna talk or not?_"

"_Yes…_"

He looks shocked that I'm not gonna keep putting up a fight…a go to the living room and sit on one of the big comfy sofas. Christian sits in the sofa in front of me…

"_I got an envelope a few days ago…there were pictures of you and me going to different places…and there was also a letter…_"

I told him to bring my purse and when he did I gave him the letter…He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes…

"_Are you happy?...can I go now?_"

"_Why didn't you tell me?_"

"_You just read the letter Christian….that's why I didn't tell you…_"

"_You know I can protect you…all of you…fuck…I would hire the entire fucking army to protect you! Why did you keep this from me?! You know how I feel when you keep things from me! Are you fucking stupid?! You can get hurt! And is not only you! What about Teddy?! Don't you care about him?!_"

"_Stupid?! How dare you?! Of course I care about him! That's why I kept my mouth shut! To protect him and you! So I'm sorry for being soooo STUPID! For not acting like I don't give a shit about my family!_" I stand up and walk to the stairs…

"_We are not done…_"

"_Yes we are…we are fucking done!_"

He gets closer to me…and that's when I feel like someone just stabbed me on my side…

"_Owww….shit!_" I grab my bump….Teddy…

"_Are you ok?_" Christian reaches his hand and before he can touch my bump I slap his hand away…

"_Don't touch me!_"

"_You are my wife…I can touch if I want to!_"

"_I don't fucking think so! And if you keep acting like this you better start calling me Anastasia Steele! Cause I swear Christian…I will leave and if I do I'm not coming back!_"

He stays in shock and I go upstairs and shut the door close.

I hold back my tears and grab my phone from my bedside table…

"_Hello?_" Shit she is sleeping

"_I'm so sorry Grace…I didn't mean to wake you…I'm sorry…_" Before I hung up she responded

"_No…Ana…it's ok….what's wrong? Are you ok?_"

"_I was wandering if you could help me… think I broke my wrist…_"

"_You broke your wrist? How? What happened?_"

"_I…I was just…trying to lift something a little heavy and it landed on my wrist…it looks…really bad…_"

"_You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy Ana…ok…tomorrow at 8am…is my office ok?_"

"_Actually…would it be too much to ask….if…you can pick me up from here?_"

"_Mmmm…sure…is no problem….Ana are you sure everything is ok? Where is Christian?_"

"_He…he is working…_"

"_Ok…I will pick you up at 8…tomorrow…I will call you when I'm there…_"

"_Thank you so much Grace…_"

"_Don't worry about it darling…and put some ice on your wrist ok?_"

"_Ok…thank you…bye_"

"_Bye darling_"

After I hang up, I lie down on my side of the bed and try taking deep breaths…I need to calm down…this is not good for little blip…

Soon I fall asleep…


	37. Chapter 37

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 37

_**Ana's POV**_

I'm at the hospital with Grace. Christian went to his office early this morning and I sneak out of the house when Grace called me so everyone thinks I'm in my room.

We are in Grace's office; I'm waiting for her to change into her 'doctor' clothes.

"_Ok…you can't have an X-ray because you are pregnant but one of my colleagues is gonna check your wrist and he will decide what it would be best to take care of it ok?_" She comes out of the bathroom

I nod my head

"_His office is a little far from here so I'm gonna ask for a wheel chair ok?_"

"_No…is ok…I can walk…_"

"_Ana…look…I didn't wanted to say anything…but…you look like you have been crying…and I know it's probably because of something between you and Christian…you look exhausted…just let me take care of you ok? Then you and I are gonna talk…_"

"_I…ok_" I sigh

"_Good…now let's go_"

The doctor examined my wrist. It really hurt when he moved and probed it. But he said it was important that he sees how my wrist moves, how it is aligned, and exactly where it hurts.

I can't have an X-ray because I'm pregnant, but the doctor is sure that I just need a cast for a couple of weeks and my wrist is gonna be 100% ok…thank God…it really looks worst that I though…thank God is not broken…

After the doctor puts a cast from the middle of my hand till below my elbow; Grace and I go back to her office…she makes me sit in the chair in front of her desk

"_Ok…let's talk…_"

"_Grace…I…I can't tell you…_"

"_Ana…I just want to help you…_"

"_I know and I really appreciate it…but…me and my big mouth could give you some big trouble…_"

"_What are you talking about…_?"

"_I need you to trust me…please…_"

"_Ok…Ana…but can you at least tell me how you hurt your wrist?_"

"_I told you...I was lifting…_"

"_Your injury wasn't from any heavy lifting Ana…_" She cuts me off…

"_I had a fight with Christian…_"

"_Did Christian hurt your wrist?_" I can tell she was getting angry…shit…this side of Grace is one side I've never seen before…and is actually as scary as Christian…

"_No…yes…kind of…_" I sigh

"_Yes or no Ana?_"

"_He didn't even notice he was grabbing my wrist that tight…he didn't do it on purpose…please Grace…don't say anything…_" Why am I defending him? I'm so angry at him!

"_He is in so much trouble…and he is gonna hear it from me!...You were suppose to be keeping your blood pressure at minimum…and fighting with Christian is not gonna do that…"_

"_I know…_"

"_Look…I understand you can't tell what happened, that's between you and my son but Ana…please…just take it easy…you have to choose your battles…_" She was saying exactly what my mother had said to me when I went to Georgia…

"_I know…_"

"_Look…I'm gonna drive you home so you can rest ok? You look really tired and I don't want you to pass out on me…"_

"_No…it's ok Grace…I can take a cab or something…or I can call Kate…_"

"_Ana…_"

"_Please Grace…I have taken a lot of your time already…..thank you so much for helping me…I'm gonna call Kate…_"

"_But…_"

Her phone starts ringing…

"_Hello?_"

I look around her office while she talks…there are pictures of all the Greys in here…

"_Yes…I did…no…you don't have to come here…I have taken care of everything…_"

I can't help but smile when I see a picture of Christian on the Grace…and there is also one from our wedding…

"_She is ok…what do you mean you don't know why she is here?! She hurt her wrist!_"

Shit! She is talking to Christian…

"_You better be home at 6! Cause you and I are gonna have a little talk!...She is pregnant for Christ sakes!_"

Grace looks at me…

"_Fine, I will tell her...you are in big trouble Christian Grey!_"

She hangs up and takes a deep breath

"_Sawyer is here for you…_"

"_How did he…_"

"_They track your phone…_"

I growl….why can he leave me alone?

"_Come…I will walk you to the car…_"

Once Sawyer and I arrive to the big house, I can see the SUV parked at the front door….

Great…I'm gonna get yell at…again…

When we enter, Sawyer goes directly to Taylor's office…I walk into the living room and I see him…

"_Ana…_" He gets closer and hugs me….

We stay like that for a few minutes…but I don't hug him back…

"_Are you done?_"

He let's go of me

"_I'm going upstairs…I'm tired…_"

"_Wait…Ana…I…are you ok?_" He looks at my cast

"_I really don't have the strange to talk to you right now Christian…just let me rest for a couple o hours and we will talk ok?_" I cut him off

He just nods his head

I walk into our bedroom and get comfortable, is really difficult trying to undo the button of your jeans with one hand…but I finally got it…jeez…I can't even take my bra off…that one takes a while…then I go to the bathroom and wash my face with my good hand.

I lay in bed and put my injured wrist on a pillow…I stare at the sealing and start thinking about everything that happened yesterday…moments later sleep takes over me…

I wake up by the sound of people talking outside the bedroom…I growl and try to cover my head with one pillow and I don't notice that I tried to grab it with my injure hand…

"_Owww! Son of…!" _

Christian comes running into the bedroom…Grace is behind him…

"_What happened? Are you ok?_"

I hold back my tears…shit that really hurt…and now I feel like not just my wrist but my all arm is on fire….

"_Let me take a look darling…_" Grace sits next to me and takes my cast carefully and puts it on the pillow again…

"_You have to be careful, the doctor say not to move it for two weeks…_"

"_It hurts…_"

I know I'm acting like a child…but I don't care…it really hurts…

"_I know darling but there isn't any medication for this…at least not while you are pregnant…_"

Christian is staring at me…

Grace leaves us 5 minutes later…Christian sits by my side but I ignore him…

"_Ana…I'm…_"

"_I know…_"

He stays silence

"_I know that you are sorry…but…Christian…the way to treated me yesterday…I felt like you were gone…you were so cold towards me…you were yelling and you didn't let go of my wrist when I ask you to…you threaten me…_"

"_Ana…_"

"_I'm not your fucking sub Christian…you can have control of every single detail in my life…yes I kept all this shit for you…but I would do it again if I have to…don't you get it? They are threatening our family! What was I suppose to do?_" I start crying

Christian hugs me being careful with my cast

"_God Ana…I'm so sorry…I just lost control of my actions…when I saw your office trashed like that and then I looked at you, I immediately knew you were keeping something from me…and I just saw red…_"

I sob against his neck

"_I would never hurt you Ana…and I'm so sorry for what I did to your wrist….and for the things I say….I'm gonna make it up to you…even if it takes my whole life…._"

"_Christian…I'm so scared…_" I hug him tighter

"_I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or Teddy…and I've already talk to my father about increasing security at Bellevue…_"

"_You told him about the photos? And the letter?_"

"_No…I just told him that there has been some threats towards our family and he understood…_"

I nod my head…

We stay like this…holding each other for several minutes…Christian is the first one to break our hold…

"_Are you hungry?_"

"_Yeah…_"

"_Ok…stay here…I'll bring you some dinner…_" He kisses my forehead and walks out of the room

_**?'s POV**_

"_That bitch told him…now he has increased his security not only for them but his entire family…_"

"_Relax…we are just gonna take one step back…that way they are gonna think that we just gave up and got scared seen all the security around them…but when the time comes…we will destroy them…_"

"_Are you sure they are not gonna find us?_"

"_I'm sure…now…stop worrying about it…soon we will have our money back…and we will get our revenge…_"


	38. Chapter 38

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 38

_**Ana's POV**_

I wake up in the middle of the night because my wrist started hurting again…Christian is sleeping next to me with his hand on my bump…I grab it gently and put it on the bed…I get up, put my robe on and go downstairs…

I'm waiting for the water to boil when suddenly I hear a sound of a glass breaking…I tried to found where the sound came from…I think is from the living room…

I turn the lights on and I see a man with a mask on his face…he looks at me and point his gun at me…

"_No…_" I whisper

I tried to run but I can't move.

"_Goodbye Anastasia…_" He says laughing and shoots me

I collapsed onto the floor…There is blood coming out of my mouth and is hard to breathe…

"_Christian…help….me…_" I cried

"_Ana!_" I can hear him…but he sounds so far away….

"_Christian! Help me! Please!_"

"_Ana!_"

I feel someone shaking me and I panic…

"_Please…don't…Teddy…please…don't hurt Teddy…_"

Whoever is holding me starts checking me again…harder this time…I move my right hand that has my cast on and tried to push this person away…

"_Don't hurt my baby! Do whatever you want with me! But don't hurt him!_"

Then when I feel a hand on my bump, immediately I lift my right arm and my cast makes contact with something…

"_Ah! Fuck!_" I hear someone scream and I open my eyes

I sit up shaking and sweating and I take a look around me…I'm in my bedroom…it was a nightmare…oh God….

I turn to my left but Christian is not beside me…

"_Owww…shit…_" I hear him growl

I turn my bedside light on and I see Christian on the floor…holding his jaw…

"_Christian!...Oh my God what happened?_" I get up and help him get up

"_I tried to wake you…you were having a nightmare and you were screaming at the top on your lungs…Jesus Ana you have quite an arm there and with that cast…shit that really hurt…_" He keeps pressing his jaw…

"_Let me see…_" I take his hand away

I make him sit on the edge of the bed and move his head to a side and take a look…Well at least there is no bruising…

"_I'm gonna bring some ice ok?_"

"_No…I'm fine Ana…_"

"_Just wait here…_"

When I go to the kitchen…I get chills just thinking about my nightmare but I ignore them and get the ice from the fridge, a glass of water and a couple of Advil's. I return to the room but Christian is not there…

"_Christian?_"

"_In the bathroom…_"

I wait for him to finish and when he does I make him take the water with the pills and then make him lay on his side of the bed…I sit by his side and press the ice pack on his jaw…he flinch a little with the coldness but then he gets use to it…

"_I'm sorry..._" I whisper

"_Don't be…I deserved it…_" He tries to smile but then stops when his jaw starts hurting again…

"_Open your mouth…_"

"_What?_"

"_Open your mouth…I need to take a look at your teeth…_"

"_But…_"

"_Christian…_" I warn him

After a few minutes I confirmed his mouth wasn't swollen and that none of his teeth are loose….

"_Everything seems fine…you can close now…_" He closes his mouth

"_Why do you do that?_"

"_Do what?_"

"_Worry about me…taking care of me…after how I treated you…after I hurt you…_" He looks down at my cast

"_I love you Christian…that's why…"_

"_After everything?"_

"_After everything…and don't worry about my wrist…is gonna get better in a couple of weeks…"_

"_But…" I put my index finger on his lips to stop him from talking_

"_Besides…now we're even…." I point at his jaw and smile_

"_We're even…" He chuckles_

"_I'm gonna call Grace to ask her if you should get an X-ray ok? Just to make sure that everything is ok…"_

"_Ok…"_

_I take my phone and dial her number…_

"_Ana?"_

"_Hi Grace…"_

"_Is everything ok sweetheart?"_

"_Sort of…I'm gonna take Christian to the hospital tomorrow…"_

"_Oh my…what happened now?"_

"_I hit him with my cast…"_

"_What? Oh God…you guys are gonna be the dead of me…"_

"_It wasn't on purpose though…but I had to admit that I had thought about do in it…" I laugh_

"_What am my gonna do with you two?...ok, call me tomorrow when you get to the hospital" She sighs_

"_I will…thank you Grace…"_

"_No problem dear…and Ana?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Please try not to kill each other; I don't want you guys more injure that you already are"_

"_I'm gonna try my best…" I laugh_

"_Ok darling…see you tomorrow…"_

"_Bye Grace…"_

"_Bye…"_

"_Your mom is gonna meet us tomorrow at the hospital…"_

"_Ok…what did she say?"_

"_She said that I should have hit you harder…"_

"_What?"_

"_Just kidding baby…" I laugh_

"_You are incorrigible Mrs. Grey"_

"_So are you Mr. Grey"_

_We lay in bed holding each other…_

"_Are you gonna tell me about your nightmare?"_

"_Mmmm" I say sleepily_

"_What was it about?"_

"_Tomorrow…I will tell you tomorrow…I'm so tired right now…"_

"_Ok…I love you"_

"_I love you too"_


	39. Chapter 39

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Authors note:**_

_**I'm SO SORRY! I haven't updated a new chapter in 5 or 6 days. I've been having problems with my laptop again. I just got a galaxy tablet 10.2 **____** so I'm gonna be writing new chapters there, sorry for my mistakes but I don't have time to check on them right now I want to update as many chapters as possible to make it up to you guys. I will correct them once I get my laptop back.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 39

It's been two weeks since I took Christian to the hospital and I haven't heard a thing from the people (or person) that was threaten us. Christian says they probably got scared and run away but I know they are waiting for the right moment to make their move. I just have the feeling that something bad is gonna happen and my nightmares are not helping either…they are always about the same thing…someone breaks into our home or office and they…try to kill me…Christian insisted on visiting Flynn, and we did…but there wasn't any medication for me to take because I'm pregnant…he did recommended for us to try to take a vacation away from all this drama…and we did…Christian and I went to Aspen this past week, at first I didn't want to get into the plane after what happened last time but he reassure me many times that it was safe.

And now we are back. Is already Sunday and we are having dinner with all the Greys at Bellevue.

"_How are you feeling darling?_"

Grace sits beside me on the couch in the living room while everybody is chatting…

"_I'm ok…our trip to Aspen really helped…_"

"_How is my grandson?_" She smiles

"_He is wonderful…he is been moving so much and keeps me awake most of the night but I love how I can feel him now…and we've been talking to him too…_" I can't help but smile while remembering how Christian talks to Teddy about teaching him to fly Charlie Tango or how much fun they are gonna have on "The Grace"

Just then…Teddy gives me a little kick…I took Grace's hand and place it on my bump…when she feels Blip's kick she can't stop smiling…

Suddenly the phone rings and Carrick gets it…moments later he walks back to the living room saying that is for me…that's weird, I didn't give this number to anybody…Christian is in the bathroom so I just take the call without telling him where I'm going…

Grace told me there is a phone in Carrick's office and that I can take it there because is more comfortable…

"_Hello?_"

Nothing

"_Hello?_"

"_Hello Ana_" It's a man….but I don't recognize his voice…

"_Who is this?_"

"_I'm one of your biggest fans…_" he laughs

"_I don't have time for this…_"

"_Don't you dare hang up on me_"

"_Who are you and what do you want?_"

"_I'm a friend of your husband…_"

"_What do you want?_"

"_What do I want?...Mmmm…I want to take everything from him…I want to ruin him and leave him all alone, just like he did to me many years ago…I want you…_"

"_Me?_"

"_Yes beautiful…and soon you will be mine…_"

I hear the door of the office open and I turn around…is Christian…

"_There you are_"

"_I will see you soon Ana…oh and by the way…you look beautiful in that blue dress…it brings out your beautiful eyes…_" He hangs up

"_Ana…_"

I hang up and run to Christian's arms...

"_Are you ok baby?_"

I hug him tight without saying anything…

"_Ana…you are shaking…come…sit…_"

We both sit on the couch and I tell him about the phone call…

"_A friend of mine? That fucker is crazy…_"

"_Christian…he has me watch…he knew what I'm wearing right now…what if he is out there right now? Watching you and me? Watching all of us? We need to get out of here…I don't want to put anybody at risk please…_" I can't control the tears falling down my cheeks, is getting hard to breathe

"_Hey…Ana…calm down…_"

"_I can't let anything happen to you or our family Christian…please…we have to leave now…_"

"_Ana…if he is out there…we can't leave…Taylor is not here…neither is Sawyer…Ryan can't protect us by himself…he needs backup…and if we go now, we will be an easy target for him…please…we need to stay here…I'm gonna talk to everyone, so they would do the same…_" He stands up and walks to the door

"_Wait….you are gonna tell them?_"

"_I have to…we can't keep this a secret any longer…they need to know that their lives might be in danger as well_"

"_Ok…I will go with you_"

We both tell everybody what is been going on this last month and they all agree in staying at Bellevue until tomorrow morning…After we talked to them, I excuse myself and I go to Christian's old bedroom…I take my dress and my shoes off and get into bed in just my underwear…

Just when I'm falling asleep I feel the bed moving…I jolt awake and cover myself….

"_Hey…is me…is just me…_"

"_Christian…you scared me…_"

"_I'm sorry…I thought you were asleep…_"

He lays down next to me and hugs me

"_Are you ok?_"

"_Yeah… _" I whisper

"_Are you sure?_"

"_I…I don't know…_"

"_You know I won't let anything happen to you_"

"_I know…is just…_"

"_What_?"

"_I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me…_"

"_We are all gonna be ok…_"

_**Another chapter coming up**_


	40. Chapter 40

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 40

_**Christian's POV**_

_A couple of days later…_

I have Taylor and Welch working on trying to find the man that called Ana. But nothing. I really don't know what else I can do…I'm sitting in my office with the letter and the pictures Ana gave me and I'm trying to think who could it be…maybe if I got the chance to hear this man's voice I could have recognize him…

I'm been brought back from my thoughts when my phone rings.

"_Grey_"

"_Hello Grey…_" I know that voice…

"_Lincoln_"

"_You remember me…good…_"

"_What the fuck do you want?_"

"_I just wanted to say that I'm on my way to pick up your wife…_"

"_What…_"

"_Don't worry…I will take good care of her…and that baby of yours…_"

"_If you lay a finger on her…I will fucking kill you!_"

"_Bye Grey…_"

"_Taylor!_"

We arrive at the big house 10 minutes later, I get out of the car and I see the front door open

"_Ana!_"

I run inside and look for her but I can't find her…I go to the panic room hoping that she hide there but nothing…

"_Taylor!_"

"_Sir…Gail is not here…and neither is Sawyer…_"

"_Where is Ryan…Prescott and Reynolds?_"

"_I'm calling them right now…_"

"_Sir! They just arrive at Bellevue!_"

"_Oh thank God…let's go!_"

15 minutes later we arrive at my parent's house and I get out of the car before Taylor stops completely. I run inside the house and I see my parents on the living room with Ana and Gail

"_Ana!_" I run to her and hug her

"_Christian…_" She hugs me back

"_Are you ok?_" I hold her at arms length and check her up and down…

"_I am now that you are here_" She caresses my cheek

"_Why didn't you call me?_"

"_Son, why don't we sit and they all can tell us what happened?_"

I nod my head…

Gail is sitting next to Taylor; grabbing his hand like her live depends on it…I do the same with Ana while Sawyer, Ryan, Prescott and Reynolds are making sure we are safe…

"_What happened?_"

"_I was in my study…and when I look out the window I saw a man with a mask…he was trying to break the window and I run out of there, call Sawyer and he took Gail and I into the panic room…well at least he tried…there was another man on our way there and Sawyer shot him…then Prescott and Reynolds started shooting and Sawyer and Ryan took us both into the SUV…Prescott and Reynolds were right behind us because there was a van following us here…but they manage to stop them…_"

"_Why didn't any of you call us?_"

"_We try but our phones weren't working…I don't know why?...and the one in the house was dead….they must have cut off the electricity…_"

"_Did any of you saw their faces?_"

"_No Mr. Grey….they were wearing mask and gloves…and they had guns…_" Gail cries and hugs Taylor

"_Is ok darling…you both are ok…I'm here now…_" Taylor tells her

A couple of hours later Ana is napping In my old room…she wasn't feeling good…she got a little dizzy and still was shaking after what happened…I'm in my father's study with him, Taylor and Sawyer. Mom and Gail are in the kitchen and Ryan, Prescott and Reynolds are outside making sure everything is in order…

Right after we finish talking about the procedure we are gonna have according to the security we hear someone screaming…is Gail ….we all run to the kitchen and we found Ryan on the floor with my mom making pressure to his chest…

"_Call 911...now!_" My mom says

My dad calls 911 and Taylor takes Ryan and carries him to the living room…then we hear more shooting from outside…

"_Prescott! Reynolds!_" Sawyer screams and takes his gun out…just when he is walking out of the kitchen he avoids a bullet that was aim to his head…he closes that door…Taylor comes back to where we are…

"_We need to get Ana out of here..._" I say while running to the stairs…

"_Wait! Sir!_" Taylor comes running behind me trying to stop me but I don't listen to him…I don't care what happens to me I need to get Ana out of here…

"_Ana!_" I open the door and when I look at the bed I feel like my heart has stopped…

"_Sir…_" Taylor comes running

"_They took her…my Ana…they took my Ana…_"

_**Tomorrow 2 more chapters.**_

_**Laters**_

_**-Andrea**_


	41. Chapter 41

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 41

_**Christian's POV**_

"_I want everyone in the living room…now!_" I walk out of my old room

"_Yes Sir_"

When I get to the living room minutes later, Sawyer is being treated by the paramedics…my parents are sitting on the couch…Gail is next to them…I look for Taylor and I find him in deep conversation with Prescott and Ryan…

"_What the hell is going on?_" I walk closer to them

"_Sir…is Reynolds_"

"_What about him? Where is he?_"

"_He left Sir…with the people that took Ana…_"

"_WHAT?!_"

"_He shot Sawyer Sir…and he tried to shot me too...Ryan and I tried to stop him but he wasn't alone…three mans came out of nowhere…_" Prescott said

"_How can this happen?! We do background checks on everybody! Especially security!_"

"_He was clean Sir…he was just trying to be close to your family…_"

"_Fuck!_"

"_I'm so sorry Sir…I promise you…I will find Mrs. Grey and I will bring her to you…_"

"_You better!_"

And with that the three of them go outside to try to find a lead to where Ana could be.

_**Ana's POV**_

I wake up the moment I feel someone caressing my bump…

"_Christian…_" I mumble

He doesn't answer…I feel dizzy…what happened? And why am I wearing a blindfold?

"_Christian..._" I call him again

"_Shhh…." He caresses my cheek_

This are not Christian's hands….I can't feel the electricity his touch sends through my whole body

"_Get off me…_" I tried to push the hand caressing me away but I don't have the strange….why am I so weak? Why am I tied up? What happened? Where am I? Where is Christian?

"_Is ok beautiful…you are here with me now…and I'm gonna take good care of you…_" He tried to kiss me but I turn my head so he ends up kissing my cheek

"_Don't touch me…_"

"_Mmmm….you like to play hard to get huh?"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_You are in my playroom…"_

_What?!_

"_We are gonna have so much fun…but first I'm gonna let her have you for a couple of hours ok?"_

_Her? Who is he talking about?_

"_Reynolds!" He calls_

_Reynolds?_

"_Yes Mr. Lincoln?" _

_Lincoln? Elena's ex?...and Reynolds? What the hell is going on?!_

"_Where is she?" _

_He takes the blindfold off my eyes and that's when I see the two mans standing in front of me, Reynolds?! One of our security team?! He is with them?! Shit!…The other man…Lincoln…is tall, blond…in his forties, green eyes and very muscular…he looks familiar…where have I seen him before?_

"_She'll be here in an hour…" I take a look around the room…the walls have the same color as the ones in Escala…I can see some things hanging from one of the walls…are they…canes? Shit!_

"_An hour? Fine! But tell her to hurry!…tell her that or I will start without her…"_

"_Yes Sir" He walks out of the playroom_

"_Reynolds?..."_

"_Yeah…he is Elena's new boy toy…don't worry sweetheart…he is not gonna touch you in any way…but I am…once Elena finishes with you…" He smiles at me_

* * *

"_Finally! What the hell did you have to do that took you so long?"_

"_I have to get some toys; I can't use the same ones Reynolds uses on me…"_

"_What are you planning on doing?" _

"_I'm gonna make little Anastasia my sub…" She smiles at me and I can't control the tears running down my cheeks…_

"_Please…Elena…."_

"_Shut up…"_

"_I'm pregnant…please…"_

"_I say shut up!" She slaps me_

"_You have two hours…" Linc said_

"_You are kidding me right? Two hours? I need more than that!"_

"_Fine! How much time do you want?"_

"_Give me until morning…"_

"_Morning?! What the fuck are you gonna do?!"_

"_I'm gonna show her once and for all how she is not enough for him! She is just a gold digger whore! And she is gonna pay for making me lose everything! My salons, my money and my reputation!"_

"_You know that Reynolds can't touch her…only I can…and will record it and send it to Grey…"_

"_We will"_

"_You both are out of your fucking minds…"_

"_What was that?" Elena took my face with one of her hands and made me look directly at her_

"_Christian is gonna find me…and he will ruin you both!"_

"_I don't think so honey…and even if he does…it will be too late…" She slaps me again_

"_I will see you in the morning…"_

_Linc walks out of the room and Elena gets some scissors from one of the drawers near the wall with canes…_

"_Let's get you out of that clothes…and we can have our fun…"_

_Minutes later I'm lying in just my underwear on the bed…_

"_Now you are going to the bench…but first" She takes a syringe out of her purse…_

"_No…" I tried to get away from her but the cuffs around my wrists started cutting into my skin…_

"_This won't hurt…what I'm gonna do to you will…"_

_She injects whatever was on that thing on my arm…and I start feeling a little dizzy…_

"_This is just to have you disoriented…" She laughs_

_She gets the cuffs off and drags me by the arm until I'm kneeling on the bench…she ties my hands so I can't move_

"_We are gonna start with the whip…" I hear a drawer been open and then I feel her behind me…_

"_Please…"_

_CRACK!_

"_Ah!" Shit! That fucking hurt! _

"_You like that?"_

"_Please…"_

_CRACK!_

"_Ahhh!" It hurts so badly, I can't stop crying...and she has only hit me a couple of times and I can feel like my back is on fire…_

"_You know this is the same whip I use on Christian when he was just a boy…I remember how he begged me for more…" She laughs_

"_Shut up!" I scream and cry at the same time…oh my fifty…_

"_What was that?"_

_CRACK!_

"_Ah!... … . !"_

_CRACK!_

"_Oh...we are gonna have so my fun Anastasia…"_


	42. Chapter 42

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 42

_**Ana's POV**_

I feel like I've been in this place for hours. After Elena finished with the whip she took the cane and then the flogger…I feel like my back, my arms and legs are on fire. After she had 'her fun' with me…she dragged me to the bed and left me there. She didn't even cuff me again…But I don't have the strange to move anyway, I'm still a little dizzy and I can barely keep my eyes open…they hurt so bad after all my crying…I tried to shut the pain away but it barely work…I felt every little thing she did to me and she didn't stop for a second when I safe worded…she said that doesn't work with her. She also told me all the things she liked to do to Christian and how they spent hours in here. I honestly felt disgusted hearing all those horrible things but I know what I was feeling couldn't even compare to what Christian went through when he was a teenager.

Elena is nowhere to be seen. She left so suddenly calling for Reynolds that I guess she is out there with him doing God knows what.

I close my eyes for just a few seconds and then I feel a soft kick on my belly…Teddy…I can't sleep right now…I need to get out of here…

I struggle to get out of bed…my entire body hurts but I don't care…I need to get out of here…I need to go back to Christian and I need to keep Teddy safe…

I manage to walk across the room without falling…the only thing that lights this room is a couple of lamps, one near the door and the other one near the bed. The room is still kind of dark even with those things on. And when I take a look around, is like I'm in a freaking horror movie or something…this people are mental…they are both so fucked up, no wonder why they were married, they are perfect for each other.

I get to the door and try the handle…and to my surprise, the door is not locked. Elena must have been so fucking desperate to get to Reynolds that she actually forgot to lock the door.

I found a white robe near the bench and put it on. I walk out of the room and close the door without making a noise. I walk through a long corridor and I can hear someone panting and moaning…I feel like I'm gonna get sick with just hearing that…I walk pass the room where all that noise is coming from and I found the stairs, I grab the railing like my life depends on it, if I don't I would probably fall and break my neck.

I get into the living room, is not in complete dark, the room has a light shade of gray which means it must be four or maybe five in the morning…I need to find a phone. I search the entire living room and nothing…no phone, I get into a room near the living room and I think is an office…I spot a phone on the desk near the window, I run to it and immediately dial Christian's number.

_**Christian's POV**_

I got a message a couple hours ago saying that if I wanted my wife back I would have to get 5 million dollars. They gave me 5 hours to get the money and said they will be in touch. I almost had a panic attack, how was I supposed to get that amount of cash at this hour!? I call the bank manager and even offer him a million dollars if he accepted to meet me at the bank but it didn't work. I only ad 3 million in my safe and I needed 2 more…I didn't have a choice….I was kind of embarrass to do this but I had to…I went to the living room and my parents were still there…my dad was holding Grace, she wouldn't stop crying, and my dad has been with her since they took Ana…all my family was here too…Elliott with Kate and Mia with Ethan…I took a deep breath and ask for my dad to join me in his office…I told him about the money and without any hesitation he said he and mom had 2 million in their safe, I told him that I was embarrass that I couldn't even pay my wife's reward, and he said that there is nothing I could do about the banks been close and that I should never hesitate in ask him or mom for their help….

2 hours since I got the money and I'm in my dad's office waiting for their next instruction. Why haven't they call or send me some kind of message…they said 5 fucking hours!

Is already 4:30 am…I'm so tired…but I can't sleep…I won't…not until my Ana is here with me…

Suddenly my phone rings...

"_Grey_"

"_Christian…_" Ana?!

"_Ana!...baby…where are you? Are you ok?_" I run out of the office and go find Taylor

"_Elena…_" She whispers..she sounds weird…

"_Elena? You are at her house?_"

"_I think so…she has a playroom…she…please come for me…_" She starts crying…

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes…can you stay on the phone with me?_"

"_I think so…I'm in her office I think…I'm hiding under the desk…they don't know I get out of the playroom…but he is gonna notice when he goes there…_"

"_Who?_" Taylor and I get into the SUV. We don't say anything to anyone…there is no time.

Sawyer and Prescott are right behind us

"_Lincoln…her ex…he is here…he said he was gonna…_" She starts crying again

"_He is not gonna touch you baby…I'm already in the car ok? I'm coming to get you…_" I'm gonna kill all those fuckers!

"_Shit…I can hear them…they know…_" I can hear is getting hard for her to breathe

"_Ana…listen to me…breathe baby…breathe…you need to calm down…_"

"_I can't…the things she did to me…_"

"_I know is hard baby…but please…I need you to calm down and stay as quiet as you can…I'm almost there…I promise you I will get you out of there…_"

I don't know how I'm keeping it together…hearing Ana like this is breaking every bone in my body…

"_Hurry Taylor!_"

"_We are almost there Sir…_"

"_Ana?_"

Nothing…I start to panic

"_Ana?!_"

"_I'm here…_" She whispers

"_Talk to me…what is happening?_"

"_Is Lincoln…he is yelling at Elena…_"

We stay in silence for a moment

"_Someone is coming…_"

"_Stay where you are…don't make a noise…_"

I hear a door opening and someone yelling…minutes later the door closes…

"_I think they are…AHHH!_"

"_Ana! Ana!"_

"_You bitch! What the hell are you doing here?!_" I hear Lincoln yelling at her

"_Ana!_"

I hear something breaking and then the line goes dead

"_Taylor!_"

"_We are here Sir_"

_I get out of the car before Taylor….Sawyer and Prescott are right behind me…_

"_Step aside Sir…" Taylor takes his gun out and shots the door…then he kicks it open…he steps inside first then me and then Sawyer and Prescott…_

_Then we all separate, Taylor and I go to the office where Ana was calling me from and Prescott and Sawyer are gonna search upstairs…_

_When I enter the office…I see everything on the floor…broken and messy…then we both hear someone screaming…._

_Ana!_

_We run upstairs and I can hear her crying…She is in the playroom…Sawyer and Prescott have their guns pointed at the door and Taylor gives them a sign so they can burst in._

_We all get inside…Sawyer manages to take Reynolds down and Prescott has Elena…Taylor and I, both stared at Lincoln…he has a gun pointed at Ana's head…_

"_Hello grey…" He smiles_

"_Lincoln…"_

"_Did you bring my money?"_

"_Yes…" _

"_Where is it then?"_

"_You won't see a dollar until you let her go"_

"_Mmmm…I don't think so, I want my money now…or I blow her brains out"_

I take a step closer

"_Don't move!"_

"_Let her go and you will get your money!"_

"_I'm not stupid Grey! If I give her to you I'm dead!...Now…I'm gonna leave with her and you better not follow me…" _

_He takes Ana's arm and drags her to the door…then we hear a commotion downstairs and he gets distracted…that's when I launch myself at him and knock him down along with a table that was in the corridor…Taylor catches Ana before she hits the floor._

_I start punching Lincoln and the gun flies out of his hand…he tries to garb it but I punch him again…Out of nowhere he grabs a glass ashtray and hits me with it on the head….I fall next to him and he grabs the gun…he points it at me and I hear a shotgun…_

_I'm holding my breath…and I open my eyes…I'm waiting to feel the pain of the gunshot but nothing…and when I look at Lincoln he is lying on the floor trying to put some kind of pressure to his chest…_

_Then I look at Taylor and he has his gun pointed at him…_

"_Are you alright Sir?" He kneels beside me and helps me stand up_

"_Yeah…Ana?"_

"_She is right here" _

_I get closer to Ana and kneel in front of her…_

"_You are safe…I'm here baby…" I hug her_

"_Christian…" She cries and hugs me back_

_Moments later the police are coming upstairs and Taylor talks to them_

_15 minutes later, they take Elena and Reynolds in one of their cars and Lincoln to a hospital…I told them they better get him to a different hospital than me and my wife or I wouldn't be responsible for my actions._

_Then a different ambulance took Ana and I to Seattle Grace._

_They check on the baby first, Ana said she wasn't gonna cooperate until they check on the baby first…Dr. Greene came and she said the baby was fine…Ana calm a little bit and let the doctors work on her…and then they check on me…I had a cut on my forehead and they wanted to take a test just to make sure I was ok…_

_While we were with the doctors, our entire family was already here…but they had to wait until we were in our private room to see us…_

_An hour later, after I talked to everyone…I'm lying on Ana's bed hugging her tight and I soon fall asleep knowing that she is safe in my arms…_


	43. Chapter 43

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update…**_

_**Sooo…I got a couple of 'harsh', OK…they weren't harsh they were actually INSULTING reviews about the last chapter saying that "they would NEVER write such disgusting acts in their stories" also that "I made it too sickening to read" and that I'm "Sick and disgusting for writing something like that on my story", ok…first of all…this is MY story and I can do whatever I want with it…second, the people that wrote this reviews are guest and they hide behind the anonymity to say this things and don't have the balls to create an account so they can get a reply…third…if they think I write those things because I want more readers, you are WRONG, this web is for anyone that wants to write whatever the hell they want cause this way you can put whatever you are writing out there and not keep it all hidden on a piece of paper or in your computer…the readers that like your story and tell you to keep going and that they can't wait for the next chapter are the ones that keeps us all (and I mean all the writers on fanfiction) pushing or boundaries and create something they will not just enjoy but somehow feel what the characters are feeling…And finally this "guests" said they won't be following my story and honestly ' .a.s**** what matters to me are the people that want me to continue.**_

_**To all of my followers that are enjoying this story, I just want to apologize for what I just wrote but I just had to get it out of my chest. The opinion that really matters to me are from the ones that have been with me since the beginning and have been waiting for every single update; and if you want me to stop this story I will…all I want to do is entertain you with one or two chapters a day if I have the time and I will understand if you want me to stop and I will delete this story and just forget about fanfiction.**_

Chapter 43

_**Ana's POV**_

I woke up gasping for air, shaking and sweating. It took me a moment to realize I was in the hospital and not in the playroom. Christian is lying next to me, and I can't help but smile, I don't get to watch him sleep as many times as I would want to, he looks so peaceful and relax. I really wish we both can be like that for a long time now that all this drama is over.

I manage to get out of bed without waking him up. And when I move I feel how sore I am…my legs, my back and my arms they all hurt…my head hurts a little…Linc hit me when he found me on the phone.

I went to the bathroom, locked the door behind me and took a look of myself in the mirror. My forehead had a cut and I had a bruise on my left cheek. My arms, wrists, legs and back had bruises as well. I look down and caress my bump. I thank God that Teddy is ok, after everything they did…

"_Ana?_"

Christian is awake…I take a deep breath and open the door

"_Ana?!_"

"_I'm here…_" I walk into the room

"_What are you doing up…you have to rest baby…_" He hugs me and we both sit on the bed

"_Well, your son was playing with my bladder…are you ok?_" I point at his forehead

"_Is nothing baby…just a scratch, don't worry about it_"

"_Thank you"_

"_For what baby?"_

"_For coming for me…"_

"_You don't have to thank me…and I should be apologizing to you"_

"_For what?"_

"_For not protecting you…I should have stayed with you while you were sleeping…"_

"_Hey…don't blame yourself over this…" I cup his face in my hands_

"_I'm never able to keep my promises…and you always get hurt somehow….I'm so sorry" His eyes watered_

"_Is not your fault Christian…no one knew Reynolds was working with them…he fooled us all…what matters now is that we are ok and that all this drama finally is over…"_

"_I love you so much" He gives me a soft kiss on my lips_

"_I love you too" I kiss him back_

_We both lie back on the bed and hold each other tight_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Sore, my whole body is cover in bruises" _

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Stop apologizing"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts…I already told you this was not your fault…so stop it"_

"_Yes ma'am…"_

"_Good…"_

_The next day I woke up with the smell of pancakes, bacon and my favorite tea, when I open my eyes I find my beautiful husband setting my breakfast on the overbed table._

"_Morning…" I whisper _

"_Morning beautiful…" He smiles at me and kisses me_

"_What times is it?"_

"_Ten thirty…are you hungry?"_

"_Starving…you been up long?" I manage to sit up _

"_For a couple of hours…let me" He helps me get comfortable_

"_Thank you…"_

"_You are welcome Mrs. Grey" He grins and kisses my forehead_

After we finished our breakfast Christian asks me about what happened, I just wanted to let it all go and forget about it especially the things Elena said about Christian when he was her sub.

"_I really don't wanna talk about it…_"

"_I know…but…I talked to John today and he told me it would be good for you to talk about it…to get it out of your chest you know…and I want to be here for you…I want you to be able to talk to me about anything that's going on in your mind_"

"_Of course I can talk about anything with you…is just that…this is too painful…_"

"_Maybe we can talk to Flynn together…what do you say?_"

"_No…I….I don't want to resort to Flynn every time we have to talk about something…_"

"_Ok…just take your time baby…_"

I nod my head and take a deep breath…I think about everything that happened and start talking…

"_Elena said some things while she was….you know…_"

"_What things?_"

"_Things about you…when you were __**hers**__…_"

I could see his whole body tense…

"_She was telling me how it all started…how much you enjoyed it and begged her to punish you and fu….and fuck you_" I whisper that last part

"_Ana…_"

"_Please…just let me finish…I just want to say it all once and for all and not talk about this again…please…_"

He just nods his head, takes my hand in his and gives it a gently squeeze for me to continue…

"_She said how she could give you what you needed…that I will never be good enough for you…that eventually you would go back to her…_" I start crying

Christian sits beside me and hugs me

"_She even told me she was using the same whip she used on you when you were her sub…and that hurt even more…just picturing you in there with her…_" I'm sobbing and hug Christian even harder…

"_Oh Ana…I'm so sorry…_"

"_She blamed me for losing you…losing her money, her salons and her reputation…she wanted me as her sub…she and Linc were gonna record the whole thing and then send it to you…_"

"_Did he ever…touch you?_"

"_No…when I first woke up he was caressing my face and try to kiss me but I turn my face so he ended up kissing my cheek…Reynolds came and they were discussing Elena…when she arrived they arrange how much time she was gonna have with me…and then he will have me once she was finish…_"

Christian and I were talking for a couple of hours and I couldn't stop crying…after that I just felt exhausted and I fall asleep while Christian hold me and told me that everything was gonna be ok…

_**Christian's POV**_

I can't believe all the things Ana has told me…I would use all of my resources to make Elena and those fuckers pay for what they did to my Ana…

I'm holding Ana while she cries…and I'm crying too…for seen her like this…seen her in pain..not only for what she's been through but also for me…she was suffering because of what that bitch told her about me…

I hold Ana for what it feels like hours and I notice that she has fallen asleep in my arms…I laid her down and cover her with the sheets…

"_I love you so much_" I kiss her forehead and sit on the chair near the bed and watch her sleep…

"_From today on…I promise I won't let anyone hurt you…I will protect you with my life…_"

_**There might be another update today. It all depends on you guys, let me know if I should continue.**_

_**Laters**_

_**-Andrea**_


	44. Chapter 44

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Authors note:**_

_**All your wonderful reviews made my day. Thank you all so much for your support, I'm so happy to hear that you are enjoying my story and want me to continue…**_

_**And an especial thank you to **__**APEJEN**__**, **__**li evans**__**, **__**girlofmidnight**__**, **__**R-J briggs**__**, **__**Courtzylovesit**__**, **__**Avid Reader 59**__**, **__**liverpoolss**__**, **__**greyfan 79**__**, **__**Louisvuittonfreak**__**, **__**eru315**__**, , **__**Happygolucky103**__**, **__**kathd16**__** , **__**Red Writer**__**, **__**iamkaren10**__**, **__**Mylisa**__** and **__**Walangkapalit**__**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 44

_**Ana's POV**_

We leave through the rear exit of the hospital to avoid the paparazzi gathered at the entrance. Taylor leads us to the waiting SUV

Sawyer is in another car in front of us and he opens the gate for us, once we reach the front porch, Christian ushers me out of the car. Keeping his arm around my waist, he leads me to our home.

"_Glad to be home?"_ he asks.

"_Yeah…" _I smile at him

We go to our bedroom and Christian starts getting all my stuff out of my bag…

"_I can do that babe…_"

"_I want to do it…there are just a few things…_"

"_Thank you…_" I sit on the edge of the bed

"_You wanna take a nap before lunch?_"

"_Mmmm…no…I think I'm gonna take a bath_" I get up and walk into the bathroom

I slowly take my clothes off and when I'm about to get in the bathtub Christian walks in.

"_Let me help you baby…_"

He gives me his hand and I slowly sit, wincing a little cause my back hurts

"_Can I join you?_"

"_I thought you would never ask…_" I laugh

After our bath Christian wraps a towel on his waist and helps me dry my hair…I can see and feel his body getting tense when he looks down at my bruises…he gently takes a smaller towel and dries my body...I can see his eyes watering…

"_Christian…_"

He doesn't say anything

"_Christian…_"

I cup his face in my hands and make him look at me

"_I'm ok….please don't cry…_" I caress his cheeks

"_I know…is just…it hurts me seen you like this…_"

"_And it hurts me seen you like this too…_" I caress his hair

"_I feel so useless…I just want to take all your pain away…and I don't know how…_"

"_I know how…_"

"_Then tell me…_"

I grin at him and bite my lower lip…

"_Oh no Mrs. Grey…you are in bed rest for a…_"

Before he could say more, I wrap my arms around his neck and then his strong arms were around me, holding me as close as possible while I stood on my toes and kissed him gently. The soft gentle kiss gradually turned into a deep passionate kiss. All of a sudden he stopped and pulled away instantly. Alarmed I looked up to him.

"_What?_" I say trying to catch my breath

"_Ana…you are hurt…and I don't want to make it worst…_"

"_You won't…_"

"_But_…"

"_I need you…I need to feel you inside me…please…_"

He looked at me for a couple of minutes and then kissed me again…We walk back into the room, never breaking our connection, I sit on the edge of the bed and he gets on top of me…he is not only kissing my lips, but my whole body…taking his time at every single bruise, moments later I can feel his tears falling on my body

I know he needs this…this is his way of taking my pain away…and with every single kiss he gives me I feel better…I feel cherished, loved and happy…

"_I love you so much…_" He whispers

"_I love you too…_" I whisper back

Christian slowly parted my knees and he gets in between my thighs, he kisses me again and I can feel him in my entrance…

"_You are so beautiful…_" He plays with my earlobe and he fills me very slowly making sure he doesn't put his whole weight on my bump…

"_Ahhh…_" I moan

"_You are so tight"_

"_Christian…please…_" I tried to meet his hips with mine to make some kind of movement but he is holding my hips down on the mattress with one of his hands, he is in total control

"_Christian please…I need you…_"

"_Eager as ever Mrs. Grey_"

"_Yes…now…please….move…_"

"_We aim to please baby…_"

He starts thrusting in and out of me every time filling an inch more inside of me.

"_Ahhh…._"

He kisses my neck and goes down to my breast

"_Please…faster…harder…_" I moan

He picks up speed and starts thrusting into me harder and faster…

"_Ah!...Oh God….yes….please…don't stop…_"

"_Ana…._"

I can feel his balls tighten up against my skin

"_Christian…Oh God…_"

"_Yes….come with me baby…come with me…"_

That's all it takes for me to let it go and find my climax with him.

…...

We both lay on the bed holding each other and gasping for breath

"_That…was…amazing…_" I pant

"_You are…amazing Mrs. Grey_" He says trying to catch his breath

I can't help but giggle just looking at him panting…

"_What are you giggling about?_"

"_Nothing…_" I tried to contain my laugher

"_Oh no…that is not nothing…tell me…_" He gets on top of me again and smiles

"_It's just…who would have thought that Christian Grey the Sex God would be out of breath after just one round of passionate love making_"

"_Are you making fun of me Mrs. Grey?_"

"_Maybe…_" I grin at him

That's when I feel his erection against my tight, ready for action…

"_I think we are gonna have to go for another round…and this time you are not gonna have the energy to laugh at the Sex God afterwards…_" he laughs and fills me again


	45. Chapter 45

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 45

….Time break of about 4 weeks…..

_**Ana's POV**_

Christian and I are in Dr. Greene's office…and she is explaining the new changes on Teddy…

"_Head to heels, your baby now measures about 13 1/2 inches. His weight — a pound and a half — isn't much more than __an average rutabaga__, but he's beginning to exchange his long, lean look for some baby fat. As he does, his wrinkled skin will begin to smooth out and he'll start to look more and more like a newborn. He's also growing more hair — and if you want you could see it, you'd now be able to discern its color and texture"_

"_We want it to be a surprise…_" Christian says

"_Our whole family has a bet…either he looks like Christian or me…" I laugh_

"_Ok then….it will be a surprise…" She smiles kindly at me_

Christian helps me clean my bump and we both sit in front of Dr. Greene's desk

"_Do you have any questions?_"

"_Yeah…I've been doing a little bit of exercise…you know…just walk around the house, swimming, low impact aerobics…but is it ok for me to keep doing that being now closer to my due date? _"

"_You may also notice that you can't move around as gracefully as before. But as your caregiver I advised you to continue to exercise, but follow __a few safety rules__: Don't work out when you're feeling overly tired and stop if you feel any pain, dizziness, or shortness of breath. Don't lie flat on your back and avoid contact sports as well as any exercise where you're apt to lose your balance. Be sure to drink plenty of water, and make time for both warm-up and cool-down periods"_

"_Ok…" I nod my head_

"_Any more question?"_

"_Nope…I think that's all"_

"_Ok…now…Between 28 and 36 weeks, you'll come see me every two weeks, and one month before your due date, this will increase to once a week."_

"_Ok…"_

"_What will she do at each appointment? Is something wrong with the baby? Why do we have to come so often?" Christian panics_

"_Christian…" I try to calm him down _

"_Mr. Grey…there is nothing wrong with the baby or Ana for that matter…is just standard procedure…"_

"_But… why?"_

"_See…everything is ok baby….calm down…" I smile at him_

"_Can you please explain us this standard procedures…one by one…just for my peace of mind…"_

_Oh fifty….he likes to have control of everything…I just want him to relax and trust the good doctor like I do but I guess he needs to have control over this because he is not the one carrying our child…_

"_Of course…first…Once Ana gets closer to her due date I would like to ask her how she is feeling physically and emotionally and follow up on any issues raised at your last appointment. Among other things, I'll want to know if she's having contractions, vaginal bleeding, or unusual discharge; if she's having headaches; and feeling anxious or depressed"_

We are both listening at every single word that Dr. Greene is saying, Christian has even taken his Iphone from his back pocket and he is taking notes…is so funny to see him like this but I also love how much interest he has on learning everything he needs to learn before Teddy gets here…

"_I will also ask about the baby's movements. You will have to call me if you sense that your baby has gotten less active. At some point, I may even ask you to start counting your baby's movements for a set period of time each day."_

I nod my head

"_I will weigh you and check your urine for signs of preeclampsia, urinary tract infections, and other problems. Take your blood pressure and check your ankles, hands, and face for swelling"_

"_Wait…preeclampsia? What is that?" I ask now getting worried_

"_Preeclampsia is a complex disorder that affects about 5 percent of pregnant women. You're diagnosed with preeclampsia if you have high blood pressure __and__ protein in your urine after 20 weeks of pregnancy. The condition most commonly shows up after you've reached 37 weeks, but it can develop any time in the second half of pregnancy, including during labor or even after delivery (usually in the first 48 hours). It's possible to have symptoms of preeclampsia before 20 weeks, but only in rare cases, such as with a __molar pregnancy__. Preeclampsia can range from mild to severe, and it can progress slowly or rapidly. The only way to get better is to deliver your baby"_

"_What are the symptoms?" Christian panics again_

"_I will give you all the information you need…but please don't worry ok…if you worry you will get stress about it and your blood pressure will go up…and we don't want that ok?"_

_We both nod our heads_

"_Is this all you are gonna do until her due date?" _

"_There is more…I will check your baby's heartbeat and do an abdominal exam to estimate your baby's size and position. I will measure the distance between your pubic bone and the top of your uterus to see if your baby's growth rate seems normal. Tell you what to watch out for. I'll tell you about the signs of preterm labor and preeclampsia, well I'm gonna been given those to you today…and review other warning signs that should prompt a call. As your due date nears, I'll discuss the signs of labor and let you know when you should get in touch with me. Then go over your labor and delivery questions. You both can make a list and bring it to a prenatal visit"_

_We both nod our heads again and Christian keeps taking notes_

"_And we will discuss postpartum decisions like whether you plan to breastfeed or circumcise your son. We'll also discuss your options for postpartum contraception if you want"_

…_._

_After we left Dr. Greene's office we schedule our next appointment with the nurse and she also printed us all the information we needed to know about preeclampsia. Christian and I are on our way home and we stay in silence through the whole drive._

_20 minutes later we walk hand in hand to our bedroom to get into something more comfortable…_

"_Christian…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Of course I am…why wouldn't I be?" He undoes his tie_

"_You didn't say a word on our way here…I thought"_

"_Baby…everything is ok…is just that…I got a little scared about the things the Dr. was saying…"_

"_But is normal Christian…and all I have to do is take care of myself and Teddy…and I promise you I won't let anything happened to him…"_

"_I know that baby…I just wish I could help you…"_

"_You do help me…"_

"_I wish I could do more…"_

"_You also do more for me Christian Grey…" I cup his face in my hands_

"_You are gonna be a wonderful mother…" He whispers and caresses my cheek_

"_And you are gonna be a wonderful father…" I kiss him_

"_I'll try my best…for you…for him" He caresses my bump and then kneels in front of me_

"_I love you so much Teddy bear…I'll take good care of your mommy and you…and can't wait to meet you son…" He kisses my bump and looks up to me_

"_I love you Mrs. Grey"_

"_And I love you Mr. Grey"_


	46. Chapter 46

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Ana's POV**_

I'm in my office trying to finish this last manuscript before I go home to my husband…tomorrow is Thursday…but not just any Thursday…is Valentine's day! And I'm so excited to spend it with Christian…normally I would just stay at Kate's apartment and watch movies with her…but when she had a boyfriend at the time I just went to bed early and don't think about it.

This is gonna be the first year that I'm gonna celebrate this special day with the man I love.

Last week I went shopping with Kate and Mia, as always…the million dollar question is; what do you get for the man that has everything?...so, after spending almost half a day shopping, I found just the perfect gift for Christian; something that involves **me**…he always says that I'm all he needs so I'm gonna give him that…it's been a while since I have wear some nice and sexy lingerie, and I found one that he is gonna love…I also bought one that has a corset, I know I can't use it now because I'm pregnant but I'm gonna keep it so I can use it once Teddy gets here…It was funny when we three enter the store…the looks different women were giving me were hilarious…they may think I'm out of my mind…but I really don't care…I know I'm huge…but I love it…some may ask how do I feel so confident in my own skin looking as big as a house, and the truth is that there is nothing more beautiful that have your child growing inside you…and I wonderful husband telling you that you are beautiful…every single day, helps too.

Apart from the lingerie, I have also made a list of ingredients I'm gonna need from the store so Gail can get them from me…I'm gonna be cooking for my man tomorrow, but is not gonna be just any meal…first I had the idea of making Oysters, black cob, asparagus, and crushed potatoes with hollandaise sauce just like on our date at the Heathman Hotel but I read on the internet that some fish and shellfish contain potentially dangerous levels of mercury and that can damage the baby's developing nervous system, I know that's not the case for all kinds of fish but by just reading that I'm not sure I'm gonna eat fish until the end of this pregnancy….I'm not a big fan of it anyways… Then I thought it would be a good idea to make exactly what we had at our wedding…but actually that would be perfect for our anniversary…._Soooo…_I'm just gonna be making something that he likes, and that includes Mac and Cheese, some vegetables, filet mignon…and for dessert chocolate cake, also some champagne for him and virgin cocktails for me.

Once I finish the manuscript, I call Sawyer and tell him to get the car…I need to get home early so I can talk to Gail about my plans for tomorrow

* * *

After everything is set for tomorrow, Gail makes dinner while I change into something more comfortable. Christian arrives at 6:30 and when he comes to the bedroom, I can tell he is in a bad mood…

"_Hi baby…_" I smile at him

"_Hi…_" He goes to the bathroom and closes the door

Ok…he didn't even looked at me or kissed me hello…

I knock on the door but he doesn't answer…I decided it would be better if I just leave him alone for awhile…His mood swings drive me crazy…he is worst than me! And I'm the pregnant one!

* * *

I waited for 30 minutes and Christian never came downstairs to have dinner…so I had dinner by myself…After I finished I went to look for Christian, he was in his study, talking on the phone…well not talking, yelling…there must be some kind of trouble in his office…and that's why he is not even talking to me…the last time he had a problem at his office he get it all out on me and it all finish in a huge fight…that was before I was pregnant…and know I guess he doesn't want that to happen again…but I don't like when he is like this with me…

I knock on the door just to let him know that I'm coming in…and walk inside…as soon as he sees me he ends up his call

"_Christian…_"

"_Yeah…_"

"_Is everything ok?_"

"_Yes…_"

"_You know you can tell me….whatever it is…_"

"_Just a deal I'm trying to win with some people from New York…_"

"_Is there something I can do to help?_"

"_No…_"

"_Can you please stop this?_"

"_Stop what?_"

"_You know what…been so close towards me! I know you are stress but don't take it out on me or shot me out…I'm your wife…your problems are my problems too_"

"_Ana…_" He sighs

"_Just talk to me Christian…please…_"

"_I'm just worried that all the money and time I have put into this were never enough…and this is a very important deal….I'm sorry I shoot you out…I just didn't want to explode in anger and frustration in front of you…_"

"_You didn't even look at me or kissed me when you got home…_" I whisper

"_I'm so sorry…_" He walks towards me and hugs me

We stay like that for a few minutes

"_Are you hungry? Your plate is still in the kitchen_"

"_No baby…I ate something on my last meeting and I'm full…_"

"_Ok…are you coming to bed?_"

"_In a few minutes…I need to make one more call…ok?_"

"_Ok…_"

"_I love you_" He kisses my forehead

"_Love you too…_"

When I walk out of his office I can already hear him on the phone…

"_Is everything ready for tomorrow?_"

Oh my fifty…I bet he is planning something especial for Valentine's Day

"_I don't care how long it takes…yes…ok…tomorrow at 4…_"

4? Mmmm…I hope we make it on time for our dinner…I'm gonna have to leave work early to make sure everything is perfect…

"_Perfect, thank you…bye_"

* * *

_**Christian's POV**_

I'm such an ass…how can I treat my wife like that? She doesn't have anything to do with my problems at the office….but is just that I've been so stress out about this deal…I really hope I can convince this people from New York.

I just talked to Ross and she is making sure we have everything ready for our meeting tomorrow afternoon…I don't care if it takes us all afternoon or all night, but I will get this deal done…

Gonna have to tell Ana that I'm gonna be home late so she won't wait up for me

* * *

_**So….did Christian forgot about Valentine's Day?**_


	47. Chapter 47

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 47

**Ana's POV**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face, it's Valentine's Day! I turn around to hug Christian and when I do I just see his empty spot. Where is he? Mmmm maybe he is in the kitchen making me breakfast…well Gail is making me breakfast and he just brings it here…I wait for him for 15 minutes and nothing…I get up and get ready for work, when I walk into the kitchen I found Gail…

"_Good morning Ana_" She smiles at me

"_Morning Gail…have you seen Christian?_"

"_He left early with Jason…_"

"_Oh…ok…_"

Maybe he is planning something big to celebrate….he always likes to surprise me…

"_Are you ok?_"

"_Yeah…hey…are you and Jason doing something today?_"

"_Yeah…he talked to Mr. Grey and he is gonna get here at 5pm…we are going to the movies and then we are gonna have dinner at our favorite restaurant…_"

"_That sounds nice…_" I smile

"_I'm so happy I can spend some time with him….we both are always working and we barely have time for each other…_"

"_Yeah…same thing with me and Christian…_"

* * *

I finished working at 3pm and go home so I can start cooking…By 5pm I've got everything ready and the chocolate cake is in the oven…Just when I'm about to exit the kitchen I hear the front door open…_Shit! Did he get here early?_

I walk to the foyer and I see Taylor kissing Gail…oh…yeah…he was gonna get here early for their date…

"_Mrs. Grey…" _Taylor says embarrass

"_Hi Taylor…mmmm….is Christian still at the office?_"

"_Yes ma'am…Ryan is with him…he should be home in a couple of hours…_"

"_Ok...thank you…I'm just gonna take a shower…but you two should get going…have a wonderful time…_" I smile

"_Thank you Ana…you too_" Gail smiles back at me and winks

I can't help but blush…jeez…they all know what Christian and I are up to when we are alone…

* * *

After I take a relaxing shower, I start getting ready for my man…I go to my closet and take the bag that has my new lingerie…Christian is gonna love it…After that I dry my hair and give it some waves with my new hair curler, which I also bought when I went shopping with the girls…I've never really like curls but I wanted to try something new for today…then I put on some makeup, not too much, Christian likes it natural…then I put on my new R.E.D Valentino that Mia insisted for me to buy, she said Christian will love it…and also my favorite pair of Louboutins. After an hour, I'm finally ready…I make my way to the kitchen and start serving everything…

The dining room is decorated with candles and a few balloons in shapes of hearts...I take the cake out of the oven and wait for it to cool down so I can decorate it with the chocolate frosting and write Happy Valentine's Day on it…

I look at the clock and it's already 7pm! Christian should be here any minute now…I sit down and wait for my man to come home…

* * *

I've been here waiting for Christian for 4 hours…I've try calling him for the last two hours but he doesn't answer and I'm starting to worry…I call Sawyer and ask him to take me to GEH…when we got there, his car wasn't there…Sawyer tried tracking his phone but apparently is off now so he can't track him…He ask me if I wanted to call Taylor but I didn't want to ruin his date with Gail…then we went to Bellevue but I didn't see his car there so we just turned around and went back to the house…Sawyer was gonna keep on trying to track his location…

I walked back into the dining room and wait for Christian again…God I hope he is ok...

Is 11:45pm…Taylor and Gail walk get home and they see me crying…

"_Ana?...why are you crying are you ok? Where is Mr. Grey?_"

"_I…I don't know…where he is…_" I hug Gail and cry on her shoulder

"_Shhh…is ok Ana…we are gonna find him…_"

"_Ana…I tracked Mr. Grey phone at 7…7:30 and he was at his Club…I thought…I thought you were there with him…_" Taylor says apologetic

"_At his club?...W-what is he doing there? Is almost midnight…_"

"_I don't know…but I will go get him…_" He takes his car keys

"_No…don't go…clearly he has more important things to take care of there than here at home…_"

"_Ana…I'm sure there is an explanation to all of this…let Jason go get him_" Gail says

"_No…let him do whatever the hell he wants to do…I don't care…_"

Gail and Taylor just look at each other

"_Just go get some rest…I will clean this up…_" I say

"_I can do it Ana_"

"_No…Gail please...I have already ruined your evening with all of this…I will clean up and then go to bed…_" I say in my 'don't argue with me' voice

They both go to their quarters and I start taking the plates to the kitchen…Just when I put them on the kitchen table I feel a hard kick on my bump…

"_Ah!_" That one hurt

I took a few deep breaths and I feel another kick…not as hard as the one before…

"_I know Teddy…Happy Valentine's Day to you too baby boy…I love you so much…_" I whisper and caress my bump

I look at the clock and it's after midnight…I'm so tired…I guess I will finish cleaning up tomorrow…I blow off the candles and make my way to my bedroom…my feet are killing me…and been in this lingerie is starting to get uncomfortable…I take all my clothes off and put on one of Christian's t-shirts just like I do every night…then I wash my face and put my hair on a ponytail...

I lay in bed just thinking of Christian…how could he have forgotten Valentine's Day? All of my efforts were for nothing…I guess he has better things to do that been here with me…out of nowhere I start crying…well not crying sobbing into my pillow…I don't want to cry…I'm so mad at him…but I can't control it…damn hormones…

* * *

_**Christian's POV**_

I'm so happy that I got the deal that I wanted with these people from New York…after we signed all the paperwork I decide to take them to my club to celebrate…I didn't get drunk but I did have a couple of glasses of champagne…when I looked at my phone which I didn't realize I had in silence since the meeting finished…it showed it was midnight…and 23 missed calls from Ana…._Shit! _I didn't tell her about coming here…or that I was gonna be late…I know I can't call her back…she must be sleeping…so I call Ryan and tell him to drive me home…Taylor is not with me right now…he ask for permission to have the rest of the day off so he can go out with Gail…they where celebrating something…but I don't remember what he said it was…

When I get home I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I see a lot of dirty dishes in the sink…that's weird…when I'm about to go upstairs I see a light is still on in the dining room so I walk over there…and when I see the table my heart stops…there are candles and glasses of champagne, balloons in shapes of hearts…but the one thing that caughts my eye is the chocolate cake in the middle of the table…it says "_Happy Valentine's Day my love_"

"_Shit!_"

Valentine's Day?! Shit! Shit! Shit! That's what Taylor said! He and Gail were going to celebrate Valentine's Day today!

I put my glass of water down and run to Ana and I's bedroom but is locked…

_You screw this one up big time Grey!_

"_Ana?" _


	48. Chapter 48

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 48

_**Christian's POV**_

I've been knocking on the door of our bedroom for half an hour and nothing. Either she is sleeping or she just doesn't want to talk or even see me…

_Yeah is probably the last one Grey_

How could I be so fucking stupid! I just have this overwhelming desire to beat my head against the door. Things had been going so well between us. Despite all the drama, and in one fell swoop, I fuck that up…

I decided to go to the guest room and I will try to talk to her tomorrow morning

_**Ana's POV**_

I woke up before my alarm goes off. I don't think I got the rest I needed…at all…I feel so tired, my feet, my back, my head and even my eyes for all the crying hurts…And now I just have to get up and go to work like nothing has happened…I wish I could just stay here on my bed and shut everyone out…well not everyone…just Christian…

I take a deep breath and get out of bed…take a kick shower and get dress for work…when I walk into the kitchen Christian is already there…great…

"_Morning Gail…_" I murmur

"_Good morning Ana…what would you like for breakfast?_"

"_Just some tea…I will grab something after my meeting this morning…_"

I sit on the barstool and start checking my mail in my phone…

"_Ana…_" Christian says

I ignore him…

"_Ana…I'm so sorry…_" He reaches for my hand but I get away and make my way to the kitchens door…

"_I changed my mind Gail…I will have Hannah make me a cup of tea when I get to the office…see you at dinner…_" And with that I'm off

As I walk to the front door I hear Christian's footsteps

"_Ana…wait! Please…I'm sorry…I forgot…please…_"

I ignore him one more time and get out of the door with Sawyer right behind me…

* * *

After my meeting I stay in my office finishing reading some documents for the new writers that will be working with us in a couple of weeks…an hour later, just when I'm about to call Hannah into my office, there is a knock on my door…

"_Come in_"

"_Hey, Ana?_"

"_Hannah…I was just about to call you… can you take these documents to Roach, I have read them and they are all sign…_" I hand her the papers.

"_Ok…mmmm…there is a delivery for you…_"

"_What is it?_"

"_I don't know…the guys says you have to receive it…personally_"

"_I'm busy…just tell him I sent you…_"

"_I already told him that…he insists_"

"_Fine…_" I sigh

When I walk out of my office I honestly thought I would find Christian trying to apologize to me again…but there was a delivery guy indeed…

"_Hello…I'm Ana Grey…_"

"_I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but your husband insisted that you should receive this package personally…_"

"_Ok…_"

"_Sign here…_"

I take the package and go to my office…I open it and I found a diamond bracelet made of a light yellow and white gold…Just looking at it takes my breath away, then I also find a note…

_**Dear Anastasia**_

_**I know the last thing you need right now is listen to my apologies. Again. I know I fucked up by forgetting Valentine's Day. To be honest with you…I have never celebrate it and you know why…so for me it was just another day, but I know I was wrong…because the moment you came into my life, my **__old__** life stayed in the past so I don't have an excuse for forgetting Valentine's Day…**_

_**The truth is that I'm an asshole, I was so submerged in my own business, and I was selfish for not only forgetting about that but also for not letting you know where I was yesterday…Taylor and Sawyer told me that you even went out with Sawyer to look for me in the middle of the night…I'm sorry that I made you worried and stress out for me, that's the last thing you and Teddy need from me.**_

_**I should be the one making you dinner, making a cake, buy you flowers and balloons in shapes of hearts…I also saw your dress and what I believe you bought just for me…and I know you looked beautiful, you always do…I know it's gonna take time for you to forgive me about this…but I promise you that I won't stop trying to make it up to you**_

_**I love you and Teddy so much**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**Christian**_

I put the note back into the box and I do the same with the bracelet…I write a note and put it on top of the things in the box and call Sawyer to come up to my office and deliver something from me.

"_Yes Mrs. Grey?_" Sawyer walks into my office

"_Sawyer…can you please deliver this to GEH?_"

"_Mmmm…of course…should I deliver any message with it?_"

"_No...I left a note in there…just make sure Christian gets it please_"

"_Yes ma'am_"

_**Christian's POV**_

I'm been in this stupid meeting for the last hour and we are getting nowhere…there is a knock on the door and Andrea comes in…

"_I'm sorry to interrupt…Mr. Grey there is a delivery from Mrs. Grey_"

Ana! I hope she liked my gift?

"_Thank you Andrea….gentleman…Ross…this is getting us nowhere…and I'm a busy man…so when you are ready to accept our conditions for the contract please let us know…_" And with that I leave the meetings room and make my way to my office…Sawyer and Taylor are waiting for me

"_Sawyer?...what are you doing here?_"

"_Mr. Grey…Mrs. Grey asked me to bring this to you…_" He hands me the box I just send her

"_Did she say anything else?_"

"_No Sir…_"

"_Ok…you can go now Sawyer…_"

"_Sir…_" He nods and walks to the elevator

I go into my office and locked the door behind me I open the box as I made my way to my desk and found the bracelet…the note o wrote her and another note…

_**Christian,**_

_**Your fancy gifts won't get you out of this one so don't bother on sending me anything, I don't want diamonds, I don't want hearts and I don't want flowers. Just leave me alone.**_

_**Anastasia**_

Leave her alone?...But…What am I suppose to do?!

_**Ana's POV**_

As I finish with work I decided I don't want to go home so I call Kate…

"_Hey Steele!_"

"_Hi Kate…are you busy?_"

"_Nope why? What's up?_"

"_I need some girl time…do you have time tonight?_"

"_For you girl…I have all the time in the world!_" I laugh

"_What time should I pick you up?_"

"_Meet me at the apartment in 30 minutes I need to put on something sexier than this stupid blouse and skirt…_"

"_Ok…30 minutes…see you soon…_" I laugh

"_Bye_"

After Sawyer and I picked Kate from the apartment we decided to have dinner at this new Restaurant in Downtown Seattle, call 'Pink Door'

"_So…start talking Steele…_" Kate says as the waiter leaves with our order

"_There is nothing to talk about really…I just missed you…_"

"_And I missed you too…but I know something is wrong…_"

I sigh

"_That bad huh?_"

"_Christian forgot that yesterday was Valentine's Day_"

"_Are you serious?_"

"_Yeah…but is not only that…I mean I get that he is busy and that he is stress about work but he not only forgot about yesterday he also spend his entire night at his club…and after God knows what how many phone calls he didn't answer I went to his office at 11pm with Sawyer…I couldn't even track his phone cause it was off…when Gail and Taylor came back from their date, he told me that he tracked Christian's phone early and that he was at his club but he thought he was wit me there…_"

"_What was he doing there?_"

"_I don't know…and I don't care…whatever it was is his business…if he doesn't have the decency to call me to tell where the hell is he or that he would be late I don't care…yesterday I spend 6 fucking hours getting everything ready and waiting for him and he never show up…and today he thinks that because he sent me diamonds I'm just gonna forget that he fucked up…_"

"_You were waiting for him for 6 hours? What in the world were you doing?_"

"_I made him dinner…I put together all the things he likes…even a chocolate cake…which I only make for his birthday…God Kate…I was in that stupid dress Mia made me buy when we went shopping and the lingerie and the heels…I'm getting exhausted just thinking about it…is not easy at all been in heels and wearing that when you are pregnant…_" I try to hold back my tears back I can't

"_Oh Ana…_" She takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze…

"_I'm sorry…I don't know why I'm crying…I'm so mad at him…_"

"_And you have all the right to be…you did all of that for him and he was out there not caring about his pregnant wife waiting for him at home…_"

"_I completely ignored him this morning…and I even sent his gift back to him…I mean…am I overreacting? Should I just forgive him and forget about it?_"

"_Of course you are not overreacting…you did a lot to just surprise him…and also…how he is always stalking you…by the way does he know you are here with me?_"

"_I didn't tell him anything…but Sawyer must have talk to Taylor and he must have talk to Christian as well…_"

"_His stalking tendencies have no boundaries_"

"_Yeah well…welcome to my life…_"

"_Ok…I have an idea…_"

"_Oh no…_"

"_What is the one thing that can get Christian so piss off? The one thing that he always wants from you?_"

"_Besides sex?_"

"_Besides sex…_" She laughs

"_Mmmm…communication…he hates when I keep things from him…and when I do things that I want without letting him know first_"

"_Then there you have it…just do all of those things and you will be good…_"

"_You know I don't like that 'tit for tat' thing_"

"_I don't say you have to like it…I'm just saying that you should make him suffer a little…eventually you are gonna forgive him don't you?_"

"_Well…yeah…is not like I'm gonna leave him because he forgot about Valentine's Day…_"

"_See….just play alone Steele…give him a taste of his own medicine_"

"_God…you are such a bad influence…"_

"_Thank you…_" She smiles

* * *

After our dinner Sawyer drives us back to Kate's apartment and then we go home…When I look at my phone I have 10 missed calls and 5 voice messages, I erase them all and make my way into the kitchen when I walk into the house. Is already 9pm and Christian is sitting there waiting for me apparently…

"_Hi…_" He says

I ignore him again

"_Did you eat? Gail made blue berry muffins, your favorites…_"

I grab a glass of water and walk out of the kitchen….I can feel Christian is right behind me while I walk up the stairs and when I walk to our bedroom…

"_Ana…please talk to me…_"

I open the door, step into the bedroom and close it right on his face then locked it…

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and start changing

_This is gonna be hard_


	49. Chapter 49

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I always read them before starting writing a new chapter so I can take in consideration what you like and maybe don't like. And all I can say is…you all really like a little bit of drama don't you? Lol **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**3 **_

Chapter 49

_**Ana's POV**_

I agreed to Kate's idea two days ago…so far not so good, Christian is been trying to apologize over and over again but I don't say anything to him…I really don't know if I can keep up with this any longer, I feel so lonely sleeping in that big bed all by myself…I miss talking to him, kissing him, sleeping with him…

Sawyer drives me home and on our way there I can't help but think if this was a good idea or not…

When I walk into the house I don't feel it first, but when I pass through the kitchen I can smell something is burning…then I hear Christian yelling…

" _Shit! Taylor!_"

I walk as fast as I can into the kitchen and I found Christian with half of his body cover in flour, the kitchen floor is a mess and the table looks like a war zone…then I notice that whatever Christian was trying to cook is on fire…

"_The extinguisher is under the sink!_"

Taylor comes running just as Christian is putting off the fire…

"_Sir…_"

Christian puts the extinguisher on the floor and takes a deep breath…

"_Everything is under control Taylor…thank you…_" Christian says as he starts cutting vegetables…I know he is not gonna say anything because all I do is ignore him so I just stand there looking at what he is doing; in shock…Christian Grey is cooking…well trying to cook…he really is trying his best to make it up to me…he has his IPad next to him and he keeps on looking at what it says while he keeps cutting I think he has a recipe in there…it's hard to tell because half the screen is cover in flour too…

"_Fuck!_"

He looks at his finger and keeps making pressure on it…

"_Shit…_"

I walk up to him and take his hand; I open the sink and let the water clean his wound…

"_Ok…now let me see…_"

"_I'm fine…_" He takes his hand from me and hides it behind his back…

"_I'm not asking you Christian…now let me see…_"

I grab his hand back and check if the cut was deep…thank God it wasn't…

"_Does it hurt?_"

I look up to him and he is staring at me

"_What?_"

"_You are talking to me…_" He whispers

"_Yes I am…_" I whisper back

"_Ana I'm so sorry...not only for forgetting about Valentine's Day but for been so selfish with you….I should have let you know where I was…no…I should have never go to that place in the first place….I should have come here with you and Teddy...you should have been the first one to hear my good news…I should have been celebrating here with both of you…I'm so sorry…_"

He says everything so fast and I think he is even holding his breath…I think he is taking advantage of the moment and he is scare that I will start ignoring him again…I take a deep breath and look at him

"_Christian…I don't care if you forgot about Valentine's Day…as you said…is just another day…and to be honest we should make everyday OUR Valentine's Day…but what really pisses me off and hurts me even more is that you get lost in your own business and you forgot about me…and what about Teddy? What if you forget about him when he gets here?_" I tried to hold back a sob but I couldn't

"_No, no, no…Ana…I promise you it will never happen again…and when Teddy gets here I will be with you both every step of the way…I don't want to miss a thing about him…I'm sorry I left you behind it won't happened again…you and Teddy are my number one priority…I'm so sorry_"

We stay like that; hugging each other…we are interrupted by his phone ringing…

"_Just ignore it…_" He whispers

"_It could be important…_"

"_Nothing is more important than you and Teddy…_"

Christian wanted us to go out for dinner and had Gail to clean up this mess but I told him that we had to clean the kitchen because it wasn't fair that Gail had to do it all by herself when he is the one that turn the kitchen into a war zone…

"_What were you trying to cook?_" I say as I finish cleaning the kitchen table while Christian finished cleaning the floor…

"_Nothing…_" He murmurs

"_Tell me…_"

"_I ask Gail what did you cooked for me that night and I was trying to do it…I also wanted to make you another cake but…all the flour ended up on me or on the floor…" _ He murmurs again

"_Some of the chocolate cake I made is still on the fridge…we can eat it with ice cream if you want…_" I smile at him trying to light up his mood

"_What flavor do we have?_"

"_We only have vanilla…_" I laugh

"_My favorite…_"

"_Mine too…_"

While we eat we can't stop looking at each other from time to time…I have to ask him, now that we are good…I need to know why he was at his club that night…I asked Taylor but he doesn't know…and I don't like what I'm thinking…

"_Christian…_"

"_Mmmm…_" He says with his mouth full

"_What were you doing that night?_"

"_At the club?_"

"_Yes…_" I looked down at my plate

"_I just got the deal I wanted with some people from NY and I invited them there to have a drink…_"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding

"_Ana…_"

"_Mmmm…_"

"_I know what you are thinking…_"

"_Just forget it…is nothing_"

"_Ana…is not nothing…what would you think that I would be with someone else?_"

"_I don't know…_" I take my plate and put it in the sink

"_Ana…_" He follows me

"_You know I can't help it…_"

"_Baby…I only need you…and I only want you…forever…why do you think I would leave you just to be with some other girl?..._"

"_I just…look…this says I'm yours…_"

I hold up my hand and show him my engagement and wedding ring…

"_But this…_"

I take his hand and look at his wedding band

"_All those women…they don't care if they see it on your hand, they don't care if you are mine…they still thrown themselves at you…_"

"_But I don't care about those women…I don't even look at them…_"

"_But what if you do…maybe not now but in the future…when you get tired of me…when you get tired of how I never listen to you or how stubborn I am…what if…_"

"_Stop…_" He puts his finger on my lips

"_But…_"

"_Shhh….I am never gonna get tired of you…I'm never gonna get tired of how you like to defied me…and I'm not gonna get tired of how stubborn you are…don't you see? I love everything about you Ana…there is not a single hair in that beautiful head of yours that I don't love…I don't know why you are so insecure of what we have…have I ever given you a reason to not trust me when it comes to those women?_"

"_No but…_"

"_But nothing…is not gonna happen now and it will not happened later…never…I promise you…you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with Ana…you are my more…without you I just…I just would stop living…I love you so much…please…don't think about this again…"_

"_I love you Christian Grey…" I kiss him_

"_And I you Anastasia Grey…so much it hurts…" He kisses me back_

_**I know some of you guys wanted to see Christian suffer a bit more, but I couldn't resist…after everything they have been through, especially Ana…they really need each other and now that Teddy's birth is getting closer, they really need to take it easy and just enjoy those last months of the pregnancy.**_

_**I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**Another update tomorrow **_

_**Laters**_


	50. Chapter 50

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 50

_**Ana's POV**_

A couple of days ago we had an appointment with Dr. Greene; I'm in my week 37, I'm three weeks away from my due date but the Dr. told us that if I go into labor, Teddy's lungs will likely be mature enough to fully adjust to life outside the womb. Christian has made sure that we have everything we need to take to the hospital; he has one bag in his car and one bag in my car. I bet if he could, he would take our bed to the hospital just to make sure I'm comfortable…

He also bought 2 baby's car seats, it was funny seen him trying to install them…Taylor and Sawyer wanted to help him but he wanted to do it himself…I told him that Taylor had experience in this things but he didn't listen…after 3 long hours he finally got it, he came into the house and he drag me to the car so I can see it…he had a huge grin on his face …I couldn't help but laugh

"_What are you laughing at?_"

"_You…_" I hug him

"_And why is that Mrs. Grey?_"

"_It took you three hours…actually I thought it will took you the whole day_"

"_Well…thank you for believing in my skills as a baby's car seat installer Mrs. Grey_"

"_Come on…you know you are not a 'do it yourself' kind of guy_"

"_Oh really?_"

"_Really…but you are getting there…and don't forget you have to finish installing Teddy's crib…_" I kiss him

"_Shit….I forgot about that…I will do it later…_"

"_Are you tired after all your hard work?_" I ask seductively

"_No for what you have in mind…_" He starts playing with my earlobe and then his hands started caressing my behind…without a warning, Christian lifted me in his arms and started walking to the house…

"_You are gonna hurt yourself…I'm too heavy_"

"_Not for me baby…you know…you have doubted my skills as a car seat installer and now you are saying that I might not be strong enough to carry you…I think you need to be punish Mrs. Grey…_"

"_And what would that punish entail Mr. Grey?_"

"_First…I'm going to show you how good I am as a 'do it yourself guy' kind of guy by __**doing**__ YOU…hard_" He whispers that last part in my ear and his words go directly to my groin

Once we reach our bedroom, Christian puts me on the bed and locks the door.

_**Time break – Week 39**_

Yesterday we had our weekly appointment with Dr. Greene; she did an abdominal exam to check your Teddy's growth and position. She also did an internal exam to see whether my cervix has started ripening: softening, effacing (thinning out), and dilating (opening). But even armed with this information, there's still no way to predict exactly when Teddy is coming.

If you go past your due date, which is in a week…Dr. Greene will schedule me for fetal testing (usually a sonogram) after 40 weeks to ensure that it's safe to continue the pregnancy. And if I don't go into labor on my own, she will induce labor when I'm between one and two weeks overdue — or sooner if there's an indication that the risk of waiting is greater than the risks of delivering the baby without further delay.

She also said that while we are waiting, it's important to continue to pay attention to the baby's movements and let her know right away if they seem to decrease. Teddy should remain active right up to delivery, and a noticeable slowdown in activity could be a sign of a problem. Also call if I think my water may have broken. Membranes rupture before the beginning of labor in about 8 percent of term pregnancies. Sometimes there's a big gush of fluid, but sometimes there's only a small gush or a slow leak. If I rupture my membranes and don't start contractions on my own, I'll be induced.

After all the information she gave us yesterday Christian is been freaking out and is worried to dead…honestly that only gets me more nervous…and I've been having trouble sleeping…I'm so uncomfortable, sore and Teddy is been moving a lot which is good but it's also tiring, every time I move to change the position I'm in Christian wakes up panicking and doesn't fall back asleep until I'm comfortable again…but that's only for a few minutes before I start moving again…

Today is Sunday and we are on our way to Bellevue, when we arrived, Grace and Carrick meet us at the door.

"_Ana darling…how are you?_" Grace hugs me

"_I'm wonderful Grace, thank you…_"

"_And how is my grandson?_" She looks at my belly

"_He is perfect…worrying us to dead…especially your son…_" I look at Christian

"_Honestly mom…he is giving a hard time and he is not even here yet…I don't know how much more I can wait…_" He caresses my belly

"_Just be patient son…he will get here…just give him time…he might be too comfortable in there that's why he doesn't wanna come out yet…_" Carrick and Grace laugh

We walk into the house and everyone is already here…I sit next to Mia and Kate

"_Oh Ana! I know the baby shower was last week but I saw this cute onesies at the mall today and I couldn't help myself…I had to buy them…_"

Mia goes running to her room before I can say anything…

"_So…how have you been?_" Kate asks

"_Good…just waiting for this little guy to get out…I can't wait to meet him…_" I smile and caress my belly

"_I can't wait to meet him…I'm so excited, I'm gonna be an aunt…_"

Mia came back with two shopping bags…

"_Ok…I got different colors of the same model too…look_"

She hand me a white onesies that had a picture of a gray tie…

"_Awwww Christian!_"

He came running from the kitchen with a panic look…

"_What happen? Are you ok? Is time?_"

Everybody laugh at him…

"_Christian…is ok darling…she was just calling you…_" Grace walks into the living room with a tray with lemonade…

"_God Ana…please don't do that…_" He let out the breath he was holding

"_I'm sorry…I just wanted you to see what your sister got for Blip_" Nobody know that we already have a name picked.

Christian sits beside and takes the onesies from my hands…

"_I've seen you wear that silver tie of yours almost every time I see you so when I saw this I knew it would be perfect…_"

"_Is perfect…thank you Mia…_" Christian winks at me and I blush…I know what is going through that head of his…but not here…not at his parent's house…again.

"_What else do you have in there?_" I tried to distract him…

Mia show us a lot of onesies…one that says, 'hello ladies', 'real pilots don't need runways' and it has a picture of a helicopter, 'future ladies man (present mama's boy)', 'Of course I'm cute, haven't you seen my daddy?', and one of my favorites '50% mommy + 50% daddy = 100% perfect'

"_They are beautiful Mia, thank you so much_"

"_Anything for my nephew_" She smiles

We stayed a couple of hours after lunch just talking…when we got home, Christian and I where so tired that we ended up going to bed at 6pm…the minute our heads hit the pillows we both fall asleep.

I don't know how long I've been sleeping, I still felt tired so I thought maybe just 20 minutes or something like that but when I look at my phone, I see is already midnight…I turn on my bedside light and slowly got out of bed and when I made it 3 steps into the bathroom…I hear a loud pop…

"_What the…_"

I look down at my feet and there was water everywhere…

"_Holy crap…my water just broke…Christian!_"

2 seconds later Christian burst into the bathroom and in a half sleep state he ask me if I was ok.

"_My water just broke…_" I said again while I grab a towel and tried to clean myself

"_OH GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?_" His eyes widen

"_Just look at me!_" I point at the floor

"_Ok…ok…we…we need to go to the hospital…I'm calling my mom…and Taylor…where is Taylor?_" He goes into the bedroom and I hear him yelling

"_The baby is coming! Get the car! And make sure the bag is there…quick!_"

He comes into the bathroom and he is already changed…how did he change clothes so fast?

"_Ok…let's get you clean up and put your pajama bottoms…they are way more comfortable…_"

10 minutes later we are on the SUV and on our way to the hospital…A have a contraction while Christian is talking to Grace on the phone…

"_Ahhh!_"

"_Mom…please meet us there…_" Christian hangs up and takes my hand

"_Christian…_"

"_Just breath baby…I'm here…you are gonna be fine…_"

The pain of my first contractions goes away and I relax a bit…Christian is looking at his watch and he is taking the time until my next contraction hits me…

"_I love you…_" I whisper

"_Oh Ana…I love you too so much…I can't wait to meet Teddy…_" He has tears in his eyes

"_Me neither…_"


	51. Chapter 51

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Authors note: **_

_**Lil' Blip is here, I'm sorry if anything about the whole 'giving birth' thing is wrong…I did some research and then watch some videos on YouTube…yeah not a good idea, I really don't know why I did it…I'm only 19 and I'm not thinking about kids for me, any time soon…sooooo I just use a part from Fifty Shades Freed and then some things from my head to try to make it more dramatic =) …hope you guys like it!**_

_**Laters**_

_**-Andrea**_

Chapter 51

_**Ana's POV**_

When we arrive to the hospital Grace was already there waiting for us with a wheel chair…10 minutes later I was in a private room, Christian help me get into bed and just when I was starting to relax another contraction hit me…

Dr. Greene came minutes later and check on me, the contractions became overwhelmingly intense. I was already so exhausted that my Dr. Greene ordered my epidural by the time I dilated to 2 centimeters. It was pure bliss! I fell asleep around 2am, woke up at 8am, I was hoping to find out that I was at least 8 centimeters but I was only at 4…

"_I don't understand…why is it taking so long?_" I whisper

"_I don't know baby…_"

Christian staid beside me the whole time holding my hand…just when he was about to call Dr. Greene to tell her I was awake another contraction hit me

"_Ahhh!...Christian_"

"_I'm here baby…breath…just breath_" He held my hand and I squeeze it hard until the pain stopped

"_It hurts…_"

"_I know baby…I wish I could take the pain away…_"

4 hours later, the pain in my lower back became unbearable…Dr. Greene check on the baby and told us that the baby was facing the wrong way. They kept upping the medicine in my epidural, and Christian pushed on my lower back with really firm pressure, which helped.

"_Mrs. Grey, you've been in labor for eleven hours now. Your contractions have slowed in spite of the Pitocin. We need to do a C-section—the baby is in distress."_

Dr. Greene is adamant.

"_About fucking time!"_ Christian growls at her. Dr. Greene ignores him.

"_Christian, quiet."_ I squeeze his hand. My voice is low and weak and everything is fuzzy—the walls, the machines, the green-gowned people . . . I just want to go to sleep. But I have something important to do first . . . Oh yes. "I wanted to push him out myself."

"_Mrs. Grey, please. C-section."_

"_Please, Ana,"_ Christian pleads.

"_Can I sleep then?"_ …I'm so tired

"_Yes, baby, yes."_ It's almost a sob, and Christian kisses my forehead.

"_I want to see the Lil' Blip."_

"_You will."_

"_Okay,"_ I whisper.

"_Finally,"_ Dr. Greene mutters. _"Nurse, page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller,_

_prep for a C-section. Mrs. Grey, we are going to move you to the OR."_

"_Move?"_ Christian and I speak at once.

"_Yes. Now."_

And suddenly we're moving—quickly, the lights on the ceiling blurring into one long bright strip as I'm whisked across the corridor.

"_Mr. Grey, you'll need to change into scrubs."_

"_What?"_

"_Now, Mr. Grey."_

He squeezes my hand and releases me.

"_Christian,"_ I call, panic setting in.

We are through another set of doors, and in no time a nurse is setting up a screen across my chest. The door opens and closes, and there's so many people in the room. It's so loud . . . I want to go home.

"_Christian?"_ I search the faces in the room for my husband.

"_He'll be with you in a moment, Mrs. Grey."_

A moment later, he's beside me, in blue scrubs, and I reach for his hand.

"_I'm frightened,"_ I whisper.

"_No, baby, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. Not my strong Ana_." He kisses my forehead, and I can tell by the tone of his voice that something's wrong.

"_What is it?"_

"_What?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Baby, you're just exhausted." _His eyes burn with fear.

"_Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural, and then we can proceed."_

"_She's having another contraction."_

Everything tightens like a steel band around my belly.

"_Oh God…" _ I crush Christian's hand as I ride it out. This is what's tiring—enduring this pain. I am so tired. I can feel the numbing liquid spread . . . spread down. I concentrate on Christian's face. On the furrow between his brows. He's tense. He's worried. Why is he worried?

"_Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?"_ Dr. Greene's disembodied voice is coming from behind the curtain.

"_Feel what?"_

"_You can't feel it."_

"_No."_

"_Good. Dr. Miller, let's go."_

"_You're doing well, Ana."_

Christian is pale. There is sweat on his brow. He's scared. _Don't be scared,_

_Christian. Don't be scared._

"_I love you,"_ I whisper.

"_Oh, Ana,"_ he sobs. _"I love you, too, so much."_

I feel a strange pulling deep inside. Like nothing I've felt before. Christian looks over the screen and blanches, but stares, fascinated.

"_What's happening?"_

"_Suction! Good . . ."_

Suddenly, there's a piercing angry cry.

"_You have a beautiful healthy boy, Mrs. Grey. Check his Apgar."_

"_Apgar is nine."_

"_Can I see him?"_ I gasp.

Christian disappears from view for a second and reappears a moment later, holding my son, swathed in blue. His face is pink and covered in white mush and blood. My baby. My Blip . . . Theodore Raymond Grey.

When I glance at Christian, he has tears in his eyes.

"_Here's your son, Mrs. Grey,"_ he whispers, his voice strained and hoarse.

"_Our son,"_ I breathe. _"He's beautiful."_

"_He is,"_ Christian says and plants a kiss on our beautiful boy's forehead beneath a shock of dark hair. Theodore Raymond Grey is oblivious. Eyes closed, his earlier crying forgotten, he's asleep. He is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. So beautiful, I begin to weep.

"_Thank you, Ana,"_ Christian whispers, and there are tears in his eyes too.

Just when I'm about to say something, the machines in the room went crazy…I feel dizzy and my eyes started closing…

"_Her blood pressure is going down!_"

"_Mr. Grey…you need to get out of here…_"

"_No! I'm not leaving her!_"

I see someone taking Teddy from his arms, he tries to take my hand but there are two nurses taking him out of the room…

"_Christian…_" Is the last thing I say before darkness takes over me.

_**It's 3:45am here in Perú, and I just finished witting this chapter…don't know if I'm gonna write another one today…login later just in case…if not..there will be an update tomorrow…**_


	52. Chapter 52

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 52

_**Christian's POV**_

The nurses dragged me out to the waiting room…I couldn't talk…I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think…one moment I'm holding my son and talking to Ana and the next one they take away my son from my arms and they make me leave Ana in there…as the nurses were dragging me out I turn around to see her and her eyes were closing…Dr. Greene and another doctor were giving instructions to the other nurses…that's when I dared to look at what they were doing…there was a lot of blood…and the machines were going crazy…

I don't know how long I've been standing there looking at the doors were the nurses disappeared…

"_Christian?_"

I hear my mom's voice…

"_Christian!_"

She gets in front of me and takes my face in her hands

"_What happened? Why are you crying?_"

"_Mom…_"

I hug her so tight that she couldn't breathe

"_I'm sorry…_" I let her go

"_It's ok darling…talk to me…please…_"

I told her what happened…and she hugs me moments later she takes my hand and walks me to a sit next to my dad…she starts explaining everything to Kate, Elliott, Mia, Ethan and my dad while all I can do is think about Ana…I saw the blood…it was a lot…what if she doesn't make it…how could I raise Teddy all by myself…what if I never see her beautiful eyes again…no…I can't lose her…I can't leave without her…please God, don't take her away from me, I can't leave without her….I start crying and I feel a pair of arms holding me, my mom …when I look up through my tears I can see Ethan hugging Mia; Kate crying on Elliott's shoulder; Bob and Ray trying to comfort Carla…

Please Ana…you have so many people here waiting for you…please don't leave us….

After what it feels like forever…Dr. Greene walks into the waiting room…she looks exhausted…

"_Mr. Grey…._"

I don't say anything I just stand there and grab my mom's hand…

"_Ana is gonna be ok…there was an hemorrhage right after we took the baby out and it took us awhile to stop it…she lost a lot of blood…but now she is ok…she just needs a lot of rest…she is gonna be feeling a little weak for a couple of days so we are gonna keep an eye on her here…_"

"_Thank God…Thank God...she is ok…_" I hug my mom and cry

"_Thank you Dr. Greene…_"

"_She will be in her room in a couple of minutes…you can go see her…_"

"_Thank you_" I whisper to Dr. Greene and she leaves us

"_She is ok darling…now we are gonna go see her ok?_"

I nod

* * *

Ana was sleeping when we went to her bedroom…I was the only one that stayed with her but everyone just wanted to see her for a few minutes just to make sure she was ok…

They all wanted to see the baby but I wanted Ana to hold him first and they understood…they all were coming back later this afternoon to meet the new Grey…

After they left, I sit beside Ana and held her hand…

"_I love you Ana…_" I kiss her hand and rest my head on the bed, right beside her arm…soon I felt asleep.

I don't know how long I've been sleeping but I wake up feeling someone caressing my hair…I look up and I see the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole world…

"_Hi…_" She whispers

"_Hi…Oh Ana…you gave me quiet a scare there…_"

"_What happened?_"

"_There was an hemorrhage, it took the doctors awhile to stop it that's why you are gonna be a little weak for a couple of days…but you are gonna be fine…_"

"_Where is Teddy?_"

"_He is in the nursery…let me call the nurse ok? I will ask her to bring him here…_"

10 minutes later a nurse was walking into our room with Teddy…I helped Ana sit up and get her comfortable; I took Teddy in my arms

"_Look who is awake? Is mommy Teddy…you wanna go with mommy?_" I put Teddy in Ana's waiting arms

* * *

_**Ana's POV**_

"_Hi baby boy…_" I whisper

Teddy and I locked eyes

"_He has your eyes…and your hair…_" I say to Christian

"_Yeah…_" He caresses Teddy's head and gives him a kiss

"_He is perfect…_" I caress his cheek and smile at him

"_He is…just like you…_"

"_You are the most beautiful baby in the entire world…yes you are…_" I take his tiny hand and kiss him…then he starts moving closer to me and he tries to grab my robe with his hands but he can't

"_I think he is hungry…_" I say to the nurse

"_You want me to help you?_"

"_Yes please…_"

I take the left side of my hospital rob down so Teddy can have access to my breast…

"_Ok…now t__urn the baby's whole body toward you, chest to chest. Touch his upper lip with your nipple, and, when he opens his mouth wide, pull him onto your breast, holding your breast for support. His mouth should cover not just the nipple but as much of the areola as possible.__"_

"_Ok…" _I do what she says

Teddy takes my left nipple as soon as it makes contact with his little mouth…

"_Wow…_" I gasp

"_Does it hurt?_" The nurse asks

"_No…not at all…_" I smile

"_Ok…I will give you three some privacy…let me know when you finish so I can take him back to the nursery…_"

"_Can he stay here with us?_" Christian asks

"_We want all the new mommies to rest a little…and because you had a difficult c-section you are very weak…the doctor wants you to get all the rest that you can…after you feed him now you can rest and I can bring him back in maybe 3 hours so you can feed him again…._"

"_Oh…ok…_" Christian said a little sad…and honestly I am too, I just want to be with Teddy all the time…but I guess I will have time for that when we get home…right now I'm really tired

The nurse leaves and closes the door…Teddy is still eating but sometimes he lets my nipple go and he can't find it again so I help him

"_There you go baby boy…_" I put my nipple in front of his mouth and he starts sucking again

"_You really like to eat huh?_" I laugh

"_Well thank God I'm not gonna have to worry about him eating too…_" Christian laughs

Christian and I don't say anything else…we just stare at Teddy until he lets go of my nipple and falls asleep with his little hand resting on my breast…seen him sleeping so peacefully, makes me want to sleep too

"_I will call the nurse…_"

"_Ok…_" I murmur

Moments later Christian comes back with the nurse, he takes Teddy from my arms and before they take him back to the nursery I call the nurse one more time

"_What if he gets hungry?_"

"_Don't worry…newborns sleep most of the time…but if he gets hungry before I have to bring him back I will let you know and bring him right away_" She smiles

"_Ok…thank you_"

"_Thank you_"

"_No problem…now rest Mrs. Grey_"

After she left, I lay back on the bed and close my eyes…Christian is holding my hand

"_I'll be right here baby…you just rest…because the whole family is coming later to meet Teddy…_"

"_I can't wait…_" I caress his hand

"_I love you Ana_"

"_I love you too_"


	53. Chapter 53

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all like the last 3 chapters.**_

_**I started writing this chapter early than usual, and it took me longer than the others, I'm doing a lot of research about newborns and their 'development' week by week, also I'm reading a lot about how the parents are feeling, how to take care of the baby, etc…it's been quiet complicated; but I just want to give you guys real information and not just **__fiction__**, the only experience I have with babies is when I used to babysit my cousins, I cooked for them, changed diapers and played with them and that's about it… So if you guys have any information I should know and that you would like to see in future chapters or maybe some personal experiences…just let me know. This is not only my story is yours as well.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Laters**_

Chapter 53

_**Christian's POV**_

Is 7pm, Ana is still sleeping…the nurse brought Teddy back a few minutes ago and he is sleeping too…Just when I'm about to carry him he starts moving and he opens his beautiful eyes…

"_Hi Teddy…_" I whisper to him

"_Mmmm…is he awake?_" Ana asks and rubs her sleepy eyes

"_Yeah…how are you feeling baby?_" I take Teddy in my arms

"_Better…_" She smiles at me and Teddy

Teddy keeps moving in my arms and then he starts crying

"_Oh…don't cry Teddy…it's ok…mommy and daddy are here…_" I coo him

"_Do you think he is hungry?_"

"_I don't know…you wanna try feeding him?_"

"_Yeah…_"

Minutes later Ana is breastfeeding Teddy while he has one of his little hands on her breast and he locks eyes with her…

Then there is a knock on the door, and before Ana or I can answer someone burst in with a hand full of blue balloons

"_Where is my nephew?_" Elliott says putting the balloons down and when he does he sees Ana…

"_Elliott!_"

"_Ooops!" He laughs and hides behind the balloons one more time…I take a blanket and cover Ana just when my entire family is walking into the room_

Teddy lets go of Ana's nipple and starts moving again I think he is upset that they interrupt him while he was eating but as soon as I take him back in my arms he calms. Ana covers herself and smiles at me

_**Ana's POV**_

"_Oh Ana…he is beautiful…_" My mom says and hugs me

"_Mom…I'm so happy you are here…_" I hug her back

"_Of course I'm here baby girl…oh you scared me to dead Ana…_"

"_I know…I know…I'm sorry…_"

After they all hug me and congratulate me and Christian, they start getting turns to hold blip

"_So…what is his name?_" Mia asks excited

"_You didn't tell them?_" I ask Christian

"_I wanted to do it with you_"

"_Ok…well...his name is…"_

"_Theodore Raymond Grey_" We say in unison

"_Theodore?_" Christian's grandpa says

"_Raymond?_" Ray says

"_Yeah…_" We say in unison one more time, and before we know it they are both hugging us with tears in their eyes…

"_Oh dad…don't cry…_"

"_I can't believe you name him after me_"

"_Dad…of course I did…you have done so much for me and Christian and I wanted to name blip after the most important people in our lives…don't tell mom I said that…" I whisper that last part_

"_Oh my little princess…I love you so much…_"

"_I love you too daddy…_"

I look up to where Christian and his grandfather are and he is crying…oh fifty

* * *

Christian helped me sit up on the bed while Teddy was enjoying been pass from his uncles to aunts and then to his grandparents…

I grab Christian's hand and squeeze gently

"_Are you ok baby?_"

"_Yeah…I'm just so happy that he is finally here…_"

"_Me too baby…_"

"_You look just like your daddy…yes you do…_" We hear Grace talking in a funny voice and we all laugh.

* * *

A couple of days later I'm discharged and I can go home with my baby…I sit on the wheel chair Christian got for me and we go through the back exit of the hospital so the paparazzi won't notice us leaving.

Christian takes Teddy first and buckles him on his car sit, and then he helps me get beside him.

"_Comfortable Mrs. Grey?_"

"_Yes…thank you Mr. Grey_"

He kisses me and then closes the door so he can go to the other side of Teddy

* * *

When we get home, Gail can't stop smiling…

"_Oh Ana…is so wonderful to see you! Congratulations!_" She hugs me

"_Thank you Gail…you wanna see him?_" I hug her back

"_Yes!...yes, yes,yes!_" I can't help but laugh at how excited she is

Christian helps me and puts him in my arms…I smile at Teddy who is watching me and then I pass him to Gail…

"_Oh…he is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen…and look at those eyes…he is gonna drive the ladies crazy…yes you do…_" She smiles at him

"_I don't even want to think about that now…right now he only has eyes for his mommy…_"

"_Hey…and me?_" Christian says and pouts

"_And for you too…_" I laugh at him

"_He is perfect Ana…congratulations Mr. Grey…_"

"_Thank you Gail…_"

While Gail goes back to the kitchen to finish lunch, Christian and I take Teddy to his nursery…Christian changes Teddy's diaper and puts him one of his new onesies while I take the things from the bag and organize them…

"_There you go Teddy…are you hungry buddy?_" Christian says

After I feed Teddy he falls asleep and we lay him on his crib…

"_Let's go have lunch baby…_"

"_I don't want to leave him…_" I pout…my baby looks so cute while he is sleeping…and I don't want to leave him.

"_What if he wakes up and he is hungry again, what if he starts crying and we don't listen to him…what if…"_

"_Wow! Slow down Ana…it's ok…Teddy is gonna be ok…I have the baby monitor with me and we will listen if he wakes up…ok?_"

"_But…_"

"_No..buts….I know you don't want to leave him here and neither do I, look…I talked to my mom about this…she says we need to spend some time together while Teddy sleeps…and also that we should get some sleep while he is sleeping especially you…the constant feedings are gonna left you exhausted and you need all the rest you can get ok?_"

"_Ok…_"

"_I'm gonna look out for you and Teddy, Ana…please don't worry…I will never let anything happen to the both of you…_"

"_Thank you Christian…I love you_" I hug him and kiss him

"_I love you too baby…and I'm the one who should be thanking you…you have given me what I never thought I would have...love…happiness…passion…a family…my live just started the day I met you and it will end with you by my side…_"

"_And mine with you Christian…_" I whisper

* * *

Today Teddy is one week old…and this past week was where reality set in — I have a baby! He's all mine, he's home with me, and he's dependent on me for love, care, and feeding.

No doubt Christian and I have been reading up on what to do and how to do it. But as my mom said while she was staying with us this past week.

"_Don't try to master the art of caring for a baby all__ at once. __Take it easy, take it slow. Your newborn is more durable than you might think. He's getting used to you as much as you and Christian are getting used to him. Like all good relationships, this one will take some time"_

Right now, Christian is finishing some works at his office and I'm feeding Teddy in his nursery…He is been eating every two to three hours around the clock and he is been sleeping for a total of 16 to 17 hours in a 24-hour period, usually broken up into eight or so "naps"…and all I can say is…I'm exhausted but I'm loving every single minute of it…I've been waking up every night just before Teddy wakes up, and I don't need an alarm, is like my body, my mind and my heart knows that my baby needs me…sometimes Christian notices that I'm not next to him and he comes to the nursery and stays with me until Teddy is sleeping again but when he doesn't notice I'm not with him in bed I just let him sleep...Teddy needs one of his parents not walking like a zombie around the house…He is been helping me so much, even with all his work…he spends hours and hours with us…once Teddy in his arms he can't let him go until he falls asleep in his arms…One day he came home early from work and he took Teddy to our bedroom…he said he was gonna lay down and play with him before taking a shower and when I walk into the bedroom 15 minutes later I found him sleeping with Teddy on his chest sleeping as well…it was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen…I couldn't help but take a lot of pictures of them…

Now that I spend my whole day with Teddy this week, I've notice some changes in him…One of the things is that he can localize odors, I know…I may be crazy but I just love looking at him, I just don't want to miss anything…he usually turns his head if he smells something unpleasant…like his diaper this morning…but also I have notice that he can actually recognize the smell of my milk…and when he is hungry while I'm carrying him, he doesn't cry, he just wiggles towards my breast.

I just can't wait to see him grow right in front of my eyes…

_**I hope you guys like it! I'm already doing more research for tomorrows update. **_

_**Laters**_

_**-Andrea**_


	54. Chapter 54

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Authors note:**_

_**I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been in a really bad and unexpected writer's block. Also…I receive some good and bad news from my last appointment with my doctor and I'm going into surgery this week…I will let you guys know when because I'm not gonna be able to update for at least a couple of days. But for now… I'm back! and I'm not gonna be working in just this story, I'm writing a new one so I will let you guys know when I update the first chapter.**_

Chapter 54

_**Ana's POV**_

Teddy is 5 weeks old. I can't believe how fast he is growing already…Christian is been here with us most of the time, but recently he is been staying late at his office, he says he's been having trouble with a company in Los Angeles, he felt bad yesterday because he missed dinner with us but I told him not to worry about it. And is the thrut….I get it…he is a busy man and I don't expect him to stay here with me doing nothing, he loves his work and I love him…I have to admin though, that sometimes I feel lonely here in the house, I have Gail and Sawyer with me all the time but is not the same…I want Christian to be with me, but I can't be selfish with him…and part of me knows that I'm been ridiculous because is not that Christian has left the country…he is just one phone call away…there are times where I also just want to cry…every time I wake up to feed Teddy, I feel so exhausted and I can't never get more than 4 hours of sleep this days…I don't want to say anything to anyone about it…I don't want them to think I'm a bad mother for don't wanting to get up and feed my child, and I don't want a nanny for him…I just don't like the idea of some stranger taking care of my baby…and besides, I'm not working right now so why wouldn't I take care of Teddy?

Yesterday morning….around 10am, Teddy was crying hysterically and I didn't listen to him…I had fallen back asleep after his 7am feeding, Gail had to come get me because she couldn't calm him…I took Teddy from her arms and when she left the room to give me privacy I broke down…I start sobbing and Teddy was crying too…and I just couldn't stop apologizing to him…for not listening to him when he needed me…after I few moments I manage to calm down and fed Teddy…I took him back to his nursery, changed his diaper and then lay him down on his crib…Christian has read in one of his 'baby books' that most sleep experts suggest putting your baby to bed while he's still awake, but drowsy. This will help him learn to fall asleep on his own, a skill that will come in handy for us both when he wakes in the wee hours of the night. It also says that we can help Teddy to reach that milestone sooner rather than later by establishing healthy sleep habits from the start, such as a bedtime routine with a calming bath, a baby massage, or a bedtime story. Christian is been doing all the bedtime story thing…even if he is busy with work…he takes a time to come to the nursery and read to his son…but I'm the one who has been doing all the bathing and massages to get him ready for his daddy…

I sit next to Teddy and watch him move his little hand in the air while making bubble noises with his mouth…I smile at him and sit back in my chair, I'm too tired to walk back to my room…soon I started to fall asleep…

I'm woken up when I feel a pair of arms carrying me. I open my eyes and I'm faced with two worried gray eyes looking back at me…

"_I got you baby…just rest…I will take care of Teddy…_"

I just nod my head and rest it on his shoulder while he is walking to our bedroom…

The room is dark when I wake up…I look at my phone and it says is 7pm...

"_Oh my God! Teddy!_" I got out of bed so fast that I felt dizzy while I was trying to walk to the door…I had to grab a chair near the bed to stabilize and then I run out of the room and to Teddy's nursery…

I panic when I didn't see him there so I run downstairs and I found him and Christian in the kitchen…

"_Hey Teddy…look who is awake…is mommy!_" Teddy smiles at his daddy and extended his little arms for me to carry him

"_Hey baby…_" I took him and kiss him, and then I sit next to Christian

"_How are you feeling?_"

"_Ok…why didn't you wake me to feed him?_"

"_There were a couple of bottles here for him…_"

"_Still…You should have…_" I manage to hold back my tears. This is the second time today that I'm not there when Teddy needs me

"_Ana…are you ok?_"

"_Yeah…_"

"_Are you sure?_"

"_Yes Christian, I am" I snap at him_

"_Ana…"_

"_I'm sorry…I'm just tired…I'm gonna put him on his crib and I'm gonna take a bath…"_

"_I need to make some calls in my office…"_

"_Of course you do…" I whisper to myself_

"_What?_"

"_Just…don't take long please?_"

"_I won't_"

I nod my head and start walking out of the kitchen with Teddy in my arms

"_I love you…_" I hear Christian say

"_I love you too…_" I reply but don't look back at him

Once I left Teddy in his nursery, I go to Christian and I's bathroom and prepare a bath…it's been awhile since I got one…

I've been in the bath for less than ten minutes and just when I'm about to close my eyes I hear Teddy in the baby monitor…he is crying again, I wait 5 minutes to see if anyone goes get him but I'm not that lucky…I get out of the bath, dry quickly with a towel, get dress and go to his nursery…I carry him and I can't calm him down…then I start crying along with him…

"_Please Teddy…please go to sleep…mommy is tired…please…_"

I don't know how long I've been with Teddy but when I finally got him to fall asleep I put him on his crib again and walk to the door and when I open it I hit something so hard that I almost fall on my ass…

"_I'm sorry_…_Are you ok?_" Christian catches me before I hit the floor

"_Yeah…thank you_"

"_Ana…can we talk?_"

"_About?_"

"_You…are you sure you are ok?_"

"_I told you I was fine_"

"_Then why are you crying?_"

"_Christian, I'm just tired ok? Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get some rest before Teddy's next feed_"

And with that I walk away and go into our bedroom…


	55. Chapter 55

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**AN:**_

_**It feels so good to open a new document and not stare at it for hours not knowing what to write… =)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 55

_**Christian's POV**_

Ana is been acting weird this last couple of weeks and every time I ask her if she is ok she snaps at me and acts like nothing is wrong. And just now that I was in my office I hear Teddy crying…I went to his nursery and found Ana crying along with him…I know she is tired and I know that I haven't been around much this last few weeks…I just been working my butt off because I almost lost a company in LA but I can't let work come between me and my family…And it's only Tuesday but I think I'm gonna take the rest of the week off and spend time with Ana and Teddy…yes, that's exactly what I'm gonna do…I will call Ross tomorrow morning to tell her…

After Ana went to bed I called my mom and ask her what I should do about Ana…

"_Mom…she is been crying for the last 2 weeks…and she won't talk to me, I don't know what to do…_"

"_Christian she must be tired…taking care of a baby is not easy…_"

"_I know…but…why is she like this?...the first two weeks with Teddy were so different and now she seems to cry all the time…Gail told me she even cry when she broke a cup of tea a few days ago because she let it fall of the kitchen table when she tried to accommodate Teddy in her arms…_"

"_Christian…__Having a baby can be both exhilarating and exhausting. It can bring much joy, but it can also challenge you in ways you never expected. Soon after giving birth, many women feel weepy and moody…__"_

"_Do you think we should talk to John?_"

"_I don't think so…but why don't give Dr. Greene a call and ask her opinion in this…she is the expert darling…_"

"_Yeah…you are right…I'm gonna call her right now…_"

"_Christian is 8pm…wait until morning to call her…_"

"_I can't…I need to know what is going on with Ana…_"

"_Christian…_"

"_I will talk to you tomorrow mom…bye_"

"_Ok…bye Christian…and give my grandson a kiss goodnight from me…_"

"_And from his grandpa!_" I hear my dad

"_I will…_" I laugh

"_Bye son…love you_"

"_Love you guys too…goodnight_"

As soon as I hang up I call Dr. Greene

"_Hello?_"

"_Dr. Greene_"

"_Yes?_"

"_This is Christian Grey_"

"_Oh…hello Mr. Grey_"

"_I'm sorry I'm calling you this late but I needed to talk to you…_"

"_Is ok Mr. Grey…I told you to call me if you needed anything...so…what can I do for you? How is little Teddy?_"

"_He is wonderful…but actually…I'm calling about Ana…_"

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_I really don't know…"_

I tell her everything that's been going on with Ana and when I finish she starts explaining what is going on some of the things she says are what my mom just said to me

"_Having a baby can be both exhilarating and exhausting…You may be blessed with a beautiful baby and a loving partner, yet you find yourself crying over things that usually wouldn't bother you…You may also feel exhausted, unable to sleep, trapped, or anxious. Your appetite may increase or decrease, or you might feel irritable, nervous, worried about being a good mother, or afraid that being a mother will never feel better than it does right now. Rest assured: All these feelings — known as the "baby blues" or "postpartum blues" — are normal. In fact, up to 80 percent of new moms experience them"_

"_Are there any causes…or treatments for this?"_

"_Partners, friends, and relatives: The best thing you can do is reassure the new mother that many women feel this way after giving birth. Ana's exhausted, she's unsure of herself, and, because it's her first child, she's never done any of this before. No wonder she feels overwhelmed!"_

"_But every time I try to get her to talk to me she just snaps at me…I don't know what to do…"_

"_Try harder Mr. Grey…she wants you there, she needs you…when you get her to talk just listen to her. Encourage her to cry if she needs to. Tell her what a wonderful job she's doing. Keep visitors to a minimum. Make dinner for her. Help her create a schedule and set priorities — things that must be done versus things that can wait. Give her permission to take care of herself, too. Insist that she rest as much as possible, and volunteer to watch the baby while she naps. Above all, let her know you're there for her no matter what"_

"_Ok…I will…thank you so much Dr. Greene"_

"_No problem Mr. Grey…good night"_

"_Good night" I hang up_

Ok, tomorrow I'm gonna make sure Ana talks to me…I'm gonna take the baby monitor and keep it on my side of the bed so I can hear Teddy and I'm gonna let Ana get the rest she needs…

_**Tomorrow another chapter**_

_**Laters 3**_


	56. Chapter 56

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 56

_**Christian's POV**_

I woke up 30 minutes before Teddy's morning feed...I went to the kitchen and get a bottle ready for him, is still too early for Gail to come so I go to Teddy's nursery and watch him sleep…and just in time I watched him begin to stir a little…And I think he feels I'm with him because he doesn't cry, he just turns his head like trying to find where am I...I get up from the chair and stand right beside his crib so he can see me…

"_Good morning Teddy…_"

I smile at him and he gives me his beautiful smile back...showing me his baby gums and then starts doing bubble noises…

"_Are you hungry buddy?_"

He puts his little arms up, asking me to carry him…I take him in my arms and sit back on the chair with his bottle ready…

"_I know you prefer mommy…but she is really tired…_" He takes the bottle and looks up to me while he eats…

"_We have to take care of your mommy Teddy…she hasn't been feeling well this last few weeks and part of that is my fault…but with your help, we are gonna make her feel better…_"

His little hand is resting on mine while I hold the bottle

"_First we are gonna make mommy some breakfast…well Gail is gonna make it…the last time I tried to cook something I almost set the house on fire…_"

He stops eating and starts making bubble sounds again, he laughs while looking up at me and then starts eating again…

"_Are you laughing at me buddy? That along with your mommy's laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world…_"

After Teddy finishes with his first bottle of the day, I changed his diaper and then go to the kitchen…Gail is already there

"_Good morning Gail_"

"_Good morning Mr. Grey…and good morning Teddy_" Her voice changes when she talks to him…and he smiles back at her

"_I wanted to get Mrs. Grey breakfast to our bedroom…_"

"_Is she feeling ok?_"

"_Yeah…well no…I don't know…_" I sigh

Teddy starts playing with my shirt

"_I talked to Dr. Greene and she recommended that we all should give Ana a break…she is exhausted and well…I haven't been the perfect husband or dad in the last few weeks…_" I look at Teddy embarrass

"_Oh no Mr. Grey…I'm sorry if I'm stepping over the line here but…you have been wonderful to Teddy and Ana…and she understands that you are a busy man and that you love them so much…_"

"_She hasn't been herself in the last couple of weeks_"

"_As you said, she is exhausted…we just have to be there for her and help her with everything she needs…like looking over this little buddy here…she doesn't sleep when she is suppose to…and she is not been eating well…she says she wants her old body…_"

"_Well…she can start working out or something but she has to eat…so…_"

"_I know what to make for the two of you…pancakes, bacon, French toasts, blueberry muffins, orange juice, coffee and tea_" She laughs

"_Exactly…what would we do without you Gail…_?"

After Gail finishes with breakfast, she takes Teddy to our bedroom while I carry the tray with food…I place it on the bed and then take Teddy…

"_Thank you Gail_" I whisper

"_No problem Mr. Grey_"

I take a chair and pull it towards Ana's side of the bed…I lean in to kiss her forehead and she mumbles something I didn't get at all…I smile at her and then take Teddy's little hand and make him caress her cheek…Ana smiles in her sleep and Teddy tries to get out of my hold so he can go to her…I take him closer and place him right next to Ana…Teddy starts pulling at her shirt and laughs…

"_Mmmm_" Ana opens her eyes and when she sees Teddy she smiles…

"_Morning Mrs. Grey"_

"_Good morning Mr. Grey…and good morning to you too little Mr. Grey"_ She kisses Teddy's forehead and caresses his belly…

"_How are you feeling?_"

"_Me?...I'm ok…why do you ask?_"

"_I'm just worry about you that's all…_"

"_Christian…I'm fine…you have better things to do instead of worrying for me…_"

"_Nothing is more important than you and Teddy…_"

Teddy starts moving, indicating he doesn't want to be on the bed anymore so I carry him again…

"_Did he eat?_" Ana looks worried, again

"_Yes he did…the whole bottle…_"

"_Why didn't you wake me up?...you know he prefers when I nurse him…_"

"_I wanted you to rest…this whole day is gonna be about you…now…_"

I walk to my side of the bed and sit next to Ana…

"_We made you breakfast…_"

"_We?_"

"_Teddy and I…and Gail…_"

"_Really…and may I ask what did you guys cook?_"

"_Well…Teddy made the coffee…and I made the tea…_"

"_Really Teddy? You help your daddy?_"

"_He pressed the button…_"

Teddy laughs

"_Thank you…_" She kisses me

"_My pleasure Mrs. Grey_"

After having breakfast in bed and playing with Teddy, I ask Gail and Taylor if they could watch him for the day…Ana and I are in our bedroom sitting at the edge of our big bed

"_But why?_" Ana asks

"_I have plans for us…just the two of us…_"

"_But what if he…_"

"_He is gonna be fine…_"

Before she can say something else and kiss her…after what it feels like hours we both break the kiss to get some air…

"_Wow…_" She says trying to get air into her lungs

"_I want you to enjoy this day…not thinking about…diapers…or breastfeeding…just the two of us…ok?_"

"_Why?_"

"_Why do I want to make some time with my wife?_"

She nods shyly and looks at her hands

"_Because I've been an asshole for the last few weeks, not taking enough time to be with you and Teddy…that's why…also because I know how tired you are…I really want to make it up to you…I wanted to take you out today but I knew you wouldn't want to leave Teddy here so I arrange some things to be done here for you…but next time we are going out ok? You have barely leaved the house since Teddy was born…_"

"_I don't want to go out…_"

"_Why not?_"

"_I…I have nothing nice to wear…_"

"_I will take you shopping then…whatever you like…is yours_"

"_No….I meant…I have nice things to wear….I just don't look nice wearing them…_"

"_What are you talking about? You would look beautiful in anything…where is this coming from?_"

"_I don't feel attractive anymore…_" She whispers

"_Ana what are…._"

"_You don't even touch me anymore…_" I can see she is holding back tears….

"_I thought you didn't want to be touch like that…I mean…you are always saying you are tired and I just didn't want to be selfish with you and…just look for a way to be satisfied in that way without consider your feelings…_"

"_I thought you got tired of me and Teddy…_"

"_What?_"

"_You've been working until late that I thought that…maybe you didn't want to be here with us…_"

"_Of course I want to be here…is just this deal I've been having problems with…_"

"_I know…I just…I had a dream a week ago…about you and…_"

"_Me and what?_"

"_With a sub…_"

"_What? Ana…why would you even dream something like that?_"

"_I don't know…you weren't here…we hadn't have sex in a month…I feel ugly…I just thought you would be better with someone who can meet your expectations…and that me…looking like this and not been intimate with you couldn't do that_"

"_Ana…stop talking…_"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes

"_You are everything I need and want...do you understand me? Is always gonna be you…There's only you and Teddy in my life …you're every breath that I take Ana, and every step I make…nothing would really matter to me if I can share all the things I do with you both…no one else baby…is just you…and I don't want to hear you say that you are ugly…do you understand? You are the most beautiful, sexy…smoking hot…woman I've ever seen…and you been a mom is even hotter…God…I get a hard on just thinking about you…and when I'm in the office I even have to cancel meetings because I can't meet clients with that in my pants!__" _

"_I'm so sorry…" She stars sobbing and I hug her tight_

"_Don't…is not your fault…is mine…I should have been here…for you…for Teddy…I promise you Ana…I will not do it again…I want to be here every step of the way…I promise you baby…I won't work so much…"_

"_But you love your work…I can't ask you to leave it aside just because I've been silly for thinking those things…"_

"_Yes I can…and I do love my job but I love you both more…"_

"_I don't want you to stay here with me just because I get like this…I just want you to work the amount of hours you normally work…I just want you to spend time with us before you go in the morning…or join us for lunch once in a while and be here every night for every dinner…"_

"_Demanding little thing you are huh?"_

"_Yes…I learned from the best" She giggles_

"_How I love that sound"_

We hold each other for awhile and then I feel Ana completely relax in my arms and when I look down at her I see she has fallen back asleep…I'm gonna get her rest some more and then I will put my plan into action…I lay Ana on her side of the bed and start getting everything ready in our bathroom…


	57. Chapter 57

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**Sorry I haven't post this earlier…but here it is! =)**_

_**And Happy Valentine's Day! 3 3**_

Chapter 57

_**Christian's POV**_

While Ana is sleeping I go to our bathroom and take the things that Taylor got me, I know Ana loves to go to the spa with Kate and I called her early this morning to make sure I get everything that Ana likes…I bought lavender candles, a lot of them so they can light up the whole bathroom at night…some warm vanilla sugar bubble bath…her favorite shampoo…but I didn't buy them just for today I bought her things she can start using daily…that way she can make time to relax and enjoy a nice bath every night, and there is no fucking way that I'm not gonna be here to join her…

Let's see….what else did Taylor get…Body Lotion, Body Cream, Body Butter, Foot Care, Hand Care, Body Wash & Shower Gel, Bubble Bath & Soaks, Bath Accessories, Some Fragrances like; Forever Red, Honey Sweetheart, Moonlight Path, Sweet Pea and more warm vanilla sugar. Wow! All of that is just for her to use in the bathroom? But there are two more bags in here…

I sit on the floor next to them and see what is inside…

Spa & Skin…that's what the bag says, this things are for the massage I'm planning on giving her after our bath this evening, Taylor got things for Aromatherapy? What the hell is that? Massage Oils…Stress, Relief, Energy, Sleep, Sensuality? I like that…Spa & Treatments products…more hand care, foot care, body care, sun care? And hair care…there is also some Face care…skin treatments, cleansers & Exfoliators and Eye Treatments? How do women find the time to use all this things?

I take the candles and some other things I'm gonna use today and hide them where we keep the towels…I hide the rest of the bags in my closet. A couple of hours later Ana wakes ups…Before I gave Gail the day off she prepare a picnic for the both of us…then there is a chef I hired today so he can make us dinner…Gail wanted to cook dinner too but I insisted and gave her and Taylor the rest of the day off and I also wanted them to take care of Teddy without any distractions.

I sit next to Ana while she is stretching on the bed…

"_Hello beautiful…_" I whisper and kiss her

"_Hi…how long was I sleeping? What time is it?_"

"_Does it matter?...we have the whole day for just us two…come on get the wonderful ass of yours out of bed and lets go outside…_"

"_Outside?_"

"_Yep…I have a surprise for you…_" I jump out of bed

"_Ok…ok…just let me change, I'm still in my pjs_"

"_You have 5 minutes to change_"

"_Five minutes? I can't even do my hair in that time!_"

"_4 and half…_" I tease

She runs to her closet and 3 minutes later walks out in jeans, converse and a red t-shirt.

"_Is this ok?_" She ask worried

"_Of course it is…you look beautiful in anything…but I have to be honest those jeans make your butt look delicious…_" I walk up to her and give her butt a gently squeeze…

"_Hey!..._" She slaps my hand playfully

"_Ok…ok…later…_"

"_Later…_"

"_Let's go!_"

When we go down the stairs I turn to her and show her my gray tie….

"_What is that for?_" She bits her lip...God…I want her…right now…

"_Is not what you think…I'm gonna blindfold you and gonna take you outside…_"

"_Oh…ok…_"

While I'm covering her eyes, I whisper in her ear

"_What you had in mind will be later baby…there is no hurry…_" I bit her earlobe and I hear her moan…her right hand is on my thigh and she starts going up…but before she can reach her target I take a step back

"_Let's go baby…_" I carry her and take her outside

Once we are in our meadow I put her on her feet

"_Ready?_"

"_Yes! Hurry I wanna see!_"

"_Impatient as always Mrs. Grey_"

I take the blindfold off and look at her reaction

_**Ana's POV**_

I can't believe what I'm seeing! There is a Hot Air Balloon in our house! How did he manage to get this?! _He is Christian Grey; he can get whatever the hell he wants! _I just stand there with my mouth open and looking up to this huge thing…

"_Ana? You don't like it?"_

"_I…I love it! But how…how did you…?"_

"_I have my ways" He smiles_

"_I can't believe you got…this…I just thought we were gonna have lunch out here….but as always you do everything over the top…"_

"_Only for you baby…and yes we are having lunch here…a picnic actually…but first we are going hot air ballooning!"_

_He takes my hand and we run to where 6 guys are standing…_

"_Mr. Grey! Pleasure to meet you…I'm Steve and this is Richard, Derek, Bruno, Mark and William…they are my assistants…"_

"_Hello…thank you for doing this in such short time…this is my wife Anastasia…"_

"_Hi…nice to meet you…" I shake Steve's hand and nod towards the other guys_

After 15 minutes of talking about safety procedures and how the balloon worked we were on the air…Christian insisted on tying my wrist to one of the ropes in the basket and wanted me to wear a helmet...I only let him tie my wrist…

"_You just love tying me don't you?_"

"_Always…_"

He gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my hand while we were getting higher and higher…

Once we were as high as we could be, Steve went to the other side of the big basket that was holding us to give us privacy…Christian hug me from behind, wrapped his arms around me and rest his chin on my shoulder….

"_Thank you…_"

"_You are welcome Mrs. Grey…I'm glad you like it_" He whispers in my ear

"_Not just for this…_"

I caress his arms and he kisses my neck

"_Thank you for being so good with me…and Teddy…I know I haven't been a good wife this last couple of weeks…and you deserve so much more…I'm sorry…_"

"_You have nothing to be sorry for baby…You are the perfect wife Ana…and the perfect mom…don't you ever think I deserve more…you are my more baby…I love you so much…I would do anything for you and Teddy…don't you get it Ana? I would die without you or him…all I ever want to do is love you both and take care of you…And I'm the one that should be apologizing…for being in my office instead of here with you both…_"

"_You have an empire to run…of course you are busy Christian…and I get it…I really do_"

"_Ana…everything I do is for my family…and every single dollar I made is for all of you…is not just for my benefit…not anymore, that change the day I met you…because since that day I knew I wanted to give you the world and now I don't only have to give it to you but we can share it with Ted...and maybe in a couple of years to another blip…_" He smiles

"_Another blip?_"

"_Yes…I want to have a lot of children with you Ana…I love seen you carrying my child inside you…is the most beautiful thing I ever seen…and I also want a lot of mini Anas running around and making me mad and not listening to me…_" He starts playing with my earlobe…

"_A lot of children? On at a time Mr. Grey…I can barely keep up with Teddy…and he is already learning from you…he is my mini Christian…Oh my God what if all of our children are mini Christians?! I'm gonna go insane!_"

"_Really?...I'm gonna show you who is gonna drive you insane…_"

He takes something out of his pocket, a control…then I hear music playing…

"_We are gonna have some fun Mrs. Grey_"

Before I can say anything he unbuttons my jeans and he slid his hand between my legs and started rubbing my tight slit with his other hand, up and down. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as he rubbed his middle finger on the fabric of my panties…

"_Christian…_"

"_Shhhh…don't make a sound…_"

He start rubbing me harder…

"_God baby…you panties are so wet I can't even imagine how wet you are without them…_" He kissed my neck

He pulled my panties to a side and made direct contact with my clit. He started rubbing me faster and harder and I had to bit my lower lip to suppress a moan…Less than a minute after I climax so hard that he had to hold me tight or I would have collapse right there….I thought he was gonna stop right there but he continue his assault making me come again and again…I grab his arms to have some balance. Moments later he took his hand off my jeans and put his finger in his mouth…

"_You taste delicious as always Mrs. Grey…_"

He smirks at me while I'm buttoning my jeans again and looking at Steve at the other side…thank God he didn't' notice my moans…I bet that's why Christian had music playing here…this was his plan…

"_I can't believe you just did that…_" I whisper loudly

"_You didn't like it?_"

"_I didn't say that…_"

"_Right now this balloon is ours…and we can do whatever we want in it…_"

"_You are incorrigible Mr. Grey…_" I put my arms around his neck and kiss him

"_Just when it comes to you baby…_"

"_Thank you for that…I really needed it…_"

"_I know…but that's not the only thing we will be doing today Mrs. Grey…_"

"_Really? What else do you have in mind?_" I ask seductively

"_All I can say is that you better eat everything I have for our picnic and then dinner because you are gonna need a lot of energy for what I had in mind…_"

"_Mmmm….I can't wait…_" I kiss him one more time

"_I love you so much Ana…_"

"_I love you too…_"


	58. Chapter 58

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

_**AN:**_

_**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting new chapters. So! Today I'm giving you guys 4 chapters! I was gonna write just 3 but I wanted to celebrate someone's birthday in the story because today is my 20**__**th**__** birthday! Yay! Love you guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews I really appreciate them.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Laters**_

_**Andrea**_

Chapter 58

_**Ana's POV**_

Once we landed, Christian and I walked hand in hand to where our picnic was…

"_Hungry?_"

"_Starving…_" I laugh

"_I hope you like what I ask Gail to make for our picnic…my mom used to cook this when Elliott, Mia and I use to camp outside Bellevue_"

"_I didn't know you liked to camp…_"

"_I didn't…I preferred been in my room playing video games…or doing other stuff…I did it for Mia…_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah…Elliott tried to scared her with his stupid horror stories and she would come running to the house looking for me and wanted me to protect her…she wanted to stay in my room but I told her that I was gonna sleep with them outside to prove her that there weren't any monsters…_"

"_Awwww…that's so sweet…_"

"_I also did it so I could punch Elliott for putting that shit in her head…_"

"_You were always so protective of her…_"

"_And I still am..._"

"_Maybe we can go camping with Teddy when he gets older…_"

"_Yeah…that would be fun…_"

"_Speaking of Teddy….is he ok? Did he eat? Is also time for his nap…"_

"_Ana…relax…he is fine….Taylor text me 10 minutes ago…he already ate and he is napping…please don't worry about him…this time is for us two…" _

"_Ok…" _

"_Now…let's eat so we can get to your next surprise!"_

Christian sit on the blanket and opened the big basket that was in the middle of a blue blanket in our meadow

"_We have…pasta salad, Chicken Tortilla Roll-Ups, Pinwheel Sandwiches, Fried Chicken and Lemonade_"

"_We are gonna eat all that?_"

"_Yes Mrs. Grey…as I told you…you are gonna need all the energy you have for tonight…_"

"_How am I supposed to lose these extra pounds if you give me all this food?_"

"_First of all….I don't want you to lose anything…you look beautiful…and second…I told you needed energy for tonight…_" He smiles at me...and when I don't say anything he pouts

"_Don't do that…_"

"_Do what?_"

"_Don't pout…you know it has the same effect on me like when I bit my lip…_"

"_Like this?_" He pouts even more…

"_Ahhh….ok…ok….I'll eat what I can…but don't push…ok?_"

"_Maybe…_"

"_Christian…_"

"_Ok…maybe…_" He whispers the last part…

"_What am I gonna do with you?_"

"_Kiss me?_" He gives me his biggest smile, takes my hand and pulls me down with him…

"_You want a kiss?_" I'm sitting on his lap

"_Yes…_"

"_Mmmm…I don't know…you didn't ask me nicely_"

"_Please my beautiful and sexy Mrs. Grey…would you give your husband a kiss?_" He pouts again

"_That's more like it…" I grin and kiss him_

After we ate, we lay down on the blanket just holding each other while looking at the sky…I really don't know how long we were there…but I started getting sleepy and when I looked at Christian, he was already sleeping…I hold him tight, rested my head on his chest and close my eyes…

I woke up because I felt like water on my face…when I sit up and looked around, it was dark and I notice that the sprinklers were on…

"_Christian…_"

Nothing

"_Christian!_"

"_Mmmmm…_"

"_Wake up!_" I hit his arm

"_Owww!...what was that for?_"

"_The sprinklers are one…come on! Get up!_"

He stand up and we started running to the house…I was already wet from head to toe and so was he…While we were running I didn't notice one of our garden decorations and almost fall head first into the wet meadow…Christian hold my hand tight and then carry me and throw me over his shoulder…he starts running to the house again

"_Christian!_" I laugh

"_Is safer if I just carry you…you could have broken your neck…_"

"_Well that's so kind of you Mr. Grey…thank you for saving me of a gnome…._"

"_Oh Mrs. Grey you and your smart mouth…_"

"_Why do we have gnomes in our garden…they are creepy…_"

"_Creepy?_"

"_Yeah…I remember watching a film when I was little and they came to life at night and kill you…_"

"_Ok…I will have them gone by tomorrow morning…that way they won't come kill you at night…especially if you are naked…I don't want those gnomes to see you…_"

"_Ha ha ha…very funny…_"

Christian put me on my feet again and we were in our bedroom…

"_Come on…take your close off…Is time for your other surprise…_"

"_So romantic Mr. Grey…_"

"_Just do it…and come to the bathroom when you are ready…_"

He goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind him…what is he up to now?

It only took me a minute to get my clothes off and I put my nightgown on…but I gave Christian 10 minutes more so he can get whatever it is he is doing in there ready…I've hear him curse 4 times since he got in there and I can't help but laugh…

I knock on the door and walk in…the whole bathroom smells like lavender and there are candles everywhere, there are rose petals on the floor and on the bathtub….then I also notice a massage table…

"_What is this?_"

"_Welcome to the Grey spa Mrs. Grey…_" Christian is standing in front of me in just his black Calvin Klein's boxers…Oh God…he looks so hot…and I can't stop looking at his…

"_Hey…are you ok?_" Christian brings me back from my thoughts

"_Mmmm…yeah…sorry…_"

"_So…do you want your massage or the bath first?_"

"_Bath…_"

"_Bath it is…_"

We spend half an hour in the bathtub and Christian talks about all this things he bought for me while he rubs my shoulders…

"_I got this warm vanilla sugar bubble bath…I hope you like it_"

"_I love it, smells delicious and I love vanilla…my favorite flavor…and you also got my favorite shampoo…how did you know this was the one I like?_"

"_I know everything you like baby…and I love how sweet and soft your hair smells and feels…._" He kisses my neck

"_Mmmm….that feels good…_"

When we get out of the bathtub, we both dry each other without missing a single spot in our bodies…

"_Ready for your massage?_"

"_Yep…but I might fall asleep..._"

"_Trust me baby…you won't…_"

Before I got on the massage table, Christian went to the sink and started getting some bottles….I think they are massage oils…then he started asking the typical questions, such as if there was any particular soreness I was experiencing or any place in particular I wanted him to focus on. At first I laugh because he was acting like a real masseuse…I told him No, aside from just being tight from stress because my husband drives me insane, I just wanted relaxation. He smiled at me for playing along with him…

So…I climbed onto the table on my belly, completely naked, and covered myself with the white sheet up to my shoulders, resting my face in the face cradle and trying to relax. Christian put out some candles to make the room a little darker and situated his assortment of oils and he also put some of his favorite classic music…. Silently, I laid on the table, feeling slightly vulnerable, which was actually turning me on even more

Christian didn't speak as he walked up to the table, uncovering my upper back, and soon placing his large, warm hands on my tense back. I could feel tension start melting away with the soft pressure of his warm hands. He moved his hands over my back in circles, getting me used to his touch, before specifically starting to work on my right shoulder and upper arm.

My body was putty in his hands. As he manipulated my shoulder and arm, I felt my breasts jiggle below me against the table. His rubbing eased the ache in my sore upper back and tired dominant right arm. After he was done with the right, he moved to my left shoulder and arm, repeating the gentle manipulation of my tired muscles. He asked if the pressure was fine, and I simply mumbled a Yes.

He moved on to my middle back after 15 minutes on my shoulders and arms, peeling a little more of the covers from my body. His hands rubbed long strokes all over me, my body becoming slick with the relaxing lavender scented oils. I felt his expert hands caressing along my spine, easing away all the stress from the last few weeks. His fingers rubbed below my ribs, working away any pain I'd felt from being so stressed and tense all week. My whole body was tingling with the stimulation. I loved his strong, smooth touch! It comes natural for him….he is just perfect and he can do anything with his hands and his strong long fingers…especially when they are on me or in me…

I felt him move down to my feet, folding the blanket back so he could hold each foot in his warm hands, getting my feet acclimated to his touch. He then rubbed along my sore calf muscles, coating my skin with the oil. My breath caught in my throat as I felt him reach above my knees, rubbing my thighs, inches from my bare pussy. Instantly I felt myself getting wetter with his expert touch on my sensitive thighs. He really knows what he is doing…

_"That feels really good,"_ I said quietly.

"_I'm glad Mrs. Grey,"_ he replied softly. _"You know, you have very beautiful skin. I'm sure you're probably told that all the time. And you're so taut, so lean, your body is perfect,"_ he said.

"_Thank you…is so nice to hear that from you…my husband doesn't say does things to me very often_"

"_Well he is an idiot…he should say does things all day everyday…_"

_"Thank you,"_ was all I could muster. He moved back down to my calf muscles again and worked around my ankles and back down to my feet.

_"And your feet are perfect too," _he chuckled. I thanked him again while letting him expertly rub my tired feet.

After he was done with my legs and feet, he asked if he could work on my gluteus maximus. My ass! Oh, I'd love to feel his hands on my hips right now...he is being playing it safe until now…He began kneading my ass, keeping me covered with the blanket. It felt awesome! I felt him begin chopping my asscheeks with his hands, my ass bouncing up at him with his intense movements. I was loving it! My whole body shook with his manipulations.

When he was done, he asked me to flip over onto my back so he could better massage my arms and feet. I obliged- he tried to discreetly hold the blanket up over me so as to protect my nudity while I flipped over, but in the process of me moving around on the table I accidentally stuck my arm out at the blanket that was being held up, knocking it out of one of Christian's hands. As I was in mid-flip, there was my naked breast completely exposed to him. I froze, my upper body half-way uncovered, my eyes looking up- he was staring at my exposed breast. He shook himself, apologized, and quickly covered me up as I fully settled on my back on the table. _So this is how we are gonna play…ok…I'm gonna make this fantasy of his come true…and I think it may be becoming one of my fantasies too…_

I smiled up at him. Judging from the slight bulge in the towel around his sexy hips that I saw from the corner of my eye, I knew he was holding back to not jump on me right here right now…He began intensely rubbing my arms, my breasts jiggling again as I lay on my back. I heard Christian start breathing heavier from his intense strokes upon my body. He began gently rubbing my hands, and after doing so he stretched my arms out, which felt really good. The blanket was being pulled down, though, during the stretches. Neither of us spoke, neither of us made an effort to prevent it from sliding down and exposing my breast again.

I looked up at him and locked eyes at him as he stood behind my head, massaging my neck and scalp and looking down at me. My body felt so good at his touch, and I told him so. He smiled at me, telling me that I was beautiful, my body perfect to touch. My heart was beating faster. I closed my eyes while he rubbed my head, which felt amazing. His hands went down my neck and around to my shoulders and then my chest. I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. The blanket had exposed my breasts almost to the nipples.

_"Christian..."_ I said quietly.

_"Yes, Mrs. Grey?"_ he said softly.

The quiet classical music continued. We were both breathing heavier. The sexual attraction between us was now incredibly thick in the room.

_"I'd love for you to massage me all over..."_ I said.

_"Mrs. Grey..."_ he began.

_"Please? I haven't ever had anyone touch me so good..."_ I tease him and smile

He reached down, his large hands resting gently on my chest. I heard him breathe deeply, as if trying to control himself. I instinctively spread my legs open a little as I lay back on the table. My breasts were still somewhat covered by the fabric. I tugged a little on the blanket, pulling it free of my breasts as Christian rested his large hands on my chest. His breath caught in his throat in the quiet room as my breast became free. Nipples hardening... I reached my hands up to cup my breasts as he kept his hands on my chest, inches above my tits. He was standing behind me, frozen as he watched me holding my ample breasts in each hand.

I closed my eyes and began pulling on my nipples. Christian stayed still, his hands resting on me. He was watching me starting to play with myself. I knew he was struggling to keep playing along and been "professional", but also transfixed by me laying prone on his massage table…and me starting to tweak my nipples right in front of him was turning him on big time...the towel around his hips was slowly starting to open up… Opening my eyes, they met his in a heated gaze. He licked his lips as his eyes focused on my fingers stimulating my nipples…


	59. Chapter 59

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 59

….

My lower body was still covered by the blanket. I reached one hand down and stroked it lightly against my pussy slit, feeling my hand become wet. Christian watched my hand bobbing under the blanket as I rubbed my clit. Then I reached my wet hand out from under the blanket and grabbed one of Christian's hands, taking it and placing it over one of my breasts. He moaned a little, his hand cupping my firm breast.

_"Mrs. Grey, I really do think you are damn fine, but you're my patient..."_

Christian said to me, his hand staying still around my breast. I took his other hand and began sucking his fingers as I stared up at him. Then I took that hand and placed it on my other breast. I think is time for me to take control and seduce my husband…it's been awhile.

_"I think you're damn fine, too, Christian. I really want you, you are so sexy... You make me feel so good, no one has paid such attention to my body for so long..."_

I said and bit my lower lip.

"I find that hard to believe," he said, taking his hands off my breasts and stepping away from the table.

I could see an enormous bulge behind his towel. I sat up on the table, my breast completely exposed with the blanket around my waist.

_"No, really, Christian- I have a husband but he doesn't fuck me anymore! I don't know what his problem is... I haven't had sex in more than a month , He is always busy working while I stay home...doing nothing…But you, it's just, you're so fucking sexy, you make my body feel appreciated" __  
_

He didn't wait another second and he just kissed me passionately. Gently at first, his lips pressed against mine, I kissed him back and hold him close to me as we kissed slowly at first, then more intensely, trading tongues while our hands caressed each others' bodies.

His solid and muscular body felt like heaven in my arms. He pressed me down on the table, his hard cock stabbing into my thigh as it bulged in his towel. He broke the kiss to gently suck on my neck, making goosebumps break out over my whole body. Then he bent down to tongue my nipples, and I moaned, clutching his back. He trailed his tongue all over my breasts while looking deep into my eyes, his hands holding each of my breasts firmly. After a few minutes of sucking on my breasts and nipples he began kissing a trail down my belly button and all over my belly.

He took the towel off and throw it on the floor…He bent down and started kissing my pubic mound, his eyes on mine as he did so. I moaned as his tongue licked my clit.

Christian licked circles around my clit, making me squirm with pleasure as he held my hips firmly in his big hands. My pussy was right in his face, and he seemed about to devour it. After spending a few minutes licking at my hard clit, he began licking up and down my entire slit. Slowly at first, then increasing the pressure and pace as he lapped up and down my pussy gash, savoring me on his tongue, staring up at me the entire time. My breasts were heaving; I was squeezing my nipples hard while he was lavishing my cunt with his oral attentions. I felt like my body was on fire, it was so stimulated.

His tongue licked into my slit, parting my pussy lips and delving inside of me. My moans became louder as he licked deeper and deeper, holding my hips tightly, his mouth pressed hard to my cunt. He pulled away a little so he could rub his fingertips over my pussy, making me moan even more with his teasing strokes. He took my clit in between his fingers and began licking on it vigorously, and I writhed around on table in pleasure, moaning his name. Still licking my clit, he began inserting his long fingers into me. My moans intensified, and I was now clawing his back hard with my fingernails as he ate me out.

He began finger fucking me with a steady pace while lapping at my clit and looking up into my eyes. I felt an orgasm begin to build up inside me- he was about to make me cum hard. It started as a tingle in my toes, and worked its way up through my calf muscles then my thighs and finally to the very core of my sex. My body felt the orgasm surge through me like an electric shock. I started screaming that I was cumming. Christian didn't stop sucking on my clit or finger fucking me as my body convulsed on the table as I came hard in his face, moaning loudly and grabbing onto the table for leverage.

The climax pulsed through me for what seemed to be almost a minute. As I tried calming down from my powerful orgasm, Christian pulled his mouth off my cunt and began kissing upwards towards my pert breasts again, kissing them passionately and then again biting and sucking my neck gently. I wanted him badly, and I could tell from his throbbing cock that he was feeling the same way towards me. But how long was he gonna hold out to be inside me?

He took a step back and held his cock in his hand, and I told him how perfect and delicious it looked.

_"Let me have a taste, Christian..."_ I said lustfully. He stepped aside to let me get off the table, and he leaned against it while I bent down and cupped his huge balls. I took his stiff cock in the other hand and raised it to my lips. I caressed the underside of his cockhead with my tongue, making him moan softly. My eyes stayed on his as I ran my tongue all along his hard shaft, feeling every vein within it. It was so long and so hard. I sucked the head of his cock into my mouth and stroked him with my hand, making him moan.

After a few minutes he pulled me off of his cock before he could cum and helped me back onto the table. I laid back, heart racing. He stepped up to the table and I held my legs wide open for him. We locked eyes again as he raised the head of his big prick to my pussy hole.

_"Yes, Christian, I fucking want you...Oh, I want you so bad, put it inside me... Please, please..."_ I moaned while he rubbed his prick against my wet gash.

_"Oh baby...you feel so good…so tight, so wet"_ he said, breathing hard.

His cockhead parted my cunt lips and entered me a few inches. I began moaning instantly as I felt him entering me inch by inch.

_"Oh, Christian, you feel so good inside me,"_ I said, quivering below him, still holding my legs wide open for him to enter me to the max. He held my waist firmly as he began stuffing himself inside me.

_"You feel so fucking amazing, Ana- you are so fucking tight, oh, my God, it's like heaven around my cock!"_ Christian exclaimed.

We kissed passionately as another inch of cock slipped inside my wet hole. I grabbed his ass and pulled him hard against me, his body weighing down on mine as he fucked me flat on my back on the massage table. He groaned as more of his cock entered my hole- he was almost completely inside me. I felt him pull his cock out just a little, then slam it back into me hard, completely inside me, my pussy swallowing his entire long shaft.

Once fully within me, he bent down and sucked and kissed my neck and tits while gently fucking me. I moaned underneath of him. He picked his pace up, beginning to fuck me a little faster. I was so aroused, I could feel every inch of his dick inside of me- I clutched hard at his back as he began thrusting harder and faster. We kissed and both quickly became breathless. My fingernails were digging hard into his back as his cock pounded into me. I screamed his name while his cock plunged in and out of me.

My hips humped back at his, meeting his powerful thrusts, we were both slick with massage oils and sweat, and kissing each other hard, moaning into each others' mouths. His large balls were slamming against my wet gash as he fucked me hard. My breasts bounced wildly against my chest, and he began squeezing them in his large hands, sucking my hard nipples. I held him tight against me and moaned from the passion and pleasure. His back was getting all clawed up with my fingernail scratching.

We were so out of breath that he slowed to a stop inside my pussy and looked down at me, cock fully lodged up in my pussy, taking a quick break. Both of us broke into smiles, and we kissed again.

Slowly, he pulled out of me and helped me off the table to my feet. He turned me so I was facing the table, bending me over a little over the table and raising my ass in the air. I used the table for support, and he buried his face up into my pussy from behind. I cried out with the pleasure of his tongue on my hyper-stimulated pussy. He fingered my clit, making me moan and squirm against the table.

I felt another orgasm building inside me as he lapped up my cunt juices. Before I could climax, he pulled his sexy face away from my pussy and again took his steel hard cock in his hand. I turned my head and watched from over my shoulder as he raised his long prick to my pussy from behind to fuck me as we were standing. He entered me a few inches, and he began holding my hips tight. Once his big, mushroom shaped cockhead was in my pussyhole again, he plunged into me hard and deep. I cried out, moaning under his long, hard, deep strokes into my warm hole. He reached a hand underneath me, caressing my smooth abdomen, and then stroking my clit. He held his hand hard against my stuffed pussy, which was filled completely with his cock.

His thrusting from behind felt intensely pleasurable as I held myself up against the table. His fingertips began strumming my clit as he maintained his pace fucking my pussy hard from behind. An orgasm suddenly exploded through me again- I exclaimed that I was cumming as I collapsed against the table. Christian didn't stop fucking me, he groaned as he held his steady pace over my body from behind.

He then slowed down a little to let me recover below him. I moaned loudly as he pulled his cock out of me slowly. Then, while I was bent over the table, he ate me out again, his tongue delving deep into my slit. I was still coming down from my second orgasm when a third built up inside me.

He licked his tongue all along my slit, and he was again gently pressing a finger on my clit. I grinded my pussy in his face as my third orgasm broke out wildly through my body. Again I screamed that I was cumming but continued French kissing my cunt and clit while my orgasm surged through my body, making my legs shake.

When I was done, the orgasm subsiding, he pulled his lips away from me and picked me up in his strong arms. I wrapped my legs hard around him, looking deep into his eyes. Our bodies pressed hard against each other. He put his cock inside my wet hole as he held me up, fucking me while I was holding close to him, bouncing me up and down on his cock. I threw my head back in ecstasy, and he kissed my neck while continuing to stuff his cock in and out of me.

Then, his cock still inside me, he began carrying me out of the bathroom. We kissed hard as he held me close, his dick buried in my pussy, carrying me to our bedroom as he precariously fucked me. We laughed together as he almost toppled us over, his dick sliding from my hole, but he didn't drop me. He carried me to the bed and he sat on the edge of it and pulled me on top of him, facing away from him. I straddled his cock and then sat down on it. He began fucking me from behind, fingering my clit and rubbing my pussy with one hand and holding one of my breasts tight. I moaned as he sucked on my neck while he fucked me hard, my asscheeks bouncing against his thighs. He began grasping both breasts as he fucked me. Both of us were covered with sweat and massage oil. We were groaning and moaning loudly as fucked in that position for several minutes. He slowed down, still holding my tits tight and lightly squeezing my nipples.

_"Ana..."_ he said breathlessly.

_"Mmmm?"_ I said, breasts heaving in his hands. He had slowed to a stop, with his cock buried completely in my pussy.

_"Do you... do you wanna take a break and a shower with me real quick? You know, to cool down? We've been working up quite a sweat. And also, we don't want to make a mess on the bed…we are cover in massage oil…"__  
_  
Christian got some towels ready as he let the water warm up a little for us, but he kept it somewhat cool so it'd be refreshing for our hot bodies. His cock was still hard as we stepped under the spray of water. I stood in front of him and let the cool water hit my back. From behind me, he reached his arms around me and caressed my belly and pussy mound, soaping me up gently. Then rubbing his soapy hands over my breasts. I moaned as I felt his body press against mine from behind, his rock hard prick jabbing into the back of my thigh. He kissed the back of my neck, and goosebumps broke out all over my skin under the cool water and his sexy touch. His prickhead was standing straight at the entrance to my pussyhole from behind.

Tightly he wrapped his arms around me and thrust his prick into my pussy again. I moaned with pleasure as his long prick instantly filled me back up, his hands holding me tight, the water spraying gently around us. He began thrusting in and out of me, almost pulling his cock completely out but then jamming it back in hard instead. We moaned together as the water fell upon our bodies, Christian fucking me slow and hard now as I stood up, bent over slightly for him. He was holding me tight so I wouldn't fall.

As his dick was inside me, he began running his hands all over my body, caressing me everywhere. The cockhead stayed anchored up in my cervix as he slowed to a stop, pinching both my nipples in his hands. Then he almost pulled out, but instead slammed all the way back in. I cried out. His cock stayed still again deep in me, and he began strumming my clit again. I moaned from the intense pleasure.

A few minutes later, after sufficiently refreshing ourselves in the shower, Christian pulled his cock out of me and led me out of the shower to dry off in front of our full body mirror, with him. He still hadn't let himself cum yet. We gently toweled each other off in between passionate kisses. I started sucking his cock again while his back was up against a wall near. I cupped his balls in my hand as he began fucking my face with his cock, making me gag as it entered into my throat. He moaned, pulling some of his cock out so as not to choke me. I squeezed his balls while holding his shaft firmly in the other hand, sucking his cock hard and fast.

Then, after letting me suck on him for a few minutes, he pulled me away and led me out of the bathroom. He took me to bed, and laid me down on my back. His cock still raging hard, he climbed on top of me, straddling me, holding my legs open wide. I took his hard dick and rubbed my slit with it, making us both moan.

He held my legs as wide open as they could possibly go, his cockhead pressing hard against my slit. I released the hard shaft from my hand and he plunged his magnificent prick deep inside me. He collapsed on top of me, his body pressed hard against mine, weighing me down.

Christian fucked me hard and slow while holding me tightly, biting, kissing, and sucking on my neck and breast while massaging my pussyhole with his cock. I felt his huge cockhead deep within my pussy as his balls pressed to my ass. Now I was holding my legs up in the air, wide apart for him to get his cock as far inside my hole as he could go. And he could go pretty far. It felt like his prickhead reached deep within me, into my cervix, when he was fully inside.

Another orgasm was stirring at the tips of my toes. We were both moaning with our passionate animal sex. Christian grunted, fucking me deep and slow and hard, his balls stimulating my pussy when he was buried fully in my wet hole. He reached down and began rubbing my clit with his thumb, making me scream louder underneath him. In no time we were both just as sweaty as before the shower.

_"Ana, baby, I'm cummin'…Oh…God…"_ he said breathlessly.

My head was beginning to spin with the powerful orgasm that was nearly upon me.

_"Yes…Christian…cum in me! Fuck, yes, come on, cum in me, you feel so fucking good baby oh, fuck you're so deep inside me... I'm cumming again, shit, fuck, cum with me, Christian!"_ I screamed, my orgasm shooting out through my entire body powerfully as Christian slammed himself into me one final time, grinding hard against my pubic mound and clit, his dick buried deep in my hole, his prickhead reaching into my cervix, buried tight in my pussy walls. He pressed his body flat against me and kissed me hard.

My cunt spasmed around his perfect cock as I orgasmed, my legs now wrapped tight around his ass. I moaned into his mouth and writhed below him. We kissed passionately, until he broke the kiss to bury his face in my neck, his hot breath against my neck. His body went still, I held onto him tight, my own orgasm pulsing through me, and then I felt his cock twitching inside me. He groaned loudly in my ear as he held me hard, his cock completely stuffed inside me, about to erupt sperm in me.


	60. Chapter 60

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 60

….

We both gasped as his cum flooded my pussy. I moaned, my orgasm still surging through my body as Christian was unloading inside me. I grasped hard at his back as his cock continued to pulsate jets of sperm deep, deep in my hole. We moaned together, then kissed again as my orgasm began subsiding and his cock finished erupting spurts of cum in me. He looked deep into my eyes again, cock still hard inside my hole, and smiled broadly before kissing me again.

We were both breathing hard. After a few minutes, he pulled his long prick from my insides, making me cry out as he left my hot hole. The cum was so deep inside me. He held me close to him, and we began to talk for awhile.

"_Are you ok baby?_"

"_Mmmm_" That's all I could say

He shift down on the bed so he could be face to face with me…he caress my cheek and then my lips…

"_Are you ok?_"

I smile and nod my head yes

"_You are so beautiful baby…I'm so glad you found me baby…I really don't know what would I do without you in my life…_"

"_Maybe you were the one who find me Christian…_"

"_No…you found me…you safe me from myself…God…those three words are said too much…they are not enough to tell you how I feel about you…"_

"_I feel the same way Christian…Is something I've never felt before, It's like a new exiting experience of joy and confidence…but is also crazy, amazing, perfect, fun, delightful, peaceful…is life…_" I kissed him passionately.

Christian held me tight against him spooning me. He squeezed me tight and kissed my shoulder.

We laid quietly together for awhile before he began caressing my breasts and belly and pussy mound from behind. My pussy was already wet with his cum deposit, but got even wetter as he stroked my clit lightly. I raised my top leg high in the air for him and pressed my ass hard against his growing cock. He held me close and once his prick was fully hard again he pressed it to my pussy lips and began fucking me gently from behind while we spooned together.

He held my breasts and rubbed my clit, me keeping my leg raised for him to fuck into me hard from behind. He was kissing on my shoulders and neck while he pounded me. I was moaning again in no time, his fingers on my clit stirring up another orgasm. Reaching behind me, I rubbed his balls while he buried his cock into me and he groaned and fucked me harder.

I think we were moving to much because while I was on the verge of cumming and it seemed like Christian was too, we both fall off the bed and I fall on top of him, Christian hit his head with his bedside table but he hold me tight so I wouldn't get hurt…

"_Fuck!_" He growl

"_Are you ok?_" I start looking for some kind of injury on his head but there was nothing…

"_I'm ok…are you?_"

"_Yeah…_"

We looked at each other for a few seconds and we just broke out into full laughter…Christian then caress my lips and pull me down to his…he didn't even attempt to get us off the floor he just pulled me on top of him, staring up into my eyes, and I began riding his long, sexy cock with a rapid pace. We both moaned as I fucked him hard. My breast bounced with the wild fucking. His hands held my hips hard, his balls slapping against my ass and his thighs as he pounded his cock up into me.

Sperm from his previous orgasm was leaking from my hole down to his balls and smearing on my ass. He held me hard against him so he could suck on my nipples and neck, and I moaned as my clit grinded against the base of his cock. My orgasm, which had unfortunately ceased as the bed was collapsing, began stirring again within my loins while my sexy lover's cock filled me up hard. I screamed out that I was cumming and he kissed me passionately. Then I felt his cock stay still in my pussyhole, deep as it could go, to erupt inside me while I orgasmed. His prickhead was spewing cum within my womb, filling me, overflowing as it dribbled out of my pussy and down his balls. Breathlessly, I smiled as my orgasm faded, his prick still inside me.

"_We should probably get on the bed…is not gonna be good for us if we fall asleep on the floor…_" said Christian with a smile, his cock deflating in my sperm-filled pussy. We kissed again and I stepped off of him. It was getting late and we were suppose to have dinner at 8…is already 11pm?!

"_Don't worry about dinner…I told the chef that he could left it there and just go...are you hungry? If you want we can have dinner here?_"

"_No…I'm not hungry…you made me ate the whole picnic…_"

"_You got the energy you needed…do you regret it?_"

"_No…if I hadn't eaten it…I would have passed out after my third orgasm…_"

"_Let's sleep then…tomorrow is a new day and we are gonna spend it with Teddy…_"

"_Just the three of us?_"

"_Just the three of us baby…_"


	61. Chapter 61

Fifty Shades Forever Changed

Chapter 61

_**Christian's POV**_

I walked up the next morning with a huge smile on my face…I turn to my right and I see a goddess by my side…her hair is covering half of her face…her beautiful lips are a little parted, one of her hands is under her pillow and the other one is resting on my chest…when I look down I can see that we are both naked from all our 'fun' last night…I manage to grab the covers on the edge of the bed and cover her beautiful body…I don't want her to get sick…

I looked at the clock on her bedside table…is 10am…I've never sleep this late and neither does Ana…I want to go get Teddy and bring him here with us but I don't want to wake her if I move out of the bed…but minutes later…Ana mumbles something in her sleep and rolls over to her side of the bed…I take the opportunity to get out of bed…put a shirt and my sweats on and go find my son…

I go into the kitchen and find Gail with Teddy…

"_Morning Gail_"

"_Morning Mr. Grey_"

"_Hi Teddy bear…how are you this morning?_" I take him in my arms and I start making funny faces to him while he grabs my index finger with his little fist…

"_He already ate Sir…_"

"_Thank you….how was he last night?_"

"_Like an angel Mr. Grey…like always…I think is a good think he got use to be with Jason and me…that way we can help Mrs. Grey or you more often…_"

"_Of course he got use to you two…you are both family…and it's good to see he feels safe with you…_"

I went back to the bedroom and I found an empty bed…

"_Ana?_"

"_In the bathroom…_"

Minutes later she walks out wearing one of my t-shirts

"_Hi baby boy…_" She takes Teddy from my arms and she lays with him in bed…I lay beside them and just look at them

"_I hope you were a good boy for Gail and Jason…._" She tickle his little tummy and he burst into a full laughter…showing us his baby gums…and moving his little arms up and down trying to stop her mommy…

"_You were a good boy….yes you were…mommy and daddy miss you so much Teddy….but today is gonna be our day…yes baby boy…just the three of us…._" She kissed his forehead and caresses her cooper hair…

Without them noticing, I grab my phone and took a couple of picture of them laughing…

_**Time Break – Two weeks**_

_**Ana's POV**_

We are all here at Bellevue celebrating Elliott's birthday…he was so excite to open his presents…it reminds me of Christian on his birthday…

After Elliott opened all of his presents, Kate came from the kitchen with a box for him…it was from her, she wanted to be last one to be opened…of course I already know what it is because she told me while we were shopping last week…she told me to keep my mouth shout especially around Mia…she is not good keeping secrets…

"_What it is? What it is? Is so big?_" Elliott says

"_Is something that would last forever…I really hope you like it baby…_" Kate was nervous…telling the news in front of the all family could be a little overwhelming….I made eye contact with her while Elliott tor the wrapping paper…and gave her a wink.

Elliott opened the box and in it was an onesies that said "_I love my daddy_" and also a pregnancy test in a plastic bag

"_What….what…_" Elliott looked at Kate wide eyed

"_Happy birthday daddy_" She said and smile

It took us all just seconds to be around Kate congratulating her and before we went to hug Elliott we hear a loud BANG!...he was laying on the floor…

"_Elliott!_" Kate run to his side and tried to wake him

"_He is ok…he just passed out…Christian can you carry him to the couch?" Grace said…_

"_Ok…" He was trying not to laugh at his brother but he couldn't help it…this was gonna be something to talk about for the rest of our life…_

_10 minutes later Elliott woke up, Kate was by his side caressing his hair and we were all sitting around him watching his every move_

"_Shit…what happened?"_

"_You passed out…that happened…do you remember why?" Grace asked_

"_Kate!" He sit up and hugged Kate so hard that she couldn't breath_

"_Careful…baby and mommy can't breathe…" She said_

"_Sorry!...Oh my God! You are pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!...Oh Shit…I'm starting to feel light headed again…"_

"_Ok…just take deep long breaths…" Kate try to calm him and we were all laughing_

"_And what are you laughing at?" Elliott said_

"_It looks like you are the one that is going to go into labor in 9 months brother…" Christian laughed_

"_Ha ha…very funny…"_


End file.
